Bon anniversaire, Spock
by Alienigena
Summary: Les anniversaires de Spock sur Vulcain, de ses quatre ans à ses quinze ans, et les cadeaux variés que Lucy lui a offerts au fil des ans, depuis un dessin d'enfant jusqu'à une tablette de chocolat (moins enfantin malgré les apparences). Je sais, Lucy n'est pas un personnage canon. Je sais, c'est hérétique. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas Vulcaine, et donc pas cohérente.
1. Quatre ans

_Dans une autre de mes fics, je vous ai déjà parlé de Lucy, la sœur de Spock qui sort complètement de ma tête et qui n'est absolument pas canon, n'est-ce-pas ? J'avais dit que, peut-être, je reparlerai d'elle autre part, eh bien voilà. Depuis deux jours, j'ai cette scène dans la tête et je n'ai pas réussi à me l'ôter, alors je l'ai extériorisée. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'écris d'habitude, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le poste, mais peut-être que quelqu'un y trouvera son compte. J'avais envie / besoin de quelque chose de plutôt doux et tendre (pas trop mon genre habituel, quoi)._

 _J'ai essayé ici de rendre compte au mieux d'un Spock de quatre ans. Je pense que les Vulcains sont super en avance sur les humains au niveau intellectuel, donc il pige tout, il a un vocabulaire de taré et il agit déjà très logiquement. En revanche, au niveau des sentiments, c'est pas gagné... Je ne suis pas certaine que ce que j'ai écrit fasse vraiment sens, mais tant pis._

.

 **Quatre ans**

Exactement huit mois, huit jours et quinze heures auparavant (et vingt-deux minutes, pour être tout à fait exact), Lucy était arrivée parmi eux. Spock n'avait pas volontairement compté le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que la petite fille avait fait irruption dans leur vie, mais il le savait aussi sûrement que s'il avait eu à sa disposition un chronomètre allumé à la seconde précise où Amanda s'était agenouillée dans le sable pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Il n'avait que récemment compris que cette faculté de sentir avec exactitude le temps et l'espace autour de lui faisait partie de son héritage vulcain, comme tant d'autres aptitudes qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait.

Il se demandait à quel moment se manifesterait son héritage humain. Pour l'instant, il devait à sa moitié vulcaine tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Lorsqu'il posait la question à sa mère, elle se contentait de sourire et de lui caresser doucement les cheveux, un de ces gestes typiquement terriens qui éveillaient en Spock une étrange sensation, qu'il était incapable d'analyser totalement – une sensation dont il se méfiait instinctivement, sans pouvoir cependant se résoudre à la repousser.

Car la sensation était merveilleuse. « Merveilleux » était un adjectif totalement non-vulcain, il le savait, mais il n'y avait pas de mot en vulcain pour traduire ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'Amanda lui souriait et effleurait le sommet de sa tête d'une caresse légère come le vent.

Pour en revenir à Lucy, son arrivée avait été suivie par le départ de Sybok, mais ni l'un ni l'autre de ces événements n'avait perturbé l'existence de Spock. Sybok avait toujours été un grand frère assez lointain, de près de quinze ans son aîné, et Lucy, qui passait beaucoup de temps dans la colonie humaine toute proche, ne partageait avec lui que les repas et quelques promenades, si bien que la vie du jeune Vulcain n'avait pratiquement pas changé.

Cependant, ce matin-là, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il fut surpris de trouver sa sœur dans le salon, parfaitement éveillée, et l'attendant visiblement. Généralement, Spock était le premier debout. Sarek était déjà parti travailler, mais les deux humaines, qui avaient davantage besoin de sommeil, se levaient après lui. Il arrivait fréquemment à Spock de se réveiller avant sa mère ; il prenait alors un livre, ou montait sur le toit de la maison pour contempler les étoiles et le lever du soleil, en attendait qu'elle émerge du sommeil.

Mais aujourd'hui, il trouva Lucy et Amanda dans le salon, la première assise sur le canapé, agitant ses jambes dans un mouvement de va-et-vient qui pouvait traduire, au choix, l'excitation ou la nervosité, pour ce qu'il avait compris du fonctionnement des humains, et la seconde debout derrière, une main posée sur l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Lucy en se levant d'un bond, mains dissimulées derrière son dos.

Le jeune Vulcain la regarda avec méfiance. Sa sœur avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire de grands gestes inconsidérés, voire absolument pas contrôlés, qui s'achevaient souvent par une maladresse et des excuses désolées. Il avait déjà ainsi reçu du jus de fruits sur les genoux, du sable dans les yeux, un jouet sur la tête, et avait appris en conséquence à se tenir à une distance prudente de sa sœur lorsque cette dernière était dans un état parfaitement humain d'excitation, c'est-à-dire environ 82,3% du temps.

\- Oui, répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

La petite file hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, comme si apprendre que son frère avait bien dormi était une nouvelle particulièrement réjouissante (ce que le Vulcain ne parvenait pas à comprendre) puis ses mains jaillirent de derrière son dos et elle tendit à Spock une feuille de papier enroulée sur elle-même et liée avec un ruban bleu décoré de paillettes argentées.

\- C'est pour toi, dit Lucy avec une certaine solennité.

Spock la considéra un instant avant de se tourner vers sa mère pour l'interroger du regard. Jamais Lucy ne lui avait rien donné jusqu'ici, et il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce changement subit.

\- C'est un cadeau que ta sœur a fait pour toi, expliqua Amanda, qui souriait toujours. Elle s'est levée très tôt pour pouvoir te l'offrir dès que tu serais réveillé.

Anticipant la prochaine question de son fils, elle ajouta :

\- Tu n'as pas oublié que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, n'est-ce-pas ?

Spock secoua négativement la tête. Non, il n'avait pas oublié, mais, s'il s'attendait à recevoir un présent de la part de sa mère (une tradition humaine, lui avait expliqué Sarek), il n'avait certainement pas anticipé un cadeau – potentiellement dangereux – de la part de Lucy. Tout ce que faisait Lucy était potentiellement dangereux, il l'avait compris très rapidement, car absolument non maîtrisé. Il s'était donc tenu à une prudente distance de sa sœur, l'évitant lorsqu'elle s'approchait trop près et essayant, autant que faire se peut, de ne pas se trouver à proximité des nombreux désagréments qu'elle avait tendance à causer autour d'elle.

Il hésitait donc à prendre la feuille. De loin (Lucy était à 3,12 mètres de lui), elle paraissait inoffensive, mais…

\- Tu n'en veux pas ?

Le jeune Vulcain perçut dans la voix de Lucy quelque chose d'étrange et de dérangeant, qu'il analysa comme des larmes refoulées. Un des autres aspects déplaisants de sa sœur était qu'elle pleurait souvent – discrètement, il devait lui reconnaître ce mérite, mais un tel manquement aux règles vulcaines lui semblait toujours dérangeant. Il s'attendait donc à une explosion, mais Amanda posa de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de la petite fille, qui se calma presque immédiatement.

\- Je vais le poser là, dit-elle en mettant la feuille sur la petite table. Si jamais tu le veux, tu peux le prendre. Je vais déjeuner, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa mère.

Cette dernière acquiesça, et Spock comprit qu'elles s'étaient entendues sur la conduite à tenir devant lui, probablement parce que quelque chose lui échappait dans cette scène parfaitement non-vulcaine. Il regarda Lucy sortir à pas mesurés, et apprécia l'effort visible qu'elle faisait pour ne pas courir. Lorsqu'il reporta ses yeux sur sa mère, cette dernière ne souriait plus.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda Spock.

Il sentait confusément que les deux humaines attendaient de lui quelque chose, mais il était incapable de comprendre de quoi il retournait. Le sourire revint sur le visage d'Amanda, et Spock se sentit immédiatement mieux (il n'avait pas eu conscience de se sentir mal, mais une légère tension, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas perçue, quitta son estomac).

\- Non, répondit doucement sa mère. Lucy a du mal à s'habituer à ta façon de réagir, comme tu as du mal à t'habituer à la sienne, mais ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que tu veux venir prendre ton petit déjeuner avec nous ?

Spock jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la feuille qui, à présent que Lucy l'avait lâchée, ne semblait plus aussi menaçante.

\- Pourquoi m'a-t-elle offert un cadeau ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Parce que c'est ainsi que nous faisons sur Terre. Elle voulait te faire plaisir.

Il hocha la tête, à demi satisfait par cette réponse, et partagé entre le désir de regarder à l'intérieur et celui d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

La curiosité l'emporta.

Il avança jusqu'à la petite table, sous le regard attentif de sa mère, et prit délicatement la feuille. Rien d'étrange ne se produisit, ce qui était bon signe. Se penchant sur le ruban bleu, il vit que les paillettes, collées bout à bout, formaient son nom. Il tira doucement sur l'extrémité du ruban, qui tomba sur la table. La feuille se déplia à demi. Le jeune Vulcain la prit dans ses mains et la déroula entièrement.

Lucy avait peint en bleu foncé la partie supérieure de la feuille et y avait collé un certain nombre d'étoiles argentées. Tout en bas, sur la partie demeurée blanche, on pouvait voir deux planètes, l'une bleue, l'autre orange. Sur la première, la petite fille avait dessiné des continents, ce qui permit à Spock d'identifier l'Afrique avec une certaine satisfaction. Sur la seconde planète se tenaient deux personnages, qui agitaient les mains. Et au milieu de la feuille, entre la partie blanche et la partie bleue…

Spock fronça les sourcils et regarda avec perplexité l'étrange vaisseau spatial, dessiné et colorié avec soins, qui prenait une place considérable sur le papier. Il ne ressemblait à aucun vaisseau connu. En fait, Spock était à peu près certain qu'une navette comme celle-ci n'aurait jamais pu atteindre l'espace, ni même s'envoler. Il était encore en train de chercher une logique à son aérodynamique lorsqu'une petite voix s'éleva timidement sur sa gauche :

\- Ca ne te plaît pas ?

Il ne sursauta pas, parce que les Vulcains ne sursautent pas, et il ne manifesta en aucune façon sa surprise (et sa légère appréhension) de se trouver si proche de sa sœur, qui était revenue dans la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit. L'idée que la petite fille n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher lui donna envie de s'éloigner aussitôt, mais il résista à la tentation, car il avait l'intuition qu'un tel geste amènerait Lucy à pleurer.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête de façon non-compromettante avant de reporter son attention sur la figure principale qui se trouvait dans le vaisseau, derrière une vitre en longueur. Il était évident que Lucy ne maîtrisait absolument pas les règles les plus élémentaires de la perspective, car cet individu, dont seul le torse et le visage étaient visible, mesurait à peu près un tiers du vaisseau et n'aurait par conséquent jamais pu entrer dans le poste de pilotage. Spock hésita à le faire remarquer, mais il préféra demander, en montrant du doigt le personnage :

\- Qui est-ce ?

Lucy sembla choquée par une telle question.

\- Mais c'est toi ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton d'évidence qui fit rire leur mère.

\- Moi ? répéta-t-il, incapable d'y croire.

Il cherchait vainement la moindre ressemblance entre cet humanoïde grossièrement dessiné et le visage qu'il voyait dans le miroir tous les matins, mais Amanda l'empêcha d'exprimer son opinion :

\- Bien sûr que c'est toi. Regarde, ce sont tes cheveux noirs, et tes yeux, et tes oreilles, et la tunique que tu mets lorsque nous allons marcher ensemble dans le désert.

Spock plissa les paupières et reconnut en effet le vêtement bleu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Cela l'aida à accepter le reste.

\- Je suis trop petit pour piloter un vaisseau, fit-il remarquer en se tournant vers sa sœur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ce dessin ? Il n'est pas logique.

Il aurait voulu ajouter que la perspective posait également problème, et que le ciel n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter à la moitié de la feuille, mais la petite fille répondit avec enthousiasme :

\- Bien sûr, tu es trop petit _maintenant_ , mais c'est quelque chose qui va arriver _plus tard_. Regarde en bas, c'est Maman et Sarek (Spock écarquilla les yeux devant les deux figures humanoïdes, sur la planète orange, qu'il n'avait absolument pas reconnues), qui te font signe depuis Vulcain. Quand tu seras devenu un explorateur, tu partiras sur ton vaisseau et tu iras visiter les étoiles. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dessiné au milieu. De l'autre côté, ajouta-t-elle comme si son petit frère était trop stupide pour comprendre, c'est la Terre, parce que tu es quand même à moitié humain.

Le jeune Vulcain hocha de nouveau la tête. Une boule s'était incompréhensiblement formée dans sa gorge alors qu'il continuait à fixer la figure souriante qui se trouvait dans le vaisseau, cette figure qui n'était pas lui (déjà parce qu'il ne souriait jamais, ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas cette tête, heureusement), et qui en même temps aurait peut-être pu être lui, pourrait peut-être le devenir un jour. Sa mère lui effleura les cheveux.

\- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, d'accord ?

Spock se demanda si elle avait senti son besoin de parler en tête à tête avec Lucy. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'elle laisse ses deux enfants seuls pour la première fois en huit mois, huit jours, quinze heures et trente-sept minutes ? Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, il se tourna vers sa sœur, mais cette dernière devança sa question.

\- Je t'ai vu, tu sais.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et Lucy éclata de rire.

\- J'adore quand tu fais ça ! Comment tu fais ?

Elle essaya, mais ne parvint qu'à contorsionner les traits de son visage en des grimaces plus ou moins réussies – plus ou moins amusantes, se dit-il en sentant le coin droit de sa propre bouche remonter légèrement dans une esquisse de sourire.

\- C'est trop difficile, conclut Lucy avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le coin de la bouche de Spock revint immédiatement à la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

\- Où m'as-tu vu ?

\- Sur le toit, la nuit.

Il s'attendait à la réponse, et pourtant il tressaillit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda-t-il en essayant de garder sous contrôle les battements de son cœur.

\- J'ai vu que tu joues à…

\- Je ne joue pas, protesta-t-il avec peut-être un peu trop de véhémence. Les Vulcains ne jouent pas.

Lucy le regarda, l'air surprise.

\- Bien sûr que tu joues. Tu te racontes des histoires dans ta tête, je t'ai entendu. Tu dis que tu es dans un vaisseau qui va explorer les étoiles.

\- Les planètes, ne put s'empêcher de rectifier Spock malgré le malaise qu'il éprouvait malgré lui à l'idée d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de _jeu_ – une activité _illogique_ , typiquement _humaine_. On ne peut pas explorer une étoile car on ne peut pas marcher à sa surface. Il fait trop chaud.

\- Ah bon, commenta Lucy avec désinvolture. Il n'empêche que tu joues.

\- Je ne joue pas, répéta le jeune Vulcain, qui sentait son visage le brûler. Jouer est un acte illogique.

La petite fille sembla réfléchir sérieusement à cette assertion.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, finit-elle par répondre après 15,3 secondes de réflexion. Quand tu joues, tu fais semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

\- Oui, répondit-il, sur le qui-vive.

\- Quelqu'un que tu aimerais être plus tard, ajouta-t-elle. Alors c'est logique de te préparer à être ce quelqu'un, non ? Comme ça, quand ça t'arrivera pour de vrai, tu sauras quoi faire.

Spock resta un instant silencieux, cherchant une faille dans le raisonnement de sa sœur.

Il n'en trouva pas.

\- Comme ça, tu peux continuer à jouer, et rester Vulcain quand même, conclut-elle en battant des mains, dangereusement près de lui.

La logique lui semblait imparable, et permettait de résoudre un des majeurs problèmes de son existence. Il ne se recula pas et se contenta de fixer Lucy dans les yeux, incapable de ne pas éprouver d'admiration et de gratitude.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Moi quoi ?

Spock retint un soupir. Il fallait toujours tout expliquer à sa sœur. Elle ne comprenait pas les questions les plus simples. Mais après l'aide involontaire qu'elle venait de lui apporter, il était prêt à faire des efforts.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas sur le dessin ?

La petite fille le regarda avec un air de commisération un peu navrée, comme s'il avait une déficience mentale.

\- Je ne suis pas sur le dessin parce que je ne suis pas vraiment dans ta vie, expliqua-t-elle. Tu t'en fiches que je sois là ou pas.

Cette réponse le laissa muet. Il aurait voulu protester, dire que ça n'était pas vrai, mais il n'y parvint pas. Lucy avait raison. Elle n'était pas vraiment dans sa vie. Si elle quittait la maison aussi soudainement qu'elle y était apparue, il ne verrait pratiquement pas de différence et ne la regretterait certainement pas.

Etait-ce _normal_ ? se demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas de réponse logique à cette question.

\- C'est dommage, continua Lucy avec un petit soupir, parce que moi aussi, plus tard, j'aurai mon vaisseau et j'irai explorer les étoi… les planètes, se reprit-elle au dernier moment.

Cet aveu le prit de court. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec sa sœur, et certainement pas sa fascination pour l'espace. Il la regarda plus attentivement encore. Elle souriait en regardant le dessin.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on te rajoute sur le dessin, déclara-t-il sans réfléchir.

\- C'est vrai ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il, certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Où sont tes feutres ?

Lucy courut dans le coin de la pièce où elle rangeait ses jouets et revint immédiatement à côté de Spock, une boîte à la main. Elle la lui tendit sans une hésitation.

\- Tu veux que ce soit moi qui dessine ? demanda le jeune Vulcain, incertain.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà dessiné à l'école, mais il s'agissait d'exercices de reproduction fidèle de la réalité. Participer à un dessin aussi illogique lui semblait presque impossible.

\- Oh oui, s'il-te-plaît ! s'écria-t-elle.

Spock tendit une main prudente vers la boîte qu'elle avait ouverte devant lui et choisit un feutre rose clair pour sa peau, un autre marron pour les cheveux et les yeux, et un dernier, rouge, pour reproduire sa robe préférée. Puis il s'agenouilla devant la table.

\- Tu peux me tenir la feuille ? demanda-t-il.

Lucy, s'accroupissant de l'autre côté de la table, posa les mains à plat sur les deux coins supérieurs du dessin.

\- Comme ça ?

Il acquiesça et reporta son attention sur le travail qui lui avait été confié. Elle l'interrompit encore une fois.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu aimes ton cadeau ?

\- Oui.

Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage de Lucy.

\- Bon anniversaire, Spock, murmura-t-elle.

Il sentit son souffle lui chatouiller le front et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Il ne manquait que 2,1 centimètres pour que leurs mains se touchent.

Il n'en éprouva pas l'ombre d'une gêne, et commença à dessiner.


	2. Cinq ans

_La suite des palpitantes aventures de Spock et Lucy... Après des recherches intensives sur Memory Alpha, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait les Vulcains ne sont pas seulement "sensibles" au chocolat, mais également aux produits sucrés. Ce n'est pas 100% canon, mais je suis partie de ce principe pour ce chapitre, aussi fluff que le précédent (après avoir repris et posté la trad du chapitre 4 de "Trepidation", j'avais besoin d'un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes...). Pour ce qui est des questions que vous vous posez (peut-être) sur la vie de Lucy avant d'arriver sur Vulcain, je vais distiller des petites infos ici et là, mais j'adopte le point de vue de Spock et il ne sait pas tout (euh... c'est juste qu'il a fallu que je trouve une explication pour coller avec le double canon, et que c'est tellement pas crédible que j'ai presque honte de l'exposer ici). Au prochain chapitre, j'ai pensé que je pourrais introduire I-Chaya (le sehlat de Spock dans TOS), pour rester vaguement canonique._

 _Moi qui pensais que Lucy n'intéresserait personne... Un immense **merci** à celles qui laissent des commentaires. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre._

.

 **Cinq ans**

Allongé dans son lit, Spock s'obligea à compter lentement jusqu'à cinq cents, avec l'intention de faire ensuite le compte à rebours jusqu'à zéro. Il avait hâte de se lever, tout en sachant qu'étant Vulcain il n'aurait pas dû avoir hâte, et il essayait de contrôler cette excitation par un exercice basique de discipline vulcaine. Compter lentement, sans penser à autre chose qu'aux chiffres qui résonnaient dans son esprit.

Et surtout, ne pas penser au cadeau qui l'attendait, ni à celui qu'il avait lui-même préparé.

256, 257, 258, 259, 260…

Il y avait passé beaucoup de temps, et se demandait si Lucy l'apprécierait. Le montage lui avait demandé beaucoup de minutie, mais il avait réussi à fabriquer quelque chose de satisfaisant à partir des matériaux qu'il avait amassés. Il avait repassé plus de dix fois dans son esprit, une à une, toutes les étapes de la construction, et s'estimait satisfait.

301, 302, 303, 304…

Il se retourna sur le côté droit. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de se lever. Il devait attendre encore un peu. Il essaya d'imaginer ce que sa sœur et sa mère avaient bien pu prévoir pour lui cette année, mais l'imagination, ainsi que le disait Lucy, n'était pas vraiment son point fort. Il ne parvint pas à évoquer la moindre image. Il ne s'attendait à rien, et, ainsi, s'attendait à tout. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

333, 334, 335…

Il bâilla. Il avait eu des difficultés à s'endormir la veille au soir, essayant d'anticiper le moment où Lucy déballerait son cadeau, qu'il avait enveloppé avec soin dans du papier coloré – du papier bleu, parsemé d'étoiles, pour rappeler le premier présent qu'elle lui avait fait.

368, 369, 370…

Il y avait ensuite eu beaucoup d'autres dessins. Pas beaucoup mieux réussis, au niveau de la perspective, des proportions et de la logique, que le premier, mais il les avait tous appréciés. Lucy, qui avait probablement hérité de l'imagination qui lui faisait défaut, les représentait tous deux, en combinaison spatiale, explorant l'univers. Elle en rouge, lui en bleu, selon une routine invariable. Les dessins de la petite fille, extrêmement inventifs à défaut d'être réalistes, étaient vite devenus la base de leurs jeux (des jeux _logiques_ , comme la petite fille le lui avait expliqué un an auparavant), sur le toit, sur la terrasse, ou dans le jardin, bien à l'abri du regard des adultes.

412, 413…

Spock avait compris que Lucy était née le même jour que lui. Deux années avant lui, mais le même jour. La coïncidence l'avait frappé et il avait demandé pour quelle raison sa sœur n'avait pas été présente durant les trois premières années de sa vie, et où elle était pendant ce temps.

Le silence qui avait suivi sa question lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû la poser. Sarek avait jeté à Amanda un regard interrogatif, comme il lui en jetait parfois, un regard que Spock avait du mal à comprendre parce qu'il ressemblait peu à son père – parce qu'il n'était absolument pas _Vulcain_. Sa mère avait pris une inspiration, probablement pour répondre, mais Lucy l'avait devancée avec sa vivacité coutumière. Elle avait fourni une réponse illogique, expliquant qu'elle avait vécu sur Terre parce qu'Amanda ne savait pas qu'elle existait. Spock, qui savait comment naissaient les enfants, avait voulu répliquer qu'il était impossible qu'une mère ignore l'existence de sa fille, mais Sarek lui avait fermé la bouche d'un regard.

Lorsque son père ordonnait quelque chose, même sans l'exprimer clairement, il obéissait.

Mais Spock n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

455, 456…

Il était donc revenu à la charge lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec Lucy, qu'il avait bombardée de questions. Visiblement, la question ne la passionnait pas, ou peut-être l'embarrassait, ou la rendait triste (Spock avait toujours du mal à savoir quelle était l'émotion principale de sa sœur à un instant donné, car elle semblait toujours déborder de plusieurs dizaines d'émotions en même temps, ce qui devait être épuisant), car elle détourna la conversation en racontant à son petit frère qu'elle était arrivée sur Vulcain à bord d'un vaisseau spatial. C'était plus logique que son absurde explication – et aussi beaucoup plus intéressant. Lui-même n'était jamais monté dans un vaisseau, il se l'était fait décrire dans ses moindres détails. Ça lui avait été bien utile pour fabriquer son cadeau.

Il bâilla de nouveau.

470… 471…

472…

.

\- Spock ! Spock, ça va ?

Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit et esquiva instinctivement la petite main qui s'approchait dangereusement de son épaule pour la secouer – sans parvenir à éviter cependant que l'un de ses doigts n'effleure la peau de son cou. Il tressaillit. Lucy, semblant réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire, recula précipitamment et cacha ses mains dans son dos.

\- Pardon. Je t'ai fait mal ?

Il secoua négativement la tête, clignant des yeux pour en chasser définitivement le sommeil, et mortifié de s'être rendormi alors qu'il était en train de compter dans sa tête en attendant de se lever. Il supportait que Lucy le touche parfois, lorsqu'ils faisaient une activité ensemble (jouer, ou lire, ou dessiner, par exemple), mais jamais par surprise, et elle faisait son possible pour respecter cette règle. Les sentiments qui l'assaillaient par vague au moindre contact étaient difficilement supportables, surtout lorsque sa sœur était en proie à des émotions fortes, ce qui était le cas en ce moment.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria-t-elle, un peu inutilement, car il avait _ressenti_ sa peur – et ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'il était pressé d'expérimenter à nouveau. J'ai cru que tu étais _mort_. (Entre autres caractéristiques humaines étranges, Lucy avait un don certain pour l'exagération.) Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle le regardait d'un œil scrutateur, comme si elle pouvait lire sur son visage pour quelle raison, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne s'était pas réveillé à l'heure. Son horloge interne lui indiqua qu'il lui restait 19,56 minutes pour se préparer s'il ne voulait pas être carrément en retard.

Etre en retard n'était pas _vulcain_. Etre en retard était _inenvisageable_.

Il envoya immédiatement promener les draps et se précipita vers la chaise où il avait, la veille, soigneusement posé ses affaires.

\- Maman m'a demandé d'aller te réveiller, poursuivit Lucy sans cesser d'inspecter attentivement le visage de son frère. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu es malade ?

\- Les Vulcains ne peuvent pas être malades, répondit Spock en éludant la véritable question.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer qu'il s'était rendormi parce qu'il avait eu, la veille, du mal à trouver le sommeil. Les Vulcains dormaient en moyenne deux heures par nuit, et, même si les enfants avaient besoin de davantage de repos, Spock était largement au-dessus de la normale en raison de ses ascendances humaines. Il n'allait pas, en plus, ajouter à cette faiblesse celle de laisser ses émotions l'empêcher de dormir.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'habiller ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur, qui était encore en chemise de nuit, pieds nus et complètement décoiffée (encore que cela ne voulût rien dire : Lucy était presque toujours décoiffée, même lorsqu'Amanda venait de lui brosser les cheveux pendant un quart d'heure).

La petite fille haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture presque choquante (du moins, pour un Vulcain).

\- Bof, de toute façon, je ne serai pas à l'heure.

\- La logique voudrait que tu te dépêches quand même, pour arriver le moins en retard possible, fit-il remarquer en enfilant son pantalon.

Il avait déjà passé sa tunique et mis ses chaussettes, son esprit entièrement tourné vers l'efficacité. Lucy pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, il était inconcevable que lui, Spock, arrivât en retard.

\- Mouais, répondit Lucy en bâillant, visiblement pas convaincue.

Spock ne prolongea pas la discussion. Il lui restait 15,92 minutes pour se laver le visage et les mains, se coiffer, prendre son petit déjeuner, se laver les dents, se chausser, et il doutait de parvenir à faire tout cela dans les temps.

Contre toute attente, cependant, il arriva exactement à l'heure, ce qui lui valut un sourire amusé de la part de sa mère lorsqu'elle le déposa au centre d'apprentissage, à la minute précise où il était supposé y entrer.

\- Tu vois, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Spock lui jeta un regard offensé. Il ne s'était certainement pas _inquiété_.

En revanche, il avait complètement oublié son anniversaire et celui de sa sœur.

.

La mémoire lui revint assez rapidement, cependant, et il ne put se défendre d'une certaine impatience qui l'accompagna tout au long de la journée. Un de ses professeurs le rappela même à l'ordre lorsqu'il laissa errer ses pensées vers l'école parfaitement humaine où Lucy passait ses journées. Qu'y faisait-elle en ce moment ? Peut-être pensait-elle à lui, attendait-elle le moment où ils allaient enfin se retrouver, anticipait-elle sa réaction face à son cadeau…

Mais le soir, lorsqu'il entra dans la maison familiale, ce fut pour trouver Lucy vautrée de tout son long sur le canapé, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle lui dit à peine bonsoir. (Lorsque sa sœur était plongée dans une activité qui l'accaparait totalement, il était inutile d'essayer de la distraire. Elle pouvait parfois, pour une petite fille survoltée, hyperactive et incapable de faire une seule chose à la fois 82,3% du temps, faire preuve de capacités de concentration incroyables.) Spock monta directement dans sa chambre, essayant d'ignorer la pesanteur soudaine de son estomac, refusant de mettre des mots sur la… _chose_ qui bouillonnait indistinctement en lui.

 _Chose_ n'était cependant pas un terme approprié. On lui avait appris l'importance du langage. Il ne pouvait se contenter d'une telle approximation.

 _Déception_. Il avala douloureusement sa salive et secoua la tête, comme si ce geste avait eu le pouvoir d'en chasser les mauvaises pensées.

\- Spock ! Tu peux venir ? J'ai un truc à te dire !

Il faillit rétorquer à sa sœur qu'elle n'avait qu'à monter lui parler, si elle voulait vraiment le voir, mais il se retint. Une telle attitude n'était pas digne d'un vrai Vulcain. Il se redressa, sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier.

Durant les 3,3 minutes qu'il avait passées dans sa chambre, les stores avaient été baissés et une obscurité relative s'étendait dans le salon. Il s'arrêta sur la cinquième marche de l'escalier, interdit. Sa vue aiguisée lui permit de distinguer ses parents, assis sur le canapé. La main de sa mère effleurait celle de son père dans un contact à peine perceptible, mais bien réel. Lucy n'était nulle part. Spock se demanda avec méfiance si elle n'avait pas décidé de se cacher pour lui faire une surprise. Il lui avait pourtant déjà expliqué qu'il n'aimait pas les surprises, mais elle persistait néanmoins à bondir hors de cachettes ridicules avec un cri strident pour essayer sinon de lui faire peur, mais au moins de le faire réagir. Peine perdue. Spock ne bronchait pas. Elle semblait cependant ne pas désespérer d'y arriver un jour. Son frère trouvait ces efforts futiles et sans intérêt – et il n'aimait pas sentir son cœur s'emballer légèrement lorsqu'elle jaillissait soudainement devant lui en hurlant (sans jamais le toucher, cependant), avant de s'écrouler à terre, morte de rire pendant qu'il haussait un sourcil désapprobateur.

Cependant, faire rire Lucy était une chose qu'il aimait, alors il lui pardonnait ses tentatives pour l'effrayer.

Une forme lumineuse apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte qui séparait le salon de la cuisine.

\- Bon anniversaire, Spock ! s'exclama la voix de Lucy.

Le jeune Vulcain reconnut alors sa sœur, qui portait un petit monticule surmonté de cinq bougies qui illuminaient son visage. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents – elle en avait, en ce moment, dix-huit, car elle en avait perdu une la semaine précédente et une autre la veille. Spock s'en était étonné, mais apparemment, pour un humain, une telle perte était normale.

\- Allez, viens souffler tes bougies ! ajouta impatiemment la petite fille.

Spock s'avança. Le poids dans son estomac avait disparu comme par magie. Lucy tendit les bras pour que son frère fût plus près.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais souffler ? demanda le jeune Vulcain. Ça risque de les éteindre.

Sa sœur se mit à rire.

\- C'est le but ! C'est comme ça qu'on fait sur Terre. Il y a cinq bougies, parce que tu as cinq ans, expliqua-t-elle.

Spock se retint de rouler les yeux. Parfois, Lucy lui expliquait les choses comme s'il était attardé.

\- J'avais compris, répondit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration.

\- Bravo ! hurla Lucy lorsqu'il eut, d'un seul coup, éteint les cinq bougies.

\- Ce n'était pas très difficile, fit remarquer Spock.

Mais déjà sa sœur ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'était assise par terre après avoir posé le gâteau sur la petite table, pendant que Sarek rallumait la lumière et qu'Amanda prenait un couteau pour le couper.

\- Ca a été un cadeau difficile à faire, dit Lucy. Ça fait une semaine que je fais des essais avec Maman.

Spock fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi, difficile ?

\- Parce que les Vulcains n'ont pas de chance, répondit sa sœur, qui semblait réellement avoir pitié de lui. On ne peut pas mettre de sucre, ni de chocolat, ni de miel dans ton gâteau. Alors, pour que ça ait bon goût, ça a été très compliqué.

Le jeune Vulcain hocha la tête, comprenant la difficulté de l'opération. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais mangé de gâteau de sa vie. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais éprouvé le besoin. Mais la part que sa mère venait de poser sur son assiette lui paraissait plus tentante que n'importe quelle nourriture.

\- Je peux goûter ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, c'est juste pour regarder, répondit Lucy avant d'éclater de rire. C'était une blague, Spock, une _blague_ !

Il prit sa cuiller et coupa un morceau du gâteau, qui était moelleux à l'intérieur et légèrement croustillant à la surface, puis le porta à sa bouche et mâcha lentement. Le goût était merveilleux. Encore une fois, « _merveilleux_ » n'était pas un adjectif vulcain, mais les Vulcains ne faisaient pas de gâteau.

Ils ne savaient probablement pas ce qu'ils perdaient.

\- Ça te plaît ? demanda anxieusement Lucy.

Spock hocha vigoureusement la tête en enfournant une deuxième bouchée sous le regard amusé de sa mère. Il lui sembla que même les traits austères de son père s'étaient adoucis.

Deux minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus une miette de gâteau dans son assiette.

\- Comment se fait-il que ça soit aussi bon ? s'enquit-il.

Sa sœur rosit de plaisir face au compliment de son frère, immédiatement repris en écho par Amanda et même Sarek, qui paraissait tout aussi tenté que son fils par une deuxième part.

\- Si je te disais ce qu'il y a dedans, le prévint Lucy, tu ferais la grimace.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Les Vulcains ne font pas la grimace, répondit-il mécaniquement en louchant sur le reste du gâteau.

Sa mère aperçut son petit manège et proposa généreusement une deuxième tournée, qui fut chaleureusement acceptée par tous.

\- C'est une sorte de pain d'épices. On a mis de la cannelle, de l'anis, de la muscade, de la cardamome, des clous de girofle, et même du gingembre !

Spock, qui allait attaquer sa deuxième part, resta la cuiller en l'air, sceptique. Aucun des ingrédients cités ne l'attirait.

\- Est-ce que c'est… _une blague_ ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

De nouveau, sa sœur éclata de rire.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une blague, c'est la magie des gâteaux, expliqua-t-elle. Tu mets des tas d'ingrédients qui ne sont pas bons à manger tous seuls, mais quand ils se retrouvent ensemble, ça devient délicieux.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important – cela lui arrivait souvent : au milieu d'un flot de paroles illogiques et parfois inanes, elle prononçait une phrase d'une évidence, d'une clarté, d'une réalité absolue. Spock était fasciné (dans le bon et le mauvais sens du terme) par la capacité de sa sœur à passer d'un extrême à l'autre sans la moindre transition. Mais cette fois, quoi qu'elle eût pensé, elle garda sa réflexion pour elle.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, murmura le jeune Vulcain lorsqu'il eut terminé le deuxième morceau de pain d'épices.

Ses parents se tournèrent vers lui, Amanda avec une surprise heureuse, Sarek avec attention, pendant que Lucy le fixait, rayonnante de bonheur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça se mange ?

\- Non.

Spock se sentit soudain mal à l'aise à être ainsi le centre de l'attention générale, et il souhaita ne pas avoir évoqué le sujet à voix haute. Amanda, percevant probablement son embarras, vint aussitôt à son aide :

\- Ton cadeau est dans ta chambre ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas l'offrir à ta sœur pendant que Sarek et moi nous préparons le repas de ce soir ?

Il s'empressa d'accepter la proposition.

.

\- Ferme les yeux, ordonna Spock à Lucy pendant qu'il s'agenouillait devant son lit. Et ne triche pas, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers la petite fille, qui pressa aussitôt ses mains sur ses paupières pour prouver sa bonne volonté.

Le Vulcain tâtonna sous son matelas, où il avait caché son cadeau, en proie à une sensation dérangeante qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Et si Lucy n'aimait pas le présent qu'il avait fabriqué ? Si elle le trouvait laid, ou mal construit, ou…

\- Alors, tu te dépêches ?

Il saisit la boite en carton qu'il avait enveloppée de papier bleu et la posa devant sa sœur, puis se recula précipitamment. Lucy ôta immédiatement ses mains de son visage (il était certain qu'elle avait triché depuis le départ en regardant à travers ses doigts écartés) et s'assit par terre pour ouvrir le paquet. Elle batailla pendant 24,3 secondes avec le nœud du ruban, puis plongea la main à l'intérieur de la boite.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle après avoir observé avec attention le cadeau de son frère.

\- Oui.

Il ne savait pas identifier l'émotion dans la voix de sa sœur, et cela ne fit qu'ajouter à son malaise. Etait-elle contente ? Déçue ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Puis Lucy leva les yeux du vaisseau miniature qu'il avait mis 18,7 heures à construire et son regard croisa le sien.

\- Spock…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te faire un bisou ?

Pris de court, il ne sut que répondre et se contenta de lui demander, un peu stupidement :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ton cadeau est merveilleux. Personne ne m'a jamais offert quelque chose d'aussi génial.

 _Merveilleux._

Le mot le traversa, l'enveloppa comme une couverture chaude, et fit totalement disparaître la sensation désagréable qu'il avait éprouvée une minute auparavant. Il n'était cependant pas certain que cela fût suffisant pour laisser Lucy l'embrasser – il n'acceptait un contact si… direct que de la part de sa mère, et uniquement dans des circonstances très particulières.

Face à son absence de réaction, la petite fille fit comme si elle n'avait pas posé la question, et enchaîna :

\- Tu sais, ton vaisseau est un peu comme mon gâteau. Il est fabriqué avec des tas de choses inutiles, mais qui deviennent très utiles une fois qu'elles s'emboîtent.

Spock hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et il espérait que Lucy comprendrait qu'il ne voulait pas seulement dire qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

Elle comprit. Elle se leva, fit deux pas vers lui, et déposa sur sa joue un souffle léger, moins qu'une caresse. Il eut à peine le temps de percevoir, dans cet effleurement, un tourbillon de sentiments qui pourtant ne demandaient qu'à jaillir librement, et ce simple aperçu de bonheur pur lui fit tourner la tête.

La voix de Lucy le ramena presque aussitôt à la réalité.

\- Tu crois que Maman et Sarek nous auront laissé une troisième part de gâteau ?

Très franchement, il l'espérait.


	3. Six ans

_Hola ! Ça faisait très longtemps... Je ne sais pas trop d'où sort ce chapitre, commencé il y a cinq heures et terminé juste maintenant. J'avais très, très envie de quelque chose d'un peu mignon (avec les problèmes relationnels Vulcains-humains en arrière-plan, évidemment). Pour celles qui suivraient "Ce qui fait la nuit en nous", je suis désolée, je n'arrive pas à avancer sur cette fic pour le moment, ni sur rien de sérieux ou de trop H/C (ma vie est un peu compliquée en ce moment et je n'arrive donc pas à écrire des situations trop problématiques pour mes personnages), mais j'espère que cette soirée d'écriture intensive va me remettre dans le bain. En attendant, un peu de Spock-Lucy, et I-Chaya (je précise que je n'ai pas vu la série animée de_ Star Trek _, mais le "sehlat" - sorte d'ours à dents de sabre domestique vulcain - est mentionné dans "Journey to Babel", un épisode vraiment super de la série originale). Bonne lecture !_

.

 **Six ans**

\- S'il-te-plaît ?

\- Non.

\- _S'il-te-plaît_ , Maman !

\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit non au moins douze fois. Et tu pourrais me reposer la même question encore mille fois, ce serait toujours _non_.

Spock ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Rentré du centre d'apprentissage depuis 13,45 minutes, il était monté à l'étage pour méditer (il commençait à apprendre des techniques de méditation délicates pour un enfant de son âge, et pratiquait autant qu'il le pouvait, trouvant dans l'exercice une sérénité capable de contrebalancer le sentiment de désordre et de confusion qu'il éprouvait parfois au sein de son foyer à demi humain) et avait été distrait de ses tentatives par la voix plaintive de sa sœur, qui montait haut et clair depuis la terrasse par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Il ignorait de quoi parlaient Lucy et leur mère, mais elles répétaient une situation qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur : la petite fille voulait quelque chose, et Amanda le lui refusait. De telles discussions, vouées à l'échec, emplissaient le Vulcain d'incompréhension. Constater, une fois encore, que Lucy refusait de se plier aux règles qui lui étaient imposées, alors que lui-même ne pouvait ne serait-ce que songer à les contourner, amenait dans son esprit des questions insolubles. Par exemple, comment pouvait-il se sentir si proche de sa sœur alors que tout les opposait ? Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à compter les différences qui auraient dû les séparer, et s'étonnait toujours de découvrir que chacune d'entre elle, loin de les éloigner, les soudait un peu plus, dans un illogisme qui avait quelque chose de fascinant.

\- Maman, je t'en supplie ! Spock serait tellement content !

 _Content ?_ se demanda le jeune Vulcain en quittant la position méditative qu'il avait adoptée pour s'approcher silencieusement de la fenêtre. Ce genre de chantage ne fonctionnait jamais sur leur mère, il aurait pu le dire à Lucy lorsque cette dernière faisait entrer son frère dans la négociation, c'était généralement qu'elle était à court d'arguments logiques et rationnels, ce qu'Amanda ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer.

\- _Tellement content_ ? répéta leur mère avec un petit rire. On parle bien du même Spock, n'est-ce-pas ?

Lucy poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Bon, d'accord, peut-être que j'exagère, mais je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir !

Spock se demanda ce qui pouvait bien, dans l'esprit de sa sœur, lui faire _plaisir_ , mais, en proie à la curiosité, au lieu d'interrompre une conversation qu'il n'aurait visiblement pas dû entendre, il risqua un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il ne vit pas trace des deux humaines, qui étaient probablement restées sous le porche de la maison afin de se protéger du vent qui soufflait brutalement depuis une semaine.

\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit _non_ , répéta patiemment Amanda.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

 _Intéressant_. Spock ne doutait pas une seconde que leur mère eût raison – après tout, Lucy voulait _toujours_ posséder et réaliser des choses dangereuses – mais il aurait cependant bien aimé savoir de quoi il retournait.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout dangereux ! protesta aussitôt la petite fille d'un ton outré. C'est comme… comme… comme un Saint-Bernard, par exemple. C'est gros mais ça n'est pas du tout dangereux ! Au contraire, tu sais, ils sauvent des gens.

\- Ce n'est pas mal essayé, reconnut leur mère, et Spock pouvait presque _entendre_ le sourire dans sa voix. Tu as fait des recherches pour trouver la meilleure comparaison terrienne possible ?

\- Non, c'est juste que Mia et Arthur* avaient un Saint-Bernard et qu'on jouait avec lui. Je suis même montée sur son dos ! ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

\- Tu es montée sur le dos d'un Saint-Bernard ? s'écria Amanda, brusquement sérieuse (cette fois, la désapprobation était parfaitement audible dans son ton). Mia et Arthur sont imprudents de vous avoir laissé faire ce genre de choses ! Si jamais…

\- Ils étaient peut-être imprudents, mais au moins, eux, ils étaient là, la coupa Lucy avec une dureté que Spock ne lui avait jamais entendue.

Le Vulcain retint sa respiration. La tension qui était soudainement apparue entre sa mère et sa sœur lui semblait presque palpable, à un étage de distance. Le silence menaçait de s'éterniser…

\- Et puis Sarek est d'accord ! s'écria Lucy, toute colère, ou gêne, ou tout autre sentiment incompréhensible pour son frère, oubliées.

\- Tu as demandé à Sarek ? s'enquit lentement Amanda.

Spock était presque aussi étonné que sa mère. Sarek, s'il parlait fort courtoisement à l'enfant terrienne que sa mère avait introduite dans leur foyer vulcain, ne se mêlait jamais de son éducation. Leurs parents en avaient probablement discuté avant l'arrivée de Lucy.

\- Oui ! répondit Lucy triomphalement. Et il a même dit que c'était « une bonne idée ».

Amanda soupira.

\- Rappelle-moi d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec mon mari ce soir.

\- Allez, Maman ! Si Sarek a dit oui, c'est que ça n'est _pas_ dangereux !

Pour le coup, la logique de Lucy devenait imparable. Si le Vulcain avait approuvé l'idée de l'enfant, quelle qu'elle fût, c'était nécessairement parce qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse.

Mais de quoi parlait Lucy, Spock n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Ce ne fut que quinze jours plus tard, le jour de ses six ans (et, partant, des huit ans de sa sœur), qu'il comprit l'enjeu de cette conversation qu'il avait espionnée malgré lui par la fenêtre entrouverte de sa chambre.

Comme si souvent, Lucy avait raison.

Bien sûr, _plaisir_ n'était pas un mot que les Vulcains aimaient employer. Pas plus que _content_. Bien sûr, l'animal qui se tenait devant lui, le dévisageant avec une curiosité de bon aloi, le dépassait de deux têtes. Bien sûr, ses crocs étaient plus longs que sa main. Bien sûr, il avait _l'air_ dangereux.

Alors, d'où lui venait cette envie irrépressible (qu'il réprima pourtant, en bon Vulcain qu'il était) de plonger ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure dorée ?

\- Spock, déclara Sarek, voici I-Chaya. Il appartient à notre famille depuis sa naissance et, en tant qu'aîné, il m'est échu le devoir de m'en occuper. Lorsque j'ai quitté Vulcain pour la Terre, je l'ai logiquement confié aux soins de ma sœur. Lorsque nous sommes revenus, ta mère et moi, nous installer ici, nous ne l'avons néanmoins pas repris parmi nous.

Le jeune Vulcain remarqua la main légèrement crispée de sa mère dans celle de son père et n'eut pas besoin de demander pour quelle raison ils avaient laissé l'animal chez T'Risa. La crainte d'Amanda envers un grand nombre d'espèces animales, et tout particulièrement les canidés terriens, était bien connue de son époux et de ses enfants.

\- Mais Lucy a su me convaincre qu'I-Chaya serait plus heureux parmi nous, conclut-elle avec un petit sourire. Et, si j'en crois la façon dont il a réagi lorsqu'il a revu Sarek après des années de séparation, je pense qu'elle avait raison.

Spock, totalement subjugué par l'impression de puissance et de majesté qui se dégageait d'I-Chaya, ne posa aucune question sur la façon dont l'animal avait accueilli son père. Il n'avait jusqu'ici entraperçu qu'un sehlat, chez une des connaissances de Sarek, et avait confié à sa sœur qu'il l'avait trouvé absolument fascinant. (Il aimait bien le mot _fascinant_. Il était illogique d'avoir des préférences, même pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que le vocabulaire, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lucy se moquait souvent de lui à ce sujet, et, tout aussi illogiquement, il trouvait… _rafraichissantes_ ces moqueries.) Apparemment, sa sœur n'avait pas oublié leur conversation à ce sujet, et avait "préparé son coup" longtemps à l'avance.

Le sehlat s'approcha de lui et le flaira avec précaution. Spock entendit distinctement Amanda, sur sa droite, prendre une brusque inspiration qu'il savait signe de tension, puis, sans aucune crainte, il tendit lentement la main vers l'animal, qui la renifla quelques instants avant de presser son museau contre ses doigts dans une recherche de caresse.

\- _Nashaut**_ , I-Chaya, murmura le jeune Vulcain émerveillé.

L'instant d'après, une langue démesurée apparaissait entre les crocs impressionnants et venait lécher le bras du Vulcain, dans un élan d'affection animale qui fit naître dans la poitrine de Spock une étrange et incompréhensible chaleur.

\- Maman, on peut aller le promener ? S'il-te-plaît ?

Spock tourna aussitôt la tête vers Amanda, essayant tant bien que mal d'effacer de son regard toute trace de supplication, tandis que Lucy, comme à son habitude oublieuse de toute dignité, répétait sa demande :

\- _S'il-te-plaît_ ?

\- Sarek , murmura leur mère d'une voix légèrement tremblante, tu es certain que ce n'est pas dangereux ?

Le Vulcain serra doucement la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

\- Il a reconnu Lucy et Spock comme des membres à part entière de notre famille. Il les protégera au prix de ta vie s'il le faut. Tu n'as pas à… t'inquiéter.

Entendre son père prononcer des mots aussi peu vulcains que celui-ci surprenait toujours Spock, à qui on avait appris que l'expression des sentiments devait être à jamais proscrite. Parfois, Sarek se permettait ce genre d'entorse à la règle, et son fils n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il pensait d'un tel comportement.***

Cependant, pour l'instant, l'attitude de son père était le cadet de ses soucis. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa mère, et attendait sa réponse. Visiblement, elle n'était pas totalement convaincue, mais Spock supposait qu'à présent qu'elle avait accepté I-Chaya dans sa maison, et l'avait offert en cadeau pour ses enfants, elle ne pouvait décemment refuser que lesdits enfants accomplissent les tâches inhérentes à la possession d'un animal domestique.

\- Très bien, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop.

Spock savait parfaitement que, pour une humaine, laisser son fils de cinq ans (maintenant six) quitter seul la maison pour aller marcher dans le désert était une aberration. L'année précédente, Sarek avait insisté pour que les deux enfants, munis d'un petit communicateur, puissent, durant leur temps libre, commencer à explorer les alentours immédiats de la maison – ce qui signifiait, pour Lucy et son frère, la lisière du grand désert de la Forge qui les fascinait tant. Après quelques semaines d'inquiétude un peu trop visible et même quelque peu étourdissante pour son fils, Amanda s'était habituée à cette liberté, bien plus grande que celle qui était accordée à des enfants humains élevés sur Terre.

Lucy, quoique également parfaitement conscience de l'immense compromis à l'éducation vulcaine, qui poussait très tôt les enfants vers l'indépendance totale, accordé à Sarek par leur mère, cherchait toujours à contourner les règles – aller un peu plus loin, rester un peu plus tard – tandis que Spock mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas dépasser d'un millimètre ou d'une nanoseconde les limites spatiales et temporelles imposées par ses parents. Pour l'instant, elle n'était pas parvenue à le convaincre de la suivre.

Ils quittèrent donc la maison, I-Chaya sur leurs talons, et furent aux portes du désert quelques minutes plus tard. Le sehlat les suivait, allant de l'un à l'autre avec un plaisir visible, furetant de droite et de gauche avant de revenir trotter entre eux, partageant de façon égale son affection à grands renforts de coups d'une langue baveuse et gluante qui faisaient rire Lucy.

\- Bon anniversaire, Spock ! s'écria-t-elle comme ils arrivaient à la lisière de la ville, à quelques rues de chez eux. Regarde, I-Chaya, ajouta-t-elle en grattant le sehlat derrière les oreilles, comme c'est beau !

L'animal s'assit et pencha la tête presque pensivement, comme s'il admirait en effet le spectacle grandiose du désert de la Forge qui s'étendait devant eux. Spock, comme à son habitude, se sentait comme transpercé par la grandeur et la beauté du lieu, mais Lucy, après trente secondes de contemplation, décida qu'elle en avait assez et qu'il était temps de bouger.

\- Allez, on fait la course !

Spock se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa sœur ne comprenait toujours pas l'absence d'intérêt à une lutte aussi inégale : elle mesurait 11,87 centimètres de plus que lui, et ses jambes plus longues alliées à une énergie débordante lui donnaient toujours la victoire.

\- C'est toi qui n'es pas logique, avait-elle un jour répliqué à sa protestation. Je gagne tout le temps maintenant, mais quand tu seras devenu plus grand que moi, ce sera à ton tour de me battre tout le temps. Proportionnellement, tu gagneras plus que moi, alors je prends de l'avance.

Il y avait en effet une certaine rationalité dans le raisonnement. Et puis Spock aimait courir, sentir le sable sous ses pieds et le vent sur son visage – et il attendait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, le jour, qui se rapprochait inexorablement, où, en effet, il dépasserait Lucy.

\- D'accord.

Ils s'élancèrent. Le sehlat, surpris par leur brusque départ, ne mit cependant pas longtemps à les rattraper, et même à les distancer. Spock ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont il bondissait, à la fois puissant et élégant, devant eux. I-Chaya tournait par moments la tête en arrière, afin de voir si les deux enfants le suivaient toujours. Le jeune Vulcain, accaparé par ce spectacle, ne vit pas un rocher sur son chemin, trébucha, sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et s'effondra dans le sable, mains en avant. Il sentit immédiatement une vive douleur lui percer le genou droit, qui avait probablement porté sur une pierre, et resta étendu à terre, haletant, légèrement étourdi.

Déjà Lucy revenait sur ses pas.

\- _Ponfo mirann_ !****

Spock, malgré la douleur qui irradiait dans sa jambe droite, ne put s'empêcher de se demander, pas pour la première fois, pour quelle raison les seuls mots que sa sœur parvenait à retenir en Vulcain étaient les rares insultes et jurons de son peuple.

\- Merde ! ajouta-t-elle en standard pour faire bonne mesure. Ça va ?

Spock sentit le museau légèrement humide d'I-Chaya se poser sur sa joue et il se redressa, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient, avant que sa sœur n'ait eu le temps de le toucher à son tour.

\- Ca va aller, répondit-il en levant une main écorchée, où perlaient des gouttes vertes, pour l'empêcher de s'approcher davantage.

Il n'avait pas besoin de subir un contact télépathique alors qu'il employait ses boucliers à contrôler la douleur.

\- Wahou, tu ne t'es pas raté ! commenta Lucy, assez inutilement.

Il s'assit et prit une brusque inspiration à la vue de son pantalon complètement déchiré, et de son genou ouvert et barbouillé de sang.

 _Contrôle_ , se morigéna-t-il, appelant à son aide toutes les techniques vulcaines qu'on lui avait enseignées.

I-Chaya se blottit contre lui, lui ôtant toute envie de pleurer, renforçant comme par magie ses boucliers mentaux. Il saisit à pleines mains le pelage soyeux avant d'enfouir sa tête dans la crinière dorée, respirant l'odeur fauve et réconfortante de l'animal. Ce dernier demeura parfaitement immobile, comme s'il avait perçu la détresse de l'enfant ( _détresse_ ne convenait pas, mais il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour décrire son état actuel), et ce calme absolu lui fit pousser un soupir d'aise.

Dans un silence confortable, Spock resta collé au sehlat, cherchant à percevoir sous ses doigts la vibration d'un ronronnement qu'il entendait distinctement, la pulsation lente d'un cœur qui battait, loin sous la couche de poils et de chair, régulière, solide, vivante.

Puis il se rendit compte dans un sursaut que le silence n'était absolument pas normal, puisque Lucy était dans les parages. Il releva la tête brusquement pour constater que sa sœur, à quelques pas de lui, le fixait, une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard. Une de celles que Spock ne comprenait pas lorsqu'il les voyait – un sentiment qu'il était absolument incapable de traduire en mots, de saisir, d'interpréter.

\- Quelque chose… ne va pas ? se risqua-t-il à demander, tout en continuant à caresser machinalement le cou de l'animal.

Elle haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu peux marcher ?

Il se redressa avec précautions, doucement poussé dans le dos par I-Chaya.

\- Je suis fonctionnel, répondit-il en omettant volontairement le « parfaitement » qu'il plaçait généralement entre le verbe et l'adjectif.

Lucy hésita, fit un pas vers lui, recula, secoua la tête avec une sorte de dureté.

\- Tu… Tu veux que je t'aide ou ça ira ? demanda-t-elle.

Aussi illogique que lui semblât un tel constat, sa voix sonnait… _faux_.

\- Est-ce que tu es… contrariée ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas prudent.

La douleur n'était pas si forte en fin de compte. Passé le premier moment de surprise, il était même facile de la mettre de côté comme on le lui avait appris. Il fit un pas, appuyé sur le sehlat, pendant que Lucy soupirait.

\- _Contrariée_ … répéta-t-elle. Oui, je suis _contrariée_. Tu te rends compte que tu as, en un quart d'heure, plus touché I-Chaya que moi en deux ans et demie ?

Spock s'arrêta de marcher et fixa sa sœur à son tour. Le sentiment qui perçait dans sa voix lui était inconnu et il ne parvenait pas à l'identifier, mais il était clair qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une émotion agréable.

\- Je… commença-t-il, mais il se tut, ne sachant comment finir sa phrase et pressentant qu'une explication logique ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

C'était souvent le cas, avec Lucy : son petit frère la blessait souvent, involontairement, par ses réactions toutes vulcaines, et lorsqu'il cherchait à réparer ce qu'il avait cassé bien malgré lui, il n'y parvenait pas et ne faisait que creuser le fossé entre eux. C'était une métaphore que sa mère avait employée, et qu'il comprenait bien, parce qu'il _voyait_ clairement le fossé entre lui et sa sœur, comme si ce dernier avait une existence réelle. Comme s'ils vivaient de part et d'autre d'une crevasse infranchissable, et pourtant si proches.

\- C'est un peu injuste de ma part, reprit la petite fille avec un nouveau soupir, mais… mais je voudrais comprendre : pourquoi est-ce que tu peux lui faire un câlin alors que tu ne m'en as jamais fait à moi ?

\- Je ne savais pas que cela te manquait, dit Spock en guise de réponse.

Lucy haussa les épaules dans un mouvement de désinvolture qui, le jeune Vulcain le savait, n'était pas totalement sincère.

\- J'aimerais juste comprendre, répondit-elle.

Spock acquiesça. Il pouvait comprendre ce désir.

\- Est-ce qu'I-Chaya ne ressent rien ? C'est pour ça que tu peux le toucher sans problème ?

\- Non, I-Chaya ressent beaucoup de choses. Mais ses sentiments sont… beaucoup plus simples que les tiens.

Spock avait touché sa sœur à cinq reprises, et la dernière fois, il avait failli s'évanouir tant la brûlure avait été insoutenable. Un des camarades de classe de Lucy était mort dans un accident, et la sensation de perte intense, de désespoir, d'incompréhension, d'impuissance qu'il avait éprouvée lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, parce que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment et qu'il se croyait prêt à l'aider, avait failli le submerger ses boucliers avaient été pris d'assaut et il s'était senti suffoquer. L'un dans l'autre, sa réaction involontaire avait eu un effet positif puisqu'elle avait détourné Lucy de son insondable chagrin.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer plus clairement, poursuivit-il. I-Chaya n'a qu'une palette limitée d'émotions. Il est… content d'être avec nous, il veut nous protéger, et cela s'arrête là. Si je te touche, tes sentiments sont mêlés, impossibles à différencier. Il y en a tellement. Et ils sont beaucoup plus forts. Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas autant de poils qu'I-Chaya, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Après tout, le contact de peau à peau permettait un transfert émotionnel total, mais il semblait logique de penser que le pelage de l'animal formait comme un écran…

Pendant un instant, Lucy fit une petit grimace, comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais au lieu de cela elle éclata de rire, et Spock se sentit instantanément plus léger.

\- Heureusement que je n'ai pas autant de poils qu'I-Chaya ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu imagines ?

Spock l'imaginait sans peine, et il sentit le coin gauche de sa bouche remonter légèrement.

\- Je jure qu'un jour, je te ferai rire.

Il reprit immédiatement une façade calme et neutre.

\- Les Vulcains ne rient pas.

\- Tu sais que j'aime les défis, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Bon anniversaire, Lucy, murmura-t-il en effleurant rapidement la manche de sa tunique.

Un geste si insignifiant - pour un humain - ne compenserait certes pas les années (passées et à venir) de distance vulcaine dont Lucy, il le comprenait à présent, devait souffrir, mais il espérait qu'elle comprendrait l'intention.

C'était compter sans la propension de sa sœur à oublier ce qui s'était passé l'instant d'après.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire d'I-Chaya un membre de notre équipage ? demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

* * *

 *** Mia et Arthur sont des personnages que j'ai inventés et qui se sont occupés de Lucy sur Terre avant qu'elle ne vienne sur Vulcain. Je vais donner des infos éparses sur le passé de Lucy au fil des chapitres, en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop tiré par les cheveux.**

 **** _Nashaut_ : bonjour, bienvenue, en Vulcain.**

 ***** Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que ce Sarek ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celui de TOS. Pour être honnête, c'est un personnage que je déteste. Essentiellement en raison de son comportement vis-à-vis de Spock. J'avais envie de le réhabiliter un peu. Il me semble différent dans le reboot, j'aime à croire qu'il est capable de s'adapter à son épouse humaine et de ne pas juger son fils trop durement lorsqu'il n'est "pas assez Vulcain" à son goût... J'espère qu'il ne vous semblera pas trop OOC.**

 ****** _Ponfo mirann_ : la seule injure que je connaisse en Vulcain, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Probablement "allez vous faire foutre", ou peut-être "merde, fait chier", ou encore tout autre chose. Je la connais par le biais de _The big bang theory_ , une série que je n'ai regardée _que_ parce que ma cousine m'a dit "mais allez, il y a plein de références à _Star Trek_ " (ou comment me prendre par les sentiments...).Pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est Sheldon Cooper qui dit ça, et je pense que c'est la chose la plus grossière qu'on l'entend dire de toute la série. Avec le "Live long and suck it, Zachary Quinto" qui m'a juste fait hurler de rire.**


	4. Sept ans

_Aujourd'hui 6 janvier, très chers amis, c'est l'anniversaire de Spock (et, accessoirement, de Sherlock Holmes, et je ne peux me résoudre à croire que cette coïncidence en soit réellement une, mais c'est un sujet pour une autre occasion). Je ne pouvais donc pas laisser passer cette date sans un petit chapitre sur cette fic. Pour une fois, le point de vue de Lucy (je pense qu'elle est plutôt mature pour son âge et pas trop stupide, dans la mesure où elle passe le plus clair de son temps avec son petit frère)._

 _J'aborde dans ce chapitre un thème parfaitement canon (à la fois dans TOS et dans le reboot) qui me pose problème : le fait que Spock ait été rejeté, étant jeune, par ses condisciples, sous le fallacieux prétexte qu'il n'était pas totalement Vulcain. Pour un peuple qui prône la tolérance et l'absence d'émotions, je les trouve plutôt vaches, mais bon, les enfants sont cruels, j'imagine qu'il en est de même dans toutes les espèces humanoïdes. Mon explication (que je ne développe pas dans ce chapitre) est la suivante : les enfants ne sont pas très avancés sur la voie vulcaine et ont encore beaucoup à apprendre, ils sont donc plus sujets que les adultes aux émotions. Ce qui explique qu'ils soient moins tolérants envers la différence, qui les inquiète peut-être. Après, je me refuse à croire que TOUS les camarades de Spock se liguent contre eux, j'ai donc essayé de nuancer le propos._

 _Petit mot à Becky la Jalouse : je ne peux pas te répondre en MP, mais non, je n'ai pas vu_ Star Trek Discovery _. Je sais que Spock a dans cette série une sœur adoptive, mais je l'ignorais lorsque j'ai inventé Lucy et elles n'ont rien à voir._

 _Dernière précision : le "panthiar" et tous les personnages vulcains cités dans ce chapitres sont totalement non-canons et uniquement sortis de ma tête._

.

 **Sept ans**

\- Lieutenant Spock, vous me recevez ?

\- Affirmatif, commandant.

\- Comment se déroule votre mission ?

De l'autre côté, au milieu des crachouillis du vieux communicateur, dont la portée ne dépassait pas cinquante mètres, la voix de Spock s'éleva, étonnamment hésitante.

\- Je… viens de repérer une forme de vie potentiellement dangereuse et je m'apprêtais à vous contacter.

\- Une forme de vie potentiellement dangereuse ? répéta Lucy, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

S'il y avait une forme de vie potentiellement dangereuse à seulement quelques kilomètres de chez eux, ni Amanda ni Sarek ne les auraient laissés s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Ce qui signifiait que Spock, contrairement à toutes ses habitudes, était probablement en train de laisser libre cours à une faculté toute humaine, qu'il n'utilisait que contraint et forcé – l'imagination.

 _C'était un beau cadeau d'anniversaire_ , songea la petite fille en sautant lestement à terre depuis le rocher sur lequel elle était montée.

\- Affirmatif, commandant, reprit le jeune Vulcain. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un panthiar.

\- Euh… Un quoi ?

\- Un panthiar, répéta patiemment Spock. Il s'agit d'un mammifère vulcain extrêmement rare, mesurant de cinquante-deux à quatre-vingt-six centimètres, d'un poids qui ne dépasse jamais…

\- Franchement, Spock, _on s'en fout_ ! l'interrompit la petite fille avec un soupir d'exaspération.

Elle adorait son petit frère, mais il avait une conception du _jeu_ assez particulière. Elle avait beau lui dire que ce genre de précisions ne l'intéressait pas, il continuait à la bombarder des caractéristiques techniques de la moindre petite feuille, du plus infime morceau de roche, de l'insecte le moins intéressant de toute la planète. Il en _inventait_ même lorsque Lucy décrivait les monstres sortis de son esprit fécond.

\- Un commandant de vaisseau n'est pas censé dire ce genre de choses, répondit Spock très sérieusement.

Lucy se retint de lui répondre une véritable grossièreté, pour lui montrer ce dont était capable un commandant _humain_. Après tout, il avait sept ans aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le moment de l'insulter. Elle reprit donc le fil du jeu :

\- Nous arrivons immédiatement, monsieur Spock. Pas de panique !

\- Les Vulcains ne paniquent pas.

Lucy trépigna d'impatience et ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

\- Un officier scientifique n'est pas censé dire ce genre de choses.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit était très nettement désapprobateur. Spock n'aimait pas essuyer ce genre de remarques de la part de sa sœur.

\- Tu sais, ajouta-t-elle sur un coup de tête, mais avec une sincérité totale, si un jour tu dois vraiment travailler avec des humains, ça risque de les agacer plutôt qu'autre chose que tu leur rappelles tout le temps que tu « n'as pas d'émotions ».

Sans attendre de réponse, elle coupa la communication, et se précipita au « secours » de son frère, I-Chaya sur ses talons. Chaque semaine, leur aire de jeux – _d'exploration_ , disait Spock que ce terme dérangeait moins – grandissait un peu plus, morceau par morceau, grappillé, parfois arraché au consentement d'Amanda, qui allait tout d'abord vérifier que les lieux ne présentaient pas de danger potentiel. Lucy et son frère s'étaient fabriqué de fausses combinaisons spatiales, avaient bricolé un certain nombre d'« outils scientifiques de haute précision » à l'aide d'instruments de cuisine et d'objets divers récupérés ci et là (leur mère avait exprimé une colère toute humaine à la vue d'une ancienne machine à coudre terrienne, apparemment d'une grande valeur, réduite en morceaux par les bons soins de ses enfants), et avaient peaufiné leurs rôles.

La petite fille avait été nommée par Spock commandant de leur vaisseau, baptisé le _Pacifique_ d'un commun accord. D'abord, parce qu'ils représentaient la Fédération, et donc qu'ils _étaient_ pacifiques. Ensuite, parce que c'était le nom de l'océan dont Lucy n'avait que de très vagues souvenirs, et qu'elle ne désespérait pas de revoir un jour. Le jeune Vulcain s'était auto-proclamé officier scientifique, ce qui lui donnait (selon lui, mais Lucy n'était pas d'accord) le droit de la bassiner avec ses précisions techniques super-longues et super-chiantes. (Et _jamais_ elle n'admettrait qu'elle en savait, grâce à son frère, trois fois plus que la plupart de ses camarades humains, ce qui lui permettait de ne rien faire en classe et de laisser son esprit vagabonder la majeure partie du temps.)

A eux deux, accompagnés d'I-Chaya, qui jouait le rôle de garde du corps responsable de la sécurité de leur vaisseau, ils avaient déjà exploré plusieurs kilomètres de désert, pierre après pierre, grain de sable après grain de sable. Leurs trouvailles n'étaient pas minces, et ils possédaient déjà une belle collection de minéraux (y compris au moins deux météorites), de végétaux (le nombre de plantes qui poussaient dans le désert, à l'insu de tous, dans les interstices des rochers, les fascinait tous deux) mais également de « traces animales » – élytres perdues, carapaces desséchées d'insectes, plumes, mue de serpent, touffe de poils, et même parfois l'empreinte légère d'un mammifère ou d'un reptile…

Peu de temps auparavant, ils avaient reçu l'autorisation officielle, après des semaines de réticences maternelles, de se rendre jusqu'à une colline qui, de loin, leur avait toujours semblé immense. Ils avaient préparé leur expédition avec soin, profitant du fait que leur anniversaire tombe durant le seul jour de congé de la semaine de Spock, et, dûment accompagnés d'I-Chaya (la crainte de leur mère pour le sehlat s'était – _illogiquement_ , selon Spock – transformée en admiration, et elle exigeait qu'il aille avec eux durant toutes leurs balades), s'étaient lancé à l'abordage du monticule rocheux. Ils s'étaient séparés un quart d'heure auparavant pour couvrir le maximum de terrain, et Lucy avait hâte de voir quel « mammifère potentiellement dangereux » son frère avait déniché. Une empreinte, probablement, ou bien une touffe de poils. Ce qui permettrait à la petite fille de lui offrir – _enfin_ – son cadeau. Le tricordeur était bien enfoui au fond de son sac depuis plus de quinze heures, et elle avait dû faire appel à toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas le tendre à Spock quinze heures auparavant, à la minute où il était rentré à la maison. Imaginer la tête qu'il ferait en le voyant (elle était certaine qu'un tel présent ne pouvait le laisser indifférent, même si elle ne savait pas quelle allait être sa réaction) l'avait certes aidée à patienter, mais il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se contenir.

A sa gauche, I-Chaya s'arrêta avec un grondement rauque, et Lucy l'imita brutalement en apercevant la créature, qui se trouvait à quelques pas seulement de son frère. Ce dernier avançait, lentement mais sûrement, vers l'étrange animal aux reflets irisés qu'un éboulement de rochers avait pris au piège : sa patte avant droite était coincée sous une large pierre plate, et il se contorsionnait pour faire face à Spock, qui s'approchait toujours. De sa patte gauche recouverte de griffes acérées, il labourait le roc pour se libérer.

\- _Kroikah*_ , I-Chaya ! s'exclama le jeune Vulcain d'un ton d'autorité.

A côté de Lucy, le sehlat, visiblement prêt à bondir sur l'intrus, se figea net, mais sans cesser de gronde, parcouru de frissons. Pour une fois qu'il obéissait, c'était bien leur veine !

\- Spock, reviens, chuchota-t-elle en avalant péniblement à la vue des dents pointues de l'animal.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est un panthiar, dit Spock sur un ton émerveillé (du moins, émerveillé pour Spock, un fait tellement rare que sa sœur pouvait en compter les occurrences sur les doigts d'une seule main).

\- Et alors ? demanda Lucy, qui ne voyait pas en quoi connaître l'identité de la bestiole la rendait moins dangereuse.

\- Et alors, on sait très peu de choses sur eux. C'est le moment ou jamais d'en apprendre davantage.

\- Et te faire bouffer par l'un d'entre eux va t'avancer à quoi ? demanda-t-elle en avançant résolument vers Spock, qui lui semblait dangereusement trop près de la chose à son goût.

Profitant d'un instant d'hésitation de son frère, elle bondit, le saisit par le bras et le força à reculer d'une bonne dizaine de mètres.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Pas tant que je ne serai pas certaine que tu ne vas pas aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Les yeux de Spock s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ce n'est pas un loup, protesta-t-il. Il n'y a pas de loups sur Vulcain.

Lucy poussa un gémissement de frustration.

\- Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Et ne me demande pas pour la millième fois ce que tu dois laisser tomber. Je _sais_ que tu n'as rien dans les mains, je _sais_ qu'il n'y a pas de loups sur Vulcain. Et je _sais_ aussi que ce truc là-bas est probablement dangereux, compte tenu de la taille de ses griffes et de ses crocs.

\- I-Chaya aussi a des griffes et des crocs très longs et il n'est pas dangereux, rétorqua le Vulcain en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma aussi net. Cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas prendre au jeu de son frère. A chaque fois qu'elle se laissait entraîner dans une discussion pseudo-logique avec lui ( _pseudo_ , parce qu'il n'était absolument pas _logique_ d'aller caresser une bestiole avec des dents de cette taille), elle perdait. La seule solution possible était une diversion. Or, elle avait exactement ce qu'il fallait dans son sac…

\- D'accord, Monsieur Logique, tu as gagné. _Peut-être_ que ce truc (elle agita vaguement la main en direction de l'animal, non sans vérifier qu'il était toujours coincé sous son rocher) n'est absolument pas dangereux et _peut-être_ que tu as raison de vouloir aller le délivrer. Laisse-moi juste t'offrir mon cadeau avant, d'accord ?

\- Maintenant ? s'étonna Spock, qui détourna enfin les yeux du panthiar.

\- Ce n'est pas un cadeau… permanent, précisa Lucy, hésitant légèrement sur le dernier mot, qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer (passer les trois quarts de son temps libre avec Spock, qui avait visiblement ingurgité le dictionnaire Vulcain-standard à l'âge de deux ans et demie, lui avait permis d'étoffer considérablement son vocabulaire, mais elle bloquait cependant toujours sur certains termes qui lui semblaient abstraits). Je t'en offrirai un autre ce soir ( _un que je peux offrir devant les parents sans me faire disputer_ , pensa-t-elle, mais elle se garda bien de le dire), mais tu pourrais avoir besoin du premier dès maintenant. En fait, j'attendais que tu trouves une bestiole quelconque pour te le donner.

\- Un panthiar n'est pas une _bestiole quelconque_ , fit remarquer Spock avec une neutralité qui, pour les yeux et les oreilles avertis de sa sœur, dissimulait mal sa contrariété.

Ladite contrariété fut vite dissipée par la vue du tricordeur que Lucy avait – _enfin_ – sorti de son sac. Les yeux de Spock s'agrandirent de surprise, et, toute discipline vulcaine oubliée, il la regarda d'un air légèrement ahuri qui aurait fait éclater de rire la jeune humaine si elle n'avait pas, à cet instant, trouvé son frère si _mignon_. Elle résista à l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui faire un gros bisou, ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il avait été totalement humain.

\- Bon anniversaire, Spock.

\- Où… Où as-tu trouvé un tricordeur ? balbutia-t-il (et il en fallait beaucoup pour faire balbutier Spock).

\- Je l'ai… emprunté, répondit-elle évasivement tout en lui tendant l'objet du délit.

\- A qui ? demanda le Vulcain d'un ton presque sévère, non sans lorgner l'appareil avec envie.

Lorsque Spock oubliait de faire des phrases complètes, avec sujet-verbe-complément (et, dans le cas de questions, _inversion du sujet_ ), c'était que l'heure était vraiment grave.

\- Devine, dit la petite fille en riant.

Mais Spock n'avait – comme d'habitude – aucune envie de rire.

\- Lucy, ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Tu ne devines vraiment pas ? demanda-t-elle, redevenant à son tour sérieuse.

Le jeune Vulcain hocha négativement (et vigoureusement) la tête, et Lucy se sentit un peu triste, comme à chaque fois que son petit frère ne comprenait pas quelque chose qui aurait semblé évident à n'importe quel humain.

\- Je l'ai pris dans le sac de Sahryl, répondit-elle, et la légère, presque imperceptible, mais bien présente, lueur d'angoisse qui passa dans le regard de Spock raviva en elle des pulsions meurtrières qu'elle avait pourtant cru pouvoir maîtriser.

Sahryl allait _payer_. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Le coup du tricordeur n'était qu'un début. Lucy allait lui en faire _baver_. Et elle ne s'estimerait satisfaite que lorsque le Vulcain viendrait la supplier à genoux d'arrêter.

Lorsque Spock lui avait expliqué, trois semaines auparavant, après un interrogatoire particulièrement retors de sa part (mais, tout comme Amanda, elle avait _vu_ que quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle savait que pour que son frère crache le morceau – encore une expression humaine illogique – il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que de le harceler), la façon dont Sahryl et Sokar l'avaient traité, elle avait réussi à ne pas manifester de colère _trop_ excessive. Elle savait que c'était la dernière chose dont Spock avait besoin à ce moment. De manière générale, elle avait appris à rester calme, à dissimuler ses émotions les plus violentes, afin de ne pas perturber son petit frère, chez qui une manifestation brute de sentiments éveillait toujours une détresse d'autant plus profonde qu'il ne s'autorisait pas à l'exprimer. Mais la rage qui l'avait brusquement envahie lorsqu'elle avait appris que deux des six Vulcains de son groupe de travail avaient décidé que Spock n'était _pas assez doué_ pour utiliser comme les autres le tricordeur fourni par le professeur avait été… intense.

\- Je croyais que les Vulcains étaient une espèce _juste_ , avait-elle hurlé lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec sa mère et lui avait exposé la situation, que Spock avait évidemment soigneusement cachée à ses parents. C'est Sarek qui n'arrête pas de dire que _là où il n'y a pas d'émotion, il n'y a pas de place pour la violence**_. Mais ces… ces… ces _Kre'nath***_ (jurer en Vulcain n'était pas aussi satisfaisant qu'en standard, mais ces abrutis méritaient d'être insultés dans leur propre langue) n'arrêtent pas de rabaisser Spock. Ils lui ont dit qu'il n'était _pas assez Vulcain_ , qu'il ne _méritait_ pas d'utiliser le même matériel qu'eux. Qu'il n'était _pas assez doué_ , qu'il était _handicapé_ par ses ascendances humaines…

Cette simple idée était risible, mais apparemment Spock l'avait prise au sérieux. Ce genre de remarques, lancées de façon anodine depuis quelques temps par certains de ses camarades, avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit du jeune Vulcain, malgré les affirmations réitérées de sa sœur : _non_ , il n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre, et _si_ , il avait les mêmes droits que tout le monde.

Ce qu'avaient fait Amanda et Sarek suite à cette affaire, Lucy l'ignorait, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était que, trois semaines plus tard, Spock n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion d'utiliser le tricordeur. Les professeurs, d'après Sarek, ne se mêlaient pas de ce genre de querelles internes, se contentant de les observer afin, plus tard, de guider leurs élèves selon leur caractère. Apparemment, Sahryl et Sokar avaient une certaine ascendance sur leurs condisciples, et aucun membre du groupe n'avait osé prendre la défense du jeune hybride. A une exception notable…

\- Mais comment as-tu fait ? murmura Spock.

Lucy se sentit soulagée que son frère ne la condamne pas et ne la force pas à aller immédiatement rendre l'appareil à son « propriétaire » (elle avait envisagé cette possibilité et avait préparé un contre-argumentaire dans ce sens, mais elle était heureuse d'éviter la confrontation). L'attrait de manipuler, durant toute la journée, un tricordeur, devait peser plus lourd dans son esprit que la moralité rigide qu'on lui avait inculquée. La petite fille s'en sentit ridiculement heureuse.

\- Figure-toi que tu n'es pas aussi seul que tu sembles le penser, répondit-elle. Je me suis fait… disons… des alliés.

\- Des _alliés_ ? répéta Spock sur un ton aussi dubitatif que le lui permettait son éducation vulcaine. Lucy, ce n'est pas la guerre…

\- _Si_ , le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Si, c'est la guerre, et je t'assure qu'ils vont la perdre.

\- Qui ?

\- Sahryl et Sokar, et tous les autres qui te feront du mal, répondit-elle avec une violence qu'elle ne parvint pas à réprimer totalement.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal, déclara timidement Spock, et Lucy explosa.

\- Spock, _toi aussi_ tu avais droit à ce tricordeur. Il appartenait au groupe, et tu aurais _dû_ pouvoir l'utiliser. Ce n'est pas parce que deux crétins ont décidé que tu n'en étais pas digne que c'est vrai. Ils avaient juste peur que tu arrives à t'en servir mieux qu'eux, plus rapidement, plus efficacement, parce que tu es plus intelligent qu'eux ! Ils sont jaloux parce que tu as quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas, voilà la vérité !

\- Les Vulcains n'éprouvent ni peur ni jalousie, répondit Spock de la façon la plus monocorde possible, poings crispés le long du corps, et je ne suis pas plus intel…

\- Tu crois vraiment que les autres n'éprouvent ni peur ni jalousie ? l'interrompit Lucy. Tu crois vraiment que tout le monde y arrive mieux que toi ? La voie vulcaine est un chemin long et difficile, même Sarek le dit. Qui respecte le mieux les préceptes de Surak, à ton avis : toi, ou ces deux abrutis qui ne savent pas ce que _vivre ensemble_ signifie ? Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Et aussi longtemps qu'ils… t'embêteront ( _si Spock ne voulait pas admettre que Sahryl et Sokar étaient capable de le blesser émotionnellement, elle pouvait passer sur le terme et se contenter de cet euphémisme_ ), je serai là pour te défendre.

Spock fronça les sourcils, et Lucy vit le moment où il allait rétorque, de sa voix froide et sans émotions, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Elle se prépara mentalement au rejet qui ne pouvait manquer de venir. Dès qu'elle proclamait quelque chose d'un peu trop sentimental au goût de son frère, ce dernier se refermait sur lui-même dans un mécanisme de défense bien rôdé qu'elle ne comprenait que trop bien, puisqu'elle utilisait exactement le même lorsque Spock refusait de lui accorder la moindre place émotionnelle dans son existence.

Cependant, au lieu de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, Spock se contenta de la regarder avec une attention soigneusement contrôlée. Enfin, il hocha la tête.

\- C'est… un beau cadeau, dit-il de façon parfaitement neutre.

Lucy sentit le coin de ses lèvres remonter malgré elle.

\- De rien, répondit-elle. Tu pourras aussi remercier T'Linva. Elle m'a aidée à entrer dans le centre d'apprentissage et elle a fait le guet. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas réussi à prendre le tricordeur dans le sac de Sahryl.

Les oreilles de son frère devinrent soudain beaucoup plus vertes, et Lucy ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

\- Tu sais que T'Linva t'aime beaucoup, répondit la petite fille aussi calmement que possible. Elle te trouve… _charmant_.

Cette fois, ce furent les joues de Spock qui virèrent au vert olive.

\- Ce n'est pas une remarque très vulcaine, murmura-t-il.

\- Eh bien, il faut croire que T'Linva n'est pas _totalement_ Vulcaine dans sa tête. Ce qui, en l'occurrence, est une bonne chose, puisqu'elle m'a aidée. Et elle m'aidera également demain, lorsque j'irai remettre le tricordeur dans le sac de Sokar.

\- Dans le sac de Sokar ? répéta Spock, visiblement perplexe. Mais…

Lucy poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Réfléchis deux minutes, espèce d'andouille ! Sahryl a perdu le tricordeur que vous a confié le professeur. Le tricordeur est retrouvé dans le sac de Sokar. Même si ce dernier affirme qu'il n'y est pour rien, il semble… _logique_ … de penser que c'est lui qui l'a pris, non ?

Spock cligna des yeux. La petite fille savait, par expérience, que beaucoup d'informations lui étaient parvenues et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour les digérer.

\- En attendant, reprit-elle sans laisser à son frère le temps de trouver une faille dans son raisonnement (du genre _Les Vulcains ne mentent pas_ ), voilà ton cadeau ! Avec ça, on va pouvoir voir si ton _panthiar_ est dangereux ou non.

Spock effleura avec précautions la surface du tricordeur, sans oser le prendre.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, dit Lucy, mais je t'assure que tu as le _droit_ de t'en servir. C'est toi qui m'as expliqué, un jour, qu'il y avait des choses légales et des choses légitimes…

\- Je n'ai pas dit _choses_.

Comptez sur Spock pour vous reprendre sur un terme trop _imprécis_ à son goût alors que vous essayez de lui transmettre une idée fondamentale.

\- … Dis-toi que ce que tu fais est parfaitement _légitime_ , même si ça n'est pas totalement _légal_. Des fois, les lois sont juste stupides, Spock.

\- Mais si tu te fais prendre ? chuchota le Vulcain, d'une voix si basse qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre.

\- C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? s'étonna Lucy.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Le mot _inquiétude_ ne faisait normalement pas partie du vocabulaire spockien, comme tous les termes vaguement émotionnels, et elle ne commettait généralement pas l'erreur d'utiliser ce champ lexical pour parler des sentiments prétendument non-existants de son frère. Cependant, ce dernier ne nia pas en bloc, mais se contenta de détourner le regard.

\- Je ne me ferai pas prendre, affirma Lucy avec une assurance qu'elle était loin d'éprouver.

Le vol du tricordeur au centre d'apprentissage, la veille, avait été périlleux, et sans l'aide de T'Linva et de sa grande sœur T'Lomeng, la jeune humaine se serait probablement fait attraper par un professeur avant même d'arriver aux vestiaires. Cela dit, l'expression de Sahryl lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait égaré le tricordeur (T'Linva et Lucy l'avaient discrètement suivi dans l'espoir de surprendre ce genre de manifestation émotionnelle parfaitement indigne d'un bon Vulcain, et la seule chose qu'elles regrettaient étaient de n'avoir pas eu d'appareil photographique en leur possession) avait donné tout son sens à cette petite équipée.

\- Et même si je me faisais prendre, ça en vaudrait la peine, conclut-elle.

Spock ferma un instant les yeux, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était submergé par trop d'émotions, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à en faire le tri immédiat. Lucy, sachant qu'elle était déjà allée un peu trop loin, reprit le ton qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle jouait le rôle de commandant du _Pacifique_ :

\- Monsieur Spock, nous avons une planète à explorer, et, si je ne m'abuse, une créature légendaire à délivrer. Il serait _illogique_ de perdre davantage de temps.

Le jeune Vulcain laissa un vague sourire flotter sur ses lèvres et s'empara du tricordeur.

\- A vos ordres, commandant.

Il mit en marche l'appareil avec une rapidité qui fit sourire Lucy.

 _Pas assez doué ?_ ricana-t-elle intérieurement. Vraiment, ces sombres crétins auraient pu choisir un prétexte plus plausible.

* * *

 *** _Kroikah_ : "Stop" en Vulcain.**

 **** Spock dit ça, dans je ne sais plus quel épisode de TOS (j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher).**

 ***** _Kre'nath_ : une insulte vulcaine que j'ai trouvée je ne sais plus où... (Admirez la précision des notes de bas de page aujourd'hui.)**


	5. Huit ans

_Un peu de "Young Spock" aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée pour celles qui attendent la suite de "The dead marshes". Comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes publications, et surtout, ces dernières dépendent largement de mon état d'esprit. Disons que lorsque tout va bien, j'ai tendance à écrire du H/C, voire du angst, mais lorsque je ne suis pas en super forme, je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. C'est comme lire du Baudelaire quand on est déprimé : ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Lorsque je broie du noir, ou que je suis malade, j'ai besoin d'écrire des choses plus légères (même si, comme vous allez le constater, c'est assez sentimental). Mais je n'oublie pas mes autres fics, promis._

 _Autre précision : des problèmes de santé m'empêchent de passer autant de temps que je veux devant un écran, si bien que ce chapitre a été écrit "à l'aveugle" et relu seulement deux fois. (Pour moi, c'est peu.) Ce qui veut dire que c'est probablement moins bien écrit que d'habitude, peut-être moins cohérent aussi, et que des fautes d'orthographe ont pu m'échapper. N'hésitez pas à me le dire._

 _Ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre demeure relativement flou, mais c'est voulu. Spock ne sait pas exactement ce qui lui est arrivé, et personne n'est vraiment capable de le dire. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'écrirai une autre fic sur Lucy, qui expliquera tout ce qui n'est pas clair dans cette histoire. Pour l'instant, j'en reste au point de vue de Spock enfant, qui ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Mes obsessions me rattrapent ici aussi, mais j'espère être restée dans une tonalité plus nostalgique que dramatique._

* * *

 **Huit ans**

Il entendait distinctement, quelque part sur sa gauche, le bourdonnement d'un insecte quelconque, mêlé au brouhaha de gens qui parlaient, ponctuant parfois leur conversation d'un éclat de rire peu discret. _Des humains_ , déduisit Spock sans parvenir à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait du mal à émerger du coton dans lequel il avait l'impression d'avoir été constamment enveloppé durant cette dernière semaine. Il décida donc de rester un moment immobile, ni vraiment endormi ni tout à fait réveillé, entouré des bras réconfortants de sa mère. C'était l'un de ces rares moments où l'étreinte d'Amanda était la seule chose capable de chasser les ombres qui menaçaient de l'engloutir l'un de ces rares moments où non seulement il acceptait, mais _recherchait_ le contact physique l'un de ces rares moments où il s'autorisait à être humain, parce qu'il savait que son côté vulcain ne pouvait apporter aucune réponse à son problème.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dort _encore_ ?

La voix de Lucy, à peine un chuchotement, retentit non loin de lui, et Spock réalisa alors que la main de sa sœur était posée sur sa manche et que, comme lui-même tenait le bras de sa mère (il s'était probablement endormi dans ses bras, accroché à la manche de sa robe, comme un bébé – mais il était trop fatigué pour en éprouver la moindre honte), la petite fille s'agrippait farouchement au sien, comme si elle avait eu peur qu'il ne parte. Ce qui était illogique, car il n'avait ni l'intention ni la possibilité d'aller nulle part. Mais Lucy _était_ illogique.

Et lui aussi, apparemment, car cette voix, qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis deux semaines, fit naître dans sa poitrine une onde de chaleur qui le fit soupirer de bien-être. Lucy était revenue. Tout allait s'arranger. Ce n'était certes pas une assertion logique, mais elle n'en était pas moins vraie.

\- Ton frère est très fatigué, répondit calmement Amanda. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il a juste besoin de repos.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça, dit Lucy, dont la voix tremblotait dangereusement, mais il dort _tout le temps_.

\- Parce qu'il en a besoin, répéta patiemment leur mère. Ce qui est arrivé à Spock est épuisant pour un Vulcain.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver, marmonna la petite fille en resserrant son étreinte sur le bras de son frère.

Spock aurait voulu hocher la tête en guise d'approbation. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, malgré les explications fournies par les guérisseurs à l'hôpital de ShiKahr.

\- Ce genre de choses se produit parfois chez les jeunes enfants, expliqua Amanda. Ils n'arrivent pas à supporter le poids de tous les liens mentaux qu'ils ont créés, et leur esprit ralentit, s'affaiblit. Ils ont juste besoin d'être au calme pendant quelque temps et de reprendre des forces.

\- Oui, je sais, tu m'as déjà dit ça, la coupa Lucy avec agacement. Mais pourquoi _maintenant_ ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de T'Pring* ?

Décidément, sa sœur et lui étaient… _sur la même longueur d'onde_. C'était une expression qui plaisait beaucoup à Spock, parce qu'elle illustrait parfaitement l'état d'esprit télépathique qu'il parvenait parfois à atteindre.

 _T'Pring_. Spock n'avait vu la jeune Vulcaine que deux fois, et pourtant il sentait en permanence le lien, invisible, impalpable et pourtant indestructible, qui l'attachait à elle. Ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement, ne se connaîtraient peut-être jamais, puisqu'il n'était absolument pas certain que Spock entrât un jour dans la phase du _pon farr_ , mais ils étaient liés. Probablement pour toujours. C'était une sensation très étrange, pas totalement déplaisante, mais étrange. Spock n'avait pu s'empêcher de voir un lien de cause à effet entre la cérémonie du lien et l'intense fatigue mentale qui s'était emparée de lui quelques semaines plus tard.

\- Les guérisseurs disent que c'est très peu probable, répondit Amanda.

Le jeune Vulcain repéra aussitôt quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix de sa mère, comme une réticence, ou plutôt la crainte d'en dire davantage. Lucy, qui était extrêmement sensible à ce genre d'inflexions, dut la percevoir également, car elle insista :

\- Alors, ils en disent quoi ?

Leur mère soupira.

\- Ma chérie, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Ça, Spock était bien placé pour le savoir, c'était une chose qu'il ne fallait _jamais_ dire à Lucy. Surtout lorsque les choses que les adultes estimaient « sans importance » concernaient son frère.

\- _Pas d'importance ?_ s'étrangla-t-elle. Dis-moi plutôt que tu ne veux rien me dire ! Pourquoi est-ce que…

Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, elle retira sa main de la manche de son frère avec un petit cri étranglé, comme si son contact l'avait brûlé. Spock, la gorge serrée, aurait voulu la retenir, mais il était incapable de bouger. La mémoire lui était cependant revenue d'un seul coup – le discours des guérisseurs, les questions de ses parents, son refus obstiné à accepter ce qui semblait évident à tout le monde…

\- Ils pensent que c'est à cause de _moi_ , murmura Lucy. A cause du lien qu'on partage, Spock et moi.

Leur mère soupira.

\- Plus précisément, ils pensent que, comme tu es partie en vacances avec les Petersen, Spock a eu du mal à maintenir le lien à cause de la distance.

\- Parce que T'Pring habite à côté de chez nous, peut-être ? s'étrangla Lucy.

La remarque était parfaitement logique, et Spock n'avait pas manqué de la formuler lorsque le guérisseur qui s'occupait de lui à l'hôpital lui avait fait part de ses doutes sur le lien qui l'unissait à sa sœur. T'Pring vivait de l'autre côté de la planète, à exactement 8754 kilomètres de ShiKahr**. Lucy n'était partie qu'à 2789 kilomètres.

\- T'Pring est Vulcaine et elle a un pouvoir télépathique bien supérieur au tien. Avec elle, Spock n'a pas besoin de faire d'efforts.

\- Ils ont vraiment une réponse _logique_ à tout, cracha la petite fille avec ce que Spock identifia sans peine comme de l'amertume. Et tu les crois ? Et Spock les croit ? ajouta-t-elle anxieusement. Il m'en veut ?

\- Lucy… commença leur mère, mais le mouvement que fit Spock dans ses bras l'empêcha de poursuivre.

Par un effort de volonté qui lui sembla presque au-dessus de ses forces, le Vulcain ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte de sa mère, cherchant en vain dans le brouillard qui l'entourait le regard de sa sœur.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda gentiment Amanda en aidant son fils à s'asseoir.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et dut se les frotter pour enfin parvenir à distinguer les alentours immédiats. A sa gauche, Lucy gardait obstinément la tête baissée, signe, chez elle, d'une colère intense ou d'un chagrin inexprimable.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-il. Où sommes-nous ? ajouta-t-il en apercevant, derrière la petite fille, la pelouse en pente douce qui menait à un magnifique lac aux reflets d'un jaune orangé.

\- Au centre de Phanghar***, répondit Amanda en caressant doucement son front, replaçant les mèches noires qui s'étaient rebellées pendant son sommeil. Nous sommes arrivés hier soir. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Tu dormais, précisa Lucy, la voix légèrement instable.

Il était évident qu'elle prenait sur elle pour manifester le moins possible ses sentiments, et Spock lui en fut reconnaissant. Il lui fallait parler à sa sœur le plus vite possible, l'assurer qu'elle n'était pour rien dans sa condition actuelle. L'assurer qu'il ne lui en _voulait_ pas – il était Vulcain, comment aurait-il pu en vouloir à qui que ce fût ?

\- Je me souviens, dit-il avec un léger hochement de tête.

En effet, il se souvenait. Après la crise de l'avant-veille, un des guérisseurs, ami de longue date de son père, avait préconisé des soins plus… humains. Le centre de Phanghar, situé dans une petite oasis du désert de la Forge, accueillait essentiellement des membres de la petite communauté humaine qui vivait sur Vulcain. Les patients étaient surtout traités pour des maladies mentales propres à leur espèce, ce qui n'empêchait pas certains Vulcains d'y aller en cure lorsqu'ils rencontraient un problème lié à leur télépathie, leurs boucliers ou, plus généralement, leur esprit.

Spock leva le regard vers sa mère tout en effleurant son poignet de ses doigts.

 _Je dois parler à Lucy._

Amanda hocha doucement la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens capable de te lever ? demanda-t-elle sans faire aucun autre commentaire, sans rien exiger de son fils.

Dans ce genre de moments, Spock l'admirait. Il savait que les humains ne contrôlaient qu'imparfaitement leurs émotions, et il avait en ce moment même accès à celles d'Amanda : une inquiétude profonde pour lui, beaucoup de tristesse pour Lucy, et, par-dessus-tout, une acceptation sans bornes qui les enveloppait tous deux, ne laissant place à aucun sentiment négatif. Spock savait que leur mère se sentait exclue de leur relation. Elle n'en éprouvait pas la moindre frustration, pas la moindre jalousie, pas la moindre contrariété. Le lien qui unissait Spock à Lucy était unique, elle le respectait, et sa seule préoccupation pour l'instant était d'être certaine que son fils fût en état d'avoir avec sa sœur une conversation qui ne manquerait pas d'être émotionnelle.

Le jeune Vulcain pressa légèrement les doigts de sa mère pour la remercier et il fut récompensé par un de ces sourire qui l'apaisait toujours. Puis il se leva avec prudence. La tête ne lui tournait pas, et s'il se sentait toujours fatigué, il sentait que le sommeil de la nuit précédente avait été réparateur.

\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, déclara-t-il, sachant que l'emploi de ce verbe ferait plaisir à sa mère. Est-ce que Lucy et moi pouvons aller au bord du lac ?

\- Vous pouvez aller vous tremper les pieds dans l'eau, mais ne vous éloignez pas. Et si la tête te tourne, appelle-moi immédiatement, d'accord ?

L'idée de _se tremper les pieds dans l'eau_ ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit (en bon Vulcain, Spock n'aimait pas l'eau), mais il devait avouer que l'étendue couleur miel l'attirait****. Lucy se leva prestement, apparemment aussi pressée de se trouver seule avec lui qu'il l'était de se trouver seul avec elle.

\- Tu me dis si tu te sens mal, hein ? dit la petite fille alors qu'ils s'éloignaient à pas lents (il avait perdu l'habitude de marcher, constata-t-il avec une certaine perplexité, et ses jambes lui semblaient lourdes, et maladroite sa démarche).

\- Lucy, ce n'est pas vrai, chuchota-t-il dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreille de leur mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ?

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de notre lien. Tu sais, ce que vous disiez. Je vous ai entendues. Mais ce n'est pas…

Il s'arrêta. Il s'embrouillait, les mots se mélangeaient dans son esprit fatigué. Il secoua la tête, frustré de ne pas parvenir à exprimer ce qu'il voulait. Lucy, tendue, dans l'expectative, marchait à sa gauche, lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil, comme s'il allait s'effondrer à terre à tout moment. Sa main droite se balançait d'avant en arrière le long de son corps, très proche de lui…

Le geste lui sembla évident, bien qu'il le fît pour la première fois de sa vie. Lucy tressaillit au contact inattendu et, trop surprise pour retirer sa main, fixa les doigts du Vulcain qui s'étaient refermés sur les siens. Elle ralentit le pas.

\- Spock, il vaudrait peut-être mieux… qu'on revienne vers Maman, dit-elle sur un ton qui dissimulait mal sa stupéfaction et sa panique.

D'autant plus mal, songea Spock, qu'il sentait ses sentiments palpiter au bout de ses doigts dans un tourbillon presque illisible tant tout y était confondu. Mais ce mélange acide d'émotions brutes, qui le brûlait d'habitude, lui sembla presque réconfortant.

\- Tout va bien, l'assura-t-il calmement. Continue à marcher, j'aimerais aller jusqu'au lac.

Main dans la main, ils continuèrent leur descente vers la berge de sable rose. Spock s'efforça de faire passer à travers leur lien télépathique tout ce qu'il éprouvait à ce moment, son soulagement de la retrouver, son assurance qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas, que rien n'était de sa faute, qu'il tenait à elle autant qu'avant…

\- Spock, si… si tu continues, haleta Lucy, je vais… je vais faire quelque chose d'absolument pas vulcain, et ça ne va pas te plaire. Du tout.

Tout à sa concentration – transmettre ainsi à une humaine psi-nulle des émotions qu'il refoulait 99,99% du temps était difficile, surtout dans l'état de lassitude dans lequel se trouvait son esprit – il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Lucy était au bord des larmes. En levant les yeux vers elle, il vit la première couler sur son visage. Elle grimaça, tenta visiblement de la ravaler, mais ne put qu'éclater en sanglots.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Chose étonnante, il n'était absolument pas gêné par une manifestation d'émotion si flagrante. Ni par les doigts de Lucy qui s'accrochaient aux siens comme si elle était en train de se noyer. Pour la première fois, les sentiments incompréhensibles de sa sœur passaient à travers lui sans lui faire mal, sans éveiller chez lui la moindre souffrance. Il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ , alors que ses boucliers mentaux n'étaient certainement pas au maximum de leur efficacité, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. L'idée lui traversa brièvement l'esprit que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il _acceptait_ les sentiments de Lucy, sans aucune réticence, parce qu'il n'était pas assez concentré pour les repousser…

\- _Pourquoi je pleure ?_ hoqueta la petite fille sur un ton de profonde incrédulité, en riant à moitié au milieu de ses larmes. Pour quelqu'un qui est censé avoir une intelligence supérieure, tu es vraiment stupide, tu sais ça ?

Spock ne se sentit absolument pas insulté par les mots que venaient contredire les sentiments émanant des doigts de sa sœur. Il savait qu'il _était_ stupide dans le domaine des émotions. Il savait qu'il avait manqué quelque chose d'important. Les sentiments commençaient à devenir trop forts pour lui, aussi détacha-t-il doucement ses doigts de ceux de Lucy, qui les laissa aller comme à regret.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai blessée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, crétin, renifla-t-elle en s'essuyant le nez sur sa manche de façon particulièrement antihygiénique, je suis juste… juste tellement _soulagée_ de voir que tu vas bien, que tu ne m'en veux pas, que tu ne penses pas que c'est de ma faute si tu es tombé malade…

\- Les Vulcains ne tombent pas malades, rectifia Spock.

Ils étaient arrivés au bord du lac. Sans hésiter, Lucy fit deux pas de plus et se retrouva bientôt avec de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles.

\- Maman m'a raconté, dit-elle à voix basse, sans le regarder. Elle m'a dit que tu étais épuisé. Que tu ne dormais plus. Que tu ne mangeais plus. Elle m'a aussi dit que tu as vomi. ( _Spock ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à ce souvenir. Dans ce genre de cas, il regrettait presque de posséder une mémoire eidétique. Vomir était particulièrement déplaisant, et il aurait été ravi d'oublier les conséquences fâcheuses de ce réflexe humain répugnant_.) Je croyais que les Vulcains ne pouvaient pas vomir ? Tu m'as dit ça, un jour. ( _Parfois, Spock regrettait également que sa sœur eût une bonne mémoire, elle aussi. Pas au point de se souvenir de tout, comme lui, mais elle semblait n'oublier aucune des paroles que prononçait son petit frère, ce qui pouvait, comme maintenant, s'avérer extrêmement gênant._ ) Si ce n'est pas être _malade_ , alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le jeune Vulcain haussa les épaules.

\- C'est une affection qui touche l'esprit et non le corps… commença-t-il à expliquer.

\- Tu as _vomi_ , insista Lucy. On ne vomit pas avec son esprit.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle la _somatisation_.

La petite fille leva péniblement un sourcil inquisiteur. Elle s'améliorait dans l'imitation de son frère, mais le geste n'était toujours pas naturel.

\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser un vocabulaire que je comprends ?

\- Ca veut dire que mon esprit a un effet sur mon corps.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de dire ça ?

Ce fut au tour de Spock de hausser un sourcil, et les coins de la bouche de Lucy se relevèrent légèrement. Spock s'en sentit stupidement soulagé. Il commençait à se demander si, en deux semaines, elle avait oublié comment sourire.

\- J'ai eu peur, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Quand j'ai senti que tu m'appelais… j'ai complètement paniqué. Mme Petersen ne voulait pas me croire, elle pensait que je racontais n'importe quoi, mais j'ai tellement insisté qu'elle a fini par appeler Maman et Sarek. Ils ont confirmé que tu étais mal… que tu n'allais pas bien, se reprit Lucy. Apparemment, ils ne voulaient pas me le dire pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Mais vu que j'étais au courant, ils m'ont dit de rentrer. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais besoin de moi. Je ne partirai plus en vacances avec Tom et Lolly*****.

Spock ne put s'empêcher de sentir une nouvelle vague de chaleur le traverser lorsqu'il comprit que sa sœur n'était pas au courant de son… indisposition. ( _Indisposition_ était un bon mot. Moins gênant, moins humain que _maladie_ en tout cas.) Il avait cru, durant les huit jours qu'il avait passés à l'hôpital, que Lucy n'avait pas daigné interrompre ses vacances avec ses amis pour venir le voir.

De là à admettre qu'il en avait souffert, il n'y avait qu'un pas, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à le franchir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le Vulcain en voyant sa sœur s'avancer plus profondément dans le lac en retroussant sa jupe peu élégamment.

\- Tu vois bien, je me trempe les pieds dans l'eau. Elle est très bonne, tu sais. Pas froide du tout. Tu viens avec moi ?

Spock retint au dernier moment la grimace de profond dégoût qui lui montait aux lèvres, mais, pour faire plaisir à sa sœur, il trempa le gros orteil de son pied droit, ce qui fit rire sa sœur.

\- Ne fais pas ta chochotte !

En effet, l'eau n'était pas froide – elle était même d'une tiédeur agréable. Spock posa précautionneusement le pied et se retrouva avec de l'eau jusqu'à la cheville. Le sourire s'effaça sur les lèvres de Lucy et elle le regarda avec effarement.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?

\- Parce que tu as mis un pied… deux pieds dans l'eau, rectifia-t-elle tandis que Spock s'avançait à côté d'elle dans le lac. Tu m'as pris la main. Tu m'as montré ce que tu ressentais. Je ne suis pas experte en santé mentale vulcaine, mais je suis à peu près certains que rien de tout ça n'est _normal_.

L'eau caressait les pieds du jeune Vulcain, lui donnait l'impression de le laver de toute cette fatigue, de tous ces sentiments qui l'avaient assailli… Il avança encore un peu.

\- Spock, dit soudain Lucy, est-ce que tu sais ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Non, avoua-t-il sans hésitation. Mais je suis certain d'une chose : ça ne m'est pas arrivé à cause de notre lien mental.

Il sentait confusément que sa sœur avait besoin d'être rassurée sur ce point.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue sceptique.

\- Parce que, si le problème avait été le lien que nous partageons, dit-il tranquillement, je n'aurais jamais pu t'appeler télépathiquement à une aussi grande distance.

\- Oh. Ça semble… logique.

\- Ça l'est, confirma Spock.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Le jeune Vulcain regarda la surface du lac, striée de milliers de petites ridules. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le soleil brillait, chauffant agréablement leurs bras nus. D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent vers Amanda pour lui faire signe de la main.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée si tard ? reprit la petite fille. Je veux dire, tu n'étais pas bien depuis plus d'une semaine, tu étais hospitalisé depuis plusieurs jours… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé avant ?

Comme d'habitude, Lucy mettait avec précision le doigt sur le problème. Elle l'étonnait toujours par son intuition, sa capacité à lire dans ses pensées sans pourtant posséder la moindre capacité télépathique.

\- Il m'est arrivé quelque chose à l'hôpital, avoua-t-il, incertain de la façon dont il devait le formuler. Quelque chose que personne ne croira.

\- Moi, je te crois.

Spock leva un sourcil.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te dire.

\- Il paraît que _les Vulcains ne mentent pas_ , rétorqua la petite fille avec une grimace moqueuse. Spock, dit-elle plus sérieusement, tu ne m'as jamais menti. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu commencerais maintenant.

\- C'est juste que c'est… tellement incroyable que je me demande si c'était bien réel.

\- Tu as peut-être rêvé ? suggéra Lucy.

\- Les Vulcains ne rêvent pas.

\- Je sais, mais tu es à moitié humain.

Il haussa les épaules. Peut-être. Peut-être avait-il rêvé. En fait, cette possibilité lui semblait infiniment moins angoissante que…

\- Alors ? demanda sa sœur impatiemment, en lui plantant son coude dans les côtes.

\- A l'hôpital, j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un entrait dans mon esprit, dit-il très rapidement, comme si la vitesse de prononciation avait pu en partie effacer ce qu'il venait de dire.

Lucy fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais c'est complètement interdit par la loi ! s'écria-t-elle sans émettre le moindre doute sur l'énormité que venait de lui dire son frère. Est-ce que tu sais qui c'était ?

Encouragé par le regard bienveillant de sa sœur, Spock décida de tout lui dire.

\- Non. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais j'ai eu l'impression que cette personne cherchait à… à briser le lien qui nous unit, toi et moi. Alors, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un guérisseur, qu'il cherchait à me venir en aide en supprimant ce qu'il pensait être la source du problème.

Lucy secoua la tête avec gravité.

\- Un guérisseur ne ferait pas de fusion mentale sans demander la permission avant, à toi, ou à Sarek, affirma-t-elle (et Spock était d'accord avec elle, mais cette hypothèse était la seule logique qui lui était venue à l'esprit). Spock, c'est grave. Il faut que tu le dises à quelqu'un. Un adulte, je veux dire.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il.

Il se mordit les lèvres, mortifié d'avoir laissé paraître sa crainte.

\- Non, reprit-il plus doucement. Personne ne me croirait.

Lucy le regarda comme si elle allait insister, mais elle se rétracta.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle, je ne dirai rien. C'est à ce moment que tu m'as appelée ?

\- Oui.

\- C'était très étrange, tu sais ? D'un seul coup, je t'ai… senti dans ma tête. J'ai entendu que tu m'appelais, que tu étais… en danger, que tu avais besoin de moi. Alors, je me suis concentrée pour essayer de te répondre.

Spock ne put réprimer un tressaillement. En y repensant à tête reposée, il s'était convaincu qu'il avait imaginé la réponse de Lucy – parce qu'il n'était tout simplement pas _logique_ qu'une humaine pût lui répondre télépathiquement à 2789 kilomètres de distance.

\- Je t'ai entendue. Et je crois que la personne qui était dans mon esprit a aussi senti ta présence. Il a peut-être compris à ce moment-là que tu n'étais pas un danger pour moi.

\- Il a cessé la fusion mentale à ce moment ? demanda Lucy.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne crois pas que… qu'être exposé aux sentiments qu'on a ressenti tous les deux à ce moment aurait pu le faire fuir ? Un peu comme quand je te touche alors que tu n'es pas préparé ?

Spock sentit ses joues le brûler. _Les sentiments qu'on a ressentis tous les deux._ Lucy se montrait étonnamment pudique, et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant, car certains mots étaient bien trop puissants pour lui et menaçaient ses boucliers mentaux aussi sûrement que les sentiments en eux-même.

\- Peut-être, répondit-il dans un murmure quasi inaudible.

\- Tu veux arrêter d'en parler ?

\- Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

Il sentit le dilemme de sa sœur, qui, pour sa part, il en était certain, aurait préféré continuer sur ce sujet (Lucy avait toujours besoin de parler, d'exprimer ses sentiments, de comprendre ceux des autres – et Spock le comprenait, mais il était bien souvent incapable de répondre à ses interrogations). Pour finir, elle haussa les épaules.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quel jour on est ? demanda-t-elle sans transition.

Spock réfléchit un instant. Son visage dut trahir d'une façon ou d'une autre la brusque réalisation qui venait de le frapper, car la petite fille eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Eh oui. Bon anniversaire, Spock. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de cadeau. Ou plutôt, j'en ai un, mais je l'ai laissé chez Tom et Lolly.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas de cadeau du tout, répondit le Vulcain, qui se creusait la cervelle pour trouver quelque chose d'original à offrir à sa sœur, quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir…

\- Spock, tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau du monde.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur pour la troisième fois. Décidément, Lucy était incompréhensible.

\- Tu m'as tenu la main, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Tu m'as… laissée entrer. Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qui me fasse plus plaisir que ça. Tu es tout vert, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire narquois.

\- Pas du tout ! bafouilla-t-il.

Mais il sentait, à la chaleur de ses oreilles, que sa sœur ne mentait pas.

\- Mais si tu y tiens, j'ai une autre idée de cadeau, si tu veux vraiment m'offrir autre chose.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, s'empressa-t-il d'acquiescer.

 _Tout_ , plutôt que cette discussion émotionnelle qui le mettait au supplice.

\- Je te crois quand tu me dis que ce qui t'est arrivé n'a aucun rapport avec notre lien, mais peut-être qu'il faudrait quand même que… que j'essaye d'augmenter ma capacité de concentration, pour que le lien ne soit pas aussi difficile à maintenir pour toi.

Spock se sentit stupidement touché par la proposition, bien qu'il sût qu'augmenter le pouvoir d'attention de sa sœur était une mission dont les chances de réussite se situaient aux environs de 0,001%, ce qu'il s'empressa d'exprimer sans aucun tact (peut-être pour se venger de la remarque de la petite fille sur la couleur de ses oreilles) :

\- Ta capacité de concentration est voisine de zéro, commenta-t-il.

\- Justement, je ne peux que m'améliorer ! Tu ne vois pas la _logique_ là-dedans ?

Le jeune Vulcain réprima de justesse un sourire. Sa sœur avait retrouvé sa personnalité habituelle – vive, chaleureuse, enthousiaste, espiègle…

\- Et comment comptes-tu réaliser cet exploit ? demanda-t-il (après tout, Lucy lui avait recommandé de s'entraîner au sarcasme et à l'ironie, et le moment semblait bien choisi pour cela).

\- Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être m'apprendre à méditer. Ce serait un magnifique cadeau.

Spock, pris de court par le sérieux de la proposition, chercha désespérément une réponse satisfaisante.

\- Lucy, je ne suis pas un expert en méditation. Je ne peux pas devenir _trensu_ ****** à huit ans.

\- On peut toujours essayer, répondit sa sœur avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il acquiesça lentement. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

\- Et en échange, qu'est-ce que tu m'apprendrais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais t'apprendre, Spock. Tu sais déjà tout.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : personne ne sait _tout_.

\- Disons alors que tu en sais beaucoup plus que moi.

\- Pas dans tous les domaines. Que dirais-tu de m'apprendre à nager ?

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes, presque sans qu'il eût le moindre contrôle sur eux. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il voulait aborder le sujet avec Lucy, mais il repoussait sans cesse, conscient de l'incongruité de sa demande – qui reposait cependant sur une base parfaitement logique, évidemment. Ce lac tiède, aux reflets chauds, lui faisaient envisager les choses de façon beaucoup plus plaisante que lorsqu'il y pensait de façon abstraite, à ShiKahr. Il savait que l'enseignement humain que recevait sa sœur incluait des leçons régulières de natation – et, de façon totalement incompréhensible, elle adorait cela.

Le regard éberlué que la jeune humaine posa sur lui le fit de nouveau presque sourire.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Jamais, tu le sais bien. Les Vulcains…

\- … ne plaisantent pas, je sais. Mais tu détestes l'eau !

\- Les Vulcains ne « détestent » rien.

\- Oh, ne joue pas sur les mots ! Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. La dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvé sous la pluie, tu as couru te réfugier à la maison ! On aurait dit un chat mouillé ! C'était assez marrant, d'ailleurs.

Lucy gloussa à ce souvenir, et Spock retint un soupir.

\- Les rares fois où je suis entré en contact avec de l'eau en dehors de la salle de bains, c'était involontaire, expliqua-t-il, et elle était froide. Ici, c'est différent. Et puis, j'ai bien réfléchi : si on veut intégrer Starfleet, savoir nager fait partie des prérequis.

\- Attends… Tu t'es renseigné sur les prérequis pour intégrer Starfleet ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Je t'adore, Spock, tu sais ça ?

Spock n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse qui pût satisfaire à la fois sa sœur et sa moitié vulcaine, car Lucy, dans un mouvement vif comme l'éclair, posa brusquement ses mains à plat sur la poitrine de son frère, et d'une poussée maîtrisée, le fit trébucher en arrière. Il tendit la main dans un réflexe pour se raccrocher à elle, mais son pied gauche se déroba sous lui et il tomba de façon très peu digne sur les fesses, dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures, et il resta là, pataugeant dans quarante centimètres d'eau tiède (la sensation n'était pas désagréable, d'ailleurs), cherchant désespérément un moyen de faire tomber sa sœur à son tour.

\- Leçon numéro un, annonça sentencieusement Lucy : toujours être sur ses gardes !

* * *

 *** T'Pring : la fiancée de Spock. Dans TOS, elle est présente dans "Amok time", et on apprend qu'elle est promise à Spock depuis qu'ils ont 7 ans. Comme Spock a 35 ans quand il connaît son premier _pon farr_ , je comprends qu'elle ne l'ait pas attendu pendant tout ce temps. Par contre, je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse préférer Stonn (le nom du Vulcain sur qui elle a jeté son dévolu) à Spock, mais bon, chacun ses goûts, hein. Tout ça pour dire que c'est un personnage nécessairement important dans la vie de Spock, et je voulais l'introduire ici. Ce n'est pas un arc narratif important, mais il va être question d'elle de temps à autre, ici et probablement dans au moins une autre de mes fics.**

 **** ShiKahr : ville vulcaine située à côté du désert de la Forge, où vivent Spock et sa famille.**

 ***** Phanghar : un lieu qui n'existe que dans mon esprit.**

 ****** Etant donné que sur Vulcain le ciel est orange, j'en déduis que l'eau n'est pas bleue. L'image me semble bizarre, mais après tout, c'est logique, non ?**

 ******* Tom et Lolly Petersen sont des personnages complètement imaginaires, sortis de mon imagination. Ils vivent sur Vulcain mais sont humains, et ce sont les meilleurs amis de Lucy. Lolly va d'ailleurs, dans quelques chapitres, trouver de plus en plus que le petit frère de sa copine Lucy est très mignon malgré ses oreilles en pointe... et vous verrez si la réciproque est vraie.**

 ******** _Trensu_ : en Vulcain, "maître" (de méditation).**


	6. Neuf ans

_Aujourd'hui, je m'attarde sur le cadeau de Spock plus que sur celui de Lucy. Vous allez constater que le Sarek qui se dessine dans mon histoire est très différent du Sarek de TOS - beaucoup plus compréhensif et plus attaché aux caractéristiques humaines de sa femme et même de son fils. C'est ainsi que je vois le Sarek du reboot, malgré une rigidité et une froideur toutes vulcaines. Bonne lecture !_

 _A Marie-E : Un grand merci pour le commentaire et la suggestion, que j'adore et dont je vais me servir d'ici deux ou trois chapitres. Je suis soulagée de voir que tu as choisi l'anglais plutôt que le sindarin... A ce propos, un petit clin d'œil pour toi dans ce chapitre : je n'écris pas dans l'univers du_ Seigneur des Anneaux _, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Enfin, pour répondre à ta question : oui, on ne peut rien te cacher, j'ai choisi le prénom de Lucy en raison de son sens étymologique (du latin_ lux, lucis _, la lumière...)._

* * *

 **Neuf ans**

Si Spock avait été humain, il aurait analysé son état d'esprit comme une impatience fébrile mêlée d'une légère dose d'agacement à l'égard de sa sœur, qui n'arrivait toujours pas alors qu'elle avait promis d'être rentrée pour 18:00.

Il était 18:03.

Etant Vulcain, il se contenta de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'essayer d'atteindre un stade relativement peu avancé de méditation, qui lui permettrait de calmer l'agitation qu'il sentait croître en lui. En vain. Attendre ne serait-ce que deux minutes de plus lui semblait une véritable torture. Il se demanda comment Lucy parvenait à dompter ce fourmillement qu'il avait souvent perçu chez elle, cette impression que les secondes se traînaient, que les minutes n'en finissaient pas, et que la journée passait si abominablement lentement qu'elle n'en finirait peut-être jamais.

 _Illogique_ , lui répétait sa moitié vulcaine, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter.

 _Humeur_. Encore un mot humain. Si proche du mot _humour_ , qui lui était également peu familier.

 _Humeur, humour, humain._

 _Passons_.

La date de son anniversaire, qu'il partageait avec sa sœur, était devenue au fil des ans un moment attendu plusieurs jours, voire semaines à l'avance, préparé avec soin (à l'exception de l'année précédente, puisqu'ils l'avaient passé dans un centre hospitalier) et jamais décevant. Cette année, Lucy fêtait son onzième anniversaire, et, pour l'occasion, il avait préparé le parfait cadeau. Le fait que ses deux parents l'eussent aidé à le réaliser le rendait encore plus spécial. Il avait fallu au jeune Vulcain beaucoup de courage pour aller en parler à Sarek, quatre mois auparavant (4,03 précisément), en lui expliquant quelle était son idée. Persuadé que son père allait la trouver totalement illogique, il s'était attendu à un refus, mais au lieu de cela n'avait rencontré qu'une approbation pas totalement neutre (mais il n'avait pas réussi à percevoir quel sentiment était à l'œuvre derrière la façade aussi calme et froide qu'à l'ordinaire).

Sabthor était rentré de son voyage sur Terre 2,87 semaines auparavant et avait apporté à Spock tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réaliser son présent. Il s'y était attelé avec un enthousiasme rare chez un Vulcain, et avait été surpris de voir ses deux parents lui prêter main-forte. Qu'Amanda lui donnât des précisions sur le Golden Gate et la baie de San Francisco était parfaitement logique, mais que Sarek lui vînt en aide pour la partie la plus délicate de la conception du cadeau qu'il destinait à sa sœur – l'assemblage hermétique des parois de verre, qu'il avait tenu à faire à la main, le mécanisme compliqué de la pompe hydraulique – demeurait plus difficilement compréhensible.

Il s'était senti plus proche de son père que jamais, et cette impression l'avait laissé dans un état difficilement descriptible, que Lucy aurait probablement qualifié, avec sa propension toute humaine à l'hyperbole, de _bonheur_.

Le cadeau était prêt depuis la veille, et avait été installé dans la chambre de Lucy pendant qu'elle passait l'après-midi chez Tom et Lolly, ses deux inséparables amis, qui l'avaient invitée à fêter son anniversaire avec eux. Tant que Spock était resté au centre d'entraînement, il avait réussi à se concentrer sur le contenu de ses leçons, mais à présent qu'il était rentré, et qu'il avait vérifié vingt fois que le dessin qu'il avait passé tant de temps à réaliser tenait bien en place et résistait à l'eau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner en rond dans le salon, dans l'attente impatiente de l'arrivée de sa sœur.

Elle franchit enfin la porte-fenêtre, tenant dans les bras les cadeaux que ses amis lui avaient offerts. Spock ne lui laissa pas le temps de les lui montrer. Il lui prit les paquets des mains et les posa sur la table du salon sans même les regarder, puis, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il.

\- Est-ce que je devrais être inquiète ? demanda Lucy en se tournant vers leur mère, qui venait de franchir la porte à son tour.

Amanda secoua la tête avec un sourire, et la jeune humaine suivit (enfin, _enfin_ ) son frère vers le premier étage.

\- Ferme les yeux.

\- Tu te souviens que tu m'as dit ça lorsque tu m'as offert mon premier cadeau, pour mes sept ans ? Le vaisseau que tu avais fabriqué ?

\- Tu te souviens que j'ai une mémoire eidétique ? riposta Spock.

Lucy se mit à rire.

\- Il me serait difficile de l'oublier, étant donné que tu t'en vantes à peu près toutes les trois secondes.

Spock fit de son mieux pour ne pas soupirer ni rouler les yeux au ciel devant une telle exagération (et l'emploi du terme « _se vanter_ », peu approprié à la situation), mais sa sœur dut percevoir son impatience, car elle ferma les yeux sans protester davantage.

\- Laisse-toi guider, dit-il en la poussant sans brusquerie au niveau des épaules (il commençait enfin à la rattraper en taille, et gagnait à la course trois fois sur quatre à présent, comme elle le lui avait toujours prédit).

Lucy obéit docilement et se laissa conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Spock jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son cadeau et ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser entrer à flots la lumière rasante du soleil couchant.

\- Tu peux regarder.

La jeune humaine ouvrit les yeux et le sourire disparut progressivement de son visage, laissant la place à une expression d'intense stupéfaction face au spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

\- Spock… C'est… C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

\- Oui. Ça te plaît ?

Lucy s'approcha presque avec circonspection de l'aquarium, comme si elle craignait de le casser, et se pencha légèrement pour mieux voir le dessin que son frère avait collé sur la paroi du fond.

\- C'est la vue que nous aurons lorsque nous serons à l'Académie, expliqua Spock, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sa langue. Je suis parti du principe que nous aurons chacun une chambre au dernier étage. Maman m'a montré des photos, m'a expliqué, m'a corrigé quand je faisais des erreurs. Je pensais que cela compenserait un peu le fait que tu n'aies pas pu aller sur Terre l'an dernier, précisa-t-il en détournant malgré lui les yeux vers la fenêtre.

\- Arrête avec ça, le coupa Lucy sans trop de gentillesse. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si les Vulcains sont stupides.

Spock ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il choisit ( _sagement_ , pensa-t-il) de s'abstenir. Sa sœur s'était récemment montrée de plus en plus critique à l'égard des Vulcains, tirant d'expériences malheureuses des généralités qu'il ne parvenait pas toujours à contrer. Le fait que leur voyage sur Terre, pourtant soigneusement préparé à l'avance, eût été rendu impossible par un concours de circonstances inextricables avait déclenché une vague de rébellion chez la jeune humaine, qui s'en était prise aux autorités vulcaines, alors qu'il était évident que seule une infime partie de la responsabilité leur revenait. (La majeure partie lui revenait, _à lui_ , et à sa physiologie hybride qui commençait à poser certains problèmes, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie d'évoquer, pas le jour de leur anniversaire.) La colère avec laquelle Lucy parlait souvent de son peuple, de sa froideur, de sa rigueur, de son manque d'empathie, le mettait mal à l'aise – après tout, n'était-ce pas des reproches qu'elle eût pu lui faire, à lui ? N'était-il pas Vulcain, lui aussi ?

\- C'est toi qui as dessiné le Golden Gate ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux devant la peinture de 2,08 sur 0,96 mètres qui recouvrait une bonne partie du mur droit de sa chambre.

\- Oui, répondit Spock.

\- Avec l'eau, c'est… c'est magnifique. Comment as-tu fait ?

Le jeune Vulcain, ravi de la question, se lança dans l'explication technique de la façon dont il avait construit son cadeau, comment il avait monté la pompe qui permettait de recycler l'eau, protégé la toile sur laquelle il avait réalisé le dessin, arrangé le sable et les galets dans le fond de l'aquarium…

\- Je n'en demandais pas tant, déclara doucement la jeune humaine avec un sourire lorsqu'il eut fini. Juste… Où as-tu trouvé le sable ? Et… et les algues ? ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Spock s'autorisa un demi-sourire que Lucy ne pouvait de toute façon pas voir, toute à la contemplation des plantes qui ondulaient mollement dans les derniers rayons du soleil.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Sabthor.

\- L'ami de Sarek ? Oui, je me souviens vaguement.

\- Il a été nommé ambassadeur sur Terre il y a presque deux ans.*

Lucy se retourna vers son frère avec une rapidité déconcertante. Spock était presque certain qu'elle s'était froissé un muscle.

\- Attends, tu ne veux pas dire que…

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux exorbités.

\- Si, répondit timidement Spock lorsque le silence menaça de s'éterniser. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me rapporter un peu d'eau de l'océan Pacifique. Mon père a ajouté qu'un peu de sable serait également « appréciable pour mon projet ». Je crois que Sabthor n'a pas vraiment compris qu'il s'agissait d'une demande d'ordre privé. Il a dû croire que je devais réaliser un aquarium terrestre dans le cadre de mon apprentissage au centre. Mon père ne l'a pas détrompé, ajouta-t-il avec une légère hésitation.

En réalité, Spock se demandait s'il avait rêvé le léger clin d'œil de Sarek lorsque Sabthor avait fait de lui-même certaines inférences (fausses) que son interlocuteur n'avait pas rectifiées. Apparemment, cette nouvelle choquait aussi profondément Lucy, qui restait les bras ballants et la bouche légèrement entrouverte sans parvenir à articuler un mot. Elle se retourna lentement vers l'aquarium. Le Vulcain reprit :

\- Comme la Terre est recouverte d'eau à 72,1 % et que l'eau de mer constitue 97,2 % de cette surface, en offrir à un ambassadeur vulcain pour des « études scientifiques » ( _il sentit malgré lui son visage chauffer à la mention de ce mensonge flagrant_ ) ne pose absolument aucun problème. Le tout vient de la baie de San Francisco : l'eau, le sable, les galets et même les algues.

Le jeune Vulcain aurait bien aimé demander un poisson, mais il savait que toutes les espèces animales terriennes étaient à présent protégées, après les extinctions de masse des XXème et XXIème siècles. Un aquarium était déjà en soi une rareté sur une planète désertique, et Sabthor avait obtenu quelque chose d'encore plus extraordinaire qu'un poisson…

\- Spock, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? glapit soudain Lucy en collant son visage à la vitre.

Il réprima un nouveau sourire. Lui aussi avait été surpris par ce présent inattendu.

\- Apparemment, à l'institut de San Francisco, ils possédaient ce spécimen et ne savaient pas quoi en faire. Il est né et a grandi en captivité et il était impossible de le relâcher. Alors, Sabthor a accepté de le ramener avec lui.

Lucy, le nez contre la paroi de verre, essayait d'attirer vers elle la créature qui venait de sortir timidement d'une anfractuosité de rocher que Spock avait mis beaucoup de temps à fabriquer. Un tentacule après l'autre, il s'avança vers le doigt que l'enfant lui présentait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Lucy éclata de rire, un rire de pur bonheur que son frère entendait rarement.

\- C'est un poulpe, précisa-t-il.

\- Oui, je vois. Il est magnifique !

Comme tant de fois, le Vulcain eut très envie de faire remarquer à sa sœur qu'elle exagérait, car il n'y avait rien de _magnifique_ dans cette petite boule visqueuse aux yeux globuleux. Mais la pieuvre se propulsa soudain vers la surface de l'aquarium, vira, tourna, remonta dans un élégant ballet qui rendit muets les deux spectateurs de la scène. (Du moins, Lucy se tut pendant une demi-minute, ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour elle.)

\- Il faut lui trouver un nom ! s'écria-t-elle sans cesser de regarder l'animal, qui évoluait gracieusement devant eux. Un nom d'explorateur, étant donné tout le chemin qu'il a fait. Que dirais-tu de Magellan ?

Spock se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et de faire remarquer à quel point il était _illogique_ de donner le nom d'un homme à un poulpe, mais rien ne pouvait arrêter Lucy lorsqu'elle avait décidé quelque chose.

\- Ou alors on pourrait l'appeler Armstrong, suggéra-t-elle. Après tout, c'est le premier poulpe à être monté dans une navette spatiale !

\- Il serait moins illogique de l'appeler Laïka, fit remarquer le jeune Vulcain.

\- Tu crois que c'est une fille ? demanda Lucy en se tordant le cou. Comment on voit ça, chez les poulpes ?

\- Sabthor m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle, répondit Spock. Un de ses tentacules est en réalité un organe reproducteur qui…

\- Si c'est un garçon, pourquoi tu veux l'appeler Laïka ? grimaça la jeune humaine.

\- On ne dit pas « un garçon » ou « une fille » pour des animaux, essaya vainement de rectifier Spock. Ce n'est pas…

\- Je sais ! hurla Lucy en battant des mains (le poulpe, visiblement effrayé par tous ces mouvements, rentra prestement sous son rocher). Je vais l'appeler Aragorn** !

Pendant un instant, Spock se demanda que répondre à une telle aberration. Mais sa sœur semblait tellement enchantée par son idée qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire à quel point il trouvait cela absurde. Au lieu de cela, il tenta une approche moins directe.

\- Lucy, je sais que tu es tout le temps très influencée par ce que tu lis, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a une tête à s'appeler Aragorn ?

De nouveau, le jeune Vulcain hésita. Non, il ne trouvait absolument pas qu'un poulpe pût avoir « une tête à s'appeler Aragorn » - ou quelque nom que ce fût, d'ailleurs. Mais l'enthousiasme de Lucy était tel qu'il se contenta de hausser une épaule.

\- Du moment que ça te plaise… concéda-t-il.

\- J'adore ! Aragorn, chantonna-t-elle en s'accroupissant de façon à ce que son visage se retrouvât au niveau de la petite grotte où s'était réfugié le poulpe. Aragorn, n'aie pas peur !

La créature passa par l'interstice un tentacule circonspect.

\- Tu vois, il reconnaît déjà son nom !

\- J'en doute.

Lucy éclata de rire et se retourna vers son petit frère.

\- Spock, c'est le cadeau le plus parfait du monde !

\- Je crois que, comme toujours, tu exagères grandement.

\- Non, je t'assure que non, reprit Lucy, dont le visage rayonnait. J'ai un morceau du Pacifique dans ma chambre ! Sur Vulcain ! Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est extraordinaire ?

Spock sentit son cœur faire un léger, très léger bond dans sa poitrine.

 _Illogique_ , se morigéna-t-il, mais il dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise vulcaine pour ne pas sourire bêtement devant l'enthousiasme de sa sœur.

\- J'imagine que ça ne te ferait pas plaisir que je t'embrasse ? ajouta-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Spock de façon totalement neutre. Néanmoins, j'apprécie l'intention.

Cette formulation était le meilleur compromis qu'ils eussent trouvé jusqu'ici pour satisfaire à la fois la soif de Lucy pour les déclaration sentimentales et la volonté de Spock d'éviter au maximum le contact physique. Généralement, il posait sa main sur la manche de sa sœur, évitant soigneusement sa peau. Mais cette fois, il lui prit la main et la pressa pendant 2,34 secondes avant de la relâcher, suffoqué par la violence des sentiments qu'il sentait bouillonner en elle. Ses boucliers ne fonctionnaient pas toujours, et surtout pas lorsqu'il avait déjà tant de mal à garder sous contrôle ses propres émotions. Cela en valait la peine, cependant, car le sourire éblouissant que lui offrit Lucy valait bien d'avoir un peu la tête qui tournait.

\- Tu as tout fait tout seul ? demanda-t-elle en regardant avec une admiration visible le dessin de la baie de San Francisco qui recouvrait la paroi du fond de l'aquarium.

\- Mon père m'a aidé pour l'assemblage, avoua Spock, et aussi pour monter la pompe.

\- Spock, je dis beaucoup de mal des Vulcains, mais Sarek est génial, tu sais ça ? (Spock sentit quelque chose se dénouer en lui en entendant ces mots.) Du coup, j'ai moins de mal à t'avouer que lui et Maman m'ont aussi aidée pour ton cadeau cette année.

Spock leva un sourcil, perplexe. Depuis quand Lucy avait-elle besoin de Sarek et d'Amanda pour choisir un cadeau pour son frère ? Généralement, elle trouvait toute seule, sans rien demander à personne.

\- En fait, j'avais déjà une idée, mais… mais ça coûtait trop cher pour moi, alors j'ai demandé à Maman***. Elle m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que j'en parle avec Sarek parce qu'il s'y connaissait mieux qu'elle dans ce domaine. Je t'avoue que j'ai… un peu hésité avant d'y aller. Parfois, il me fait un peu peur, avoua-t-elle en baissant le ton.

Spock hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il était plus que logique, pour une jeune humaine qui se pliait difficilement aux règles, de redouter un Vulcain aussi strict que l'était son père.

\- Mais en fait, je n'avais pas à m'en faire, reprit Lucy. Comme avec I-Chaya, il m'a confirmé que c'était une bonne idée et il m'a emmenée avec lui pour aller… choisir ton cadeau. Il voulait même tout payer avec Maman, mais il fallait que ça vienne de moi, quand même, alors j'ai refusé. Mais c'était… très gentil de sa part.

Employer le mot « gentil » pour parler de son père semblait à Spock totalement incongru, mais il s'abstint de commenter, car Lucy lui avait tourné le dos pour aller fouiller dans un des tiroirs de sa commode. Jetant à terre au passage une paire de chaussettes et un t-shirt (Spock serra les dents pour ne pas aller les ramasser, les plier et les ranger – ils étaient convenus des années auparavant de ne pas intervenir dans la chambre de l'autre, et jusqu'ici il avait réussi à se plier à cette règle, quel que fût le degré de désordre qui régnait dans cette pièce), elle en extirpa un paquet plat, d'environ 62 centimètres sur 37, et le tendit à son frère.

\- Bon anniversaire, Spock.

Le jeune Vulcain tendit la main pour recevoir la boîte et la soupesa, essayant en vain de deviner son contenu. Le présent était plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, mais semblait en même temps creux. La sensation était très étrange.

\- L'idée m'est venue le jour où on a fait la liste de nos défis dans le désert. Tu te souviens ?

Spock acquiesça. La conversation en question avait eu lieu 5,66 mois auparavant, alors qu'assis derrière leur rocher favori qui leur servait encore occasionnellement de vaisseau spatial (ils jouaient beaucoup moins depuis quelques temps – _peut-être parce qu'ils grandissaient_ , se disait-il parfois, sans trop savoir que faire de cette information qui l'embarrassait) ils étaient en train d'étudier une coquille fossilisée à l'aide du tricordeur que Spock pouvait à présent emprunter au centre d'apprentissage lorsqu'il le désirait sans que personne n'y trouvât à redire. Lucy, comme souvent, se plaignait des différences entre Vulcains et humains. Elle trouvait profondément injuste que son petit frère fût capable de tout retenir sans avoir à fournir aucun effort, alors qu'il lui fallait parfois des heures pour mémoriser quelques lignes. Spock avait sincèrement rétorqué qu'elle n'en avait que plus de mérite à apprendre, et que si on exigeait de lui quelque chose qui ne lui vînt pas naturellement, il serait tout aussi embarrassé qu'elle. La petite fille, après avoir réfléchi intensément, avait demandé à son frère si ce genre de choses lui était déjà arrivé.

\- A part la nage, non, je ne crois pas, avait-il répondu.

Lucy avait souri. Leur entraînement bihebdomadaire à la piscine humaine de ShiKahr avait fini par porter ses fruits, mais les débuts avaient été longs et douloureux. Nager était pour Lucy une seconde nature – elle adorait l'eau et s'y sentait parfaitement à l'aise, contrairement à son frère – et elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre les réticences de Spock et ses difficultés à se maintenir à la surface. Du moins parvenait-il maintenant à évoluer dans l'élément liquide sans couler, ce qui était un progrès indéniable par rapport à ses premières tentatives. Lucy lui avait alors demandé quels autres « défis » seraient pour lui difficiles à relever, et ils avaient passé l'après-midi entière à dresser la liste de ce qu'ils auraient, l'un ou l'autre, pour une raison ou pour une autre, du mal à faire. Lucy lui avait avoué sa peur panique des volcans, et lui-même avait accepté de livrer quelques-unes de ses faiblesses – et, dans un moment d'égarement, confié que certaines de ces activités, quoique extrêmement difficiles à réaliser pour un Vulcain, ne lui auraient pas déplu…

Elle n'avait pas osé, si ?

 _Si, probablement_. Connaissant Lucy, la probabilité pour qu'elle ait sélectionné, retenu et conservé la bonne information était voisine de 99%. Dès lors que les sentiments étaient en jeu, elle possédait une mémoire exceptionnelle, doublée d'une intuition presque infaillible.

Spock s'astreignit au calme et décolla avec douceur les coins du papier cadeau, presque certain de savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Son cœur battait si fort, quelque effort qu'il fît pour le calmer, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Soudain, il s'arrêta stupidement, avant de repartir encore plus rapidement, lorsque sa main effleura le bois poli de la corne supérieure. Le contact était doux, froid et presque… vivant. Il acheva de déballer l'objet avec précautions et resta quelques instants à le contempler, sans oser le toucher davantage.

\- Ça… Ça te plaît ? demanda Lucy presque timidement.

Spock tourna vivement la tête vers sa sœur.

\- Ca ne se voit pas ? demanda-t-il, surpris de l'hésitation qu'il perçut dans la voix de la jeune humaine.

\- Euh… Non, pas du tout. Tu fais exactement la même tête que d'habitude.

\- Ça me plaît, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Tu dis que mon père l'a choisie avec toi ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa surprise percer dans sa voix. On lui avait répété que la musique n'était pas une activité tout à fait logique. Oh, il existait bien des instruments purement vulcains, mais la plupart étaient rituels et conservaient une fonction utilitaire, à de rares exceptions près. Spock avait donc décliné l'offre de sa mère lorsque cette dernière avait proposé de lui enseigner le piano (Lucy avait essayé et renoncé, l'exercice de la musique requérant une immobilité qui ne lui était pas naturelle, pour se tourner vers la pratique des arts martiaux, beaucoup plus appropriés à son énergie inépuisable). Il n'avait pas refusé par manque d'envie, mais parce qu'il était certain que la communauté dans laquelle il essayait non sans mal de s'intégrer ne manquerait pas de le lui reprocher comme une faiblesse humaine. Son père, pensait-il, ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Mais s'il avait lui-même participé à l'achat d'une _lyre****_ …

Lucy, semblait-il avait suivi son raisonnement et le dévisageait à présent avec cette expression étrange, presque calculatrice, indéchiffrable, avec laquelle elle le fixait parfois et que Spock ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

\- Oui, Sarek l'a choisie avec moi. Ecoute, je sais que… je sais que la musique n'est pas une activité totalement vulcaine, mais il a essayé plusieurs lyres et je t'assure qu'il sait en jouer. Très bien. Maman m'a même dit qu'elle l'avait entendu sur Terre et que c'était une des choses qui l'avait décidée à le suivre sur Vulcain.

Spock essaya d'assimiler l'information, mais imaginer son père jouant une sérénade à sa mère était tellement impossible qu'il renonça. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il avait dû batailler pour obtenir le transport d'un piano depuis la Terre jusqu'à Vulcain afin qu'Amanda pût en jouer comme elle le souhaitait. Il l'écoutait d'ailleurs souvent, les yeux mi-clos, totalement envoûté par la musique...

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit la jeune humaine, c'est qu'il est peut-être embarrassé de t'encourager dans cette voie, parce qu'elle est plus humaine que vulcaine, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne t'en a jamais parlé.

\- Cela impliquerait que mon père pourrait ressentir de l'embarras, répondit Spock, que cette simple idée mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Illogique, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le ton de Lucy n'était pas totalement railleur, mais pas totalement sincère non plus. Spock décida de ne pas creuser plus avant. Il pressentait qu'une conversation sur les sentiments que son père pourrait éventuellement éprouver n'amènerait que gêne et confusion dans son esprit, et pour aujourd'hui, il voulait simplement _profiter_. Il laissa errer ses doigts sur les cordes et sentit son cœur vibrer à l'unisson.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais me jouer « _Joyeux anniversaire_ » ? demanda Lucy innocemment.

* * *

 *** Je ne sais absolument pas si c'est canon, mais j'imagine qu'à partir du moment où Sarek a épousé une humaine, il a été "émotionnellement compromis" et a dû abandonner son poste. Dans TOS, il est toujours ambassadeur, mais plus sur Terre depuis un certain temps. J'aime à penser qu'il est rentré sur Vulcain pour élever son fils. Peut-être que, par la suite, il va reprendre un poste diplomatique ailleurs... ?**

 **** Que les fans du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ me pardonnent. J'adore Aragorn... et j'adore les poulpes (pas à manger, hein, mais en vrai - ce sont des animaux extrêmement intelligents et j'adorerais en avoir un chez moi). J'imagine que Lucy a découvert l'univers de Tolkien vers 11 ans et que ça l'a fascinée autant que ça m'a fascinée au même âge.**

 ***** Je sais que l'univers de Star Trek est détaché de toute considération économique, mais dans "The trouble with tribbles" ou "I, Mudd", il est question d'argent, j'en ai déduit que, contrairement à ce qu'affirme Kirk dans le 4ème film, il n'a pas totalement disparu (c'est bon, Kirk, on a compris, tu dis ça pour que la fille t'invite !).**

 ****** Complètement canon. Dans TOS, Spock joue de la lyre vulcaine (allez voir sur Internet si vous ne voyez pas à quoi ça ressemble, c'est vraiment très beau) et même du piano. J'ai été déçue qu'ils ne se servent pas de cette caractéristique dans le reboot. Et après tout, à quoi servent les fanfictions, si ce n'est à remédier à ce type de déceptions ?**


	7. Dix ans

_Ce chapitre est le premier à être sorti de mon imagination, lorsque j'ai commencé à inventer le personnage de Lucy. Maintenant, je trouve l'idée du conte transposé un peu naïve, mais bon, je vais la laisser quand même, parce qu'il s'agit de ma première idée concernant Lucy. Je reste intimement convaincue que Spock a du mal avec les émotions en général, mais surtout avec la colère, qu'il ne parvient absolument pas à gérer (il n'y a qu'à voir dans les films XI et XII...), et j'aimais bien l'idée que Lucy lui propose une alternative aux solutions pacifiques vulcaines, qui ne satisfont pas sa moitié humaine. Je ne raconte pas l'entraînement car je suis peu à l'aise sur ce genre de scènes d'actions (vous commencez à me connaître), je préfère la réflexion qui précède, mais je pense m'en resservir dans un chapitre à venir. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Dix ans**

Spock regarda avec stupeur – et, s'il fallait l'avouer, une certaine consternation – les éclats de verre qui s'effritaient dans le lavabo, et, tout au fond du miroir, lointain et comme inaccessible, son reflet brouillé, fragmenté, morcelé…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

 _Contrôle._

Une traînée verte sur le bord du miroir indiquait qu'il avait frappé encore plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru. Distraitement, il regarda sa main et s'aperçut que mille petites paillettes de verre étaient restées incrustées dans sa peau. Une profonde coupure, à la jointure du majeur, saignait abondamment. Il essaya d'ouvrir le poing et ressentit une vive douleur.

Son inspiration suivante fut saccadée.

 _Contrôle._

Il lui fallait tout nettoyer, ranger, faire disparaître avant que Lucy ou ses parents n'arrivent. Il serait compliqué d'expliquer la disparition du miroir, mais il pouvait toujours prétendre…

 _Prétendre quoi ?_ ricana _l'autre moitié_ , celle qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa personnalité, et qu'il essayait désespérément de faire taire depuis des mois. Il n'avait aucun talent pour le mensonge, ne savait pas dissimuler le moindre fait, et surtout pas aux deux perspicaces humaines qui le connaissaient par cœur. Une violente nausée le força à se pencher vers le lavabo au cas où sa moitié humaine ne se décide à le trahir encore une fois en permettant au contenu de son estomac de ressortir par où il était rentré – mais il parvint à peu près à maintenir un semblant de maîtrise sur son corps.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lucy dans le miroir brisé. Elle se tenait juste derrière lui, à 96 centimètres exactement – une distance parfaitement raisonnable, ni trop près, ni trop loin. Elle était devenue experte en la matière. Mais aujourd'hui, Spock aurait souhaité avoir un peu de temps tout seul pour éviter de se donner en spectacle.

L'idée que sa sœur venait d'assister à sa perte totale de contrôle l'acheva, et la nourriture qu'il avait ingurgitée à midi se fraya malgré lui un chemin hors de son œsophage.

\- Calme-toi. Respire.

\- J'ai cassé le miroir, dit Spock d'une voix blanche en se redressant, le souffle court.

 _Une voix blanche_. Quelle étrange expression. Une voix n'avait pas de couleur. Un son n'avait pas de couleur. Les sens ne se mélangeaient pas.

\- J'avais remarqué, répondit la jeune fille.

La voix de Lucy changeait pourtant de couleur selon les jours, selon son humeur, selon la personne à qui elle parlait. C'était illogique, mais c'était ainsi. Et pour l'instant, elle restait remarquablement neutre – _grise_ , froide, dépourvue d'émotions. Lucy avait fini par comprendre, au fil des ans, que l'absence d'émotions était parfois nécessaire.

Et jamais il n'en avait tant eu besoin que maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien, répondit-il en s'essuyant la bouche, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait empiré les choses en se barbouillant les lèvres de sang.

\- Menteur. Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Non. Je ne sens rien.

Les réponses venaient, mécaniques, sans qu'il eût le moindre contrôle sur elles – il répondait en Vulcain, songea-t-il dans un moment de lucidité, comme on lui avait appris à répondre, tout en s'efforçant d'enfouir au plus profond de lui les émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à se précipiter au dehors.

\- Menteur, répéta Lucy.

\- Les Vulcains ne mentent pas.

\- Mon cul.

\- Tu es grossière.

\- En effet. Et toi, violent. Chacun ses problèmes, tu vois.

Il y eut un silence, que Spock eût pu qualifier d'inconfortable s'il avait été capable d'éprouver autre chose que la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il crispa les poings, serra les dents, sentit tous ses muscles se raidir.

\- Si je ne te touche pas la main, est-ce que tu me laisseras la nettoyer et la soigner ?

Spock baissa de nouveau les yeux vers ses doigts ensanglantés avant de les planter dans ceux de Lucy, à travers le miroir.

\- Tu ne me toucheras pas ?

\- Promis.

\- Alors d'accord.

\- Assieds-toi, ordonna la voix de la jeune fille dans son dos.

Sans réfléchir, il s'assit, toujours aussi raide, sur le tabouret de bois vert qui servait à poser la serviette de toilette près de la douche. Lucy alla à la petite armoire à pharmacie, sélectionna quelques ustensiles, referma la porte et vint se planter devant lui. Spock remarqua qu'elle avait enfilé des gants en latex, normalement réservés au ménage.

\- Simple précaution, expliqua-t-elle en s'emparant de la main droite de son frère.

Puis, de nouveau, le silence. Lucy avait imbibé une petite compresse d'alcool et, assise à côté de son patient improvisé, penché sur ses doigts, elle s'appliquait à retirer le plus délicatement possible les minuscules éclats de verres qui s'étaient logés sous la peau écorchée. Spock ne put retenir un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Quand j'étais petite, sur Terre, et que je m'étais fait mal, Mia me racontait toujours une histoire pendant qu'elle me soignait, pour que j'évite de penser à la douleur.

\- Mia ? répéta Spock.

Il avait déjà entendu ce nom, et savait que Lucy recevait régulièrement – _maintenant qu'il y pensait, de moins en moins régulièrement_ – des communications subspatiales de la part de la Terre, mais elle s'était toujours montrée réservée à ce sujet, et, en bon Vulcain, discret et respectueux de la vie privée d'autrui, il n'avait pas posé trop de questions.

Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas curieux.

\- Elle et son mari se sont occupés de moi sur Terre quand mes parents en ont eu marre de moi, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton un peu trop neutre pour refléter totalement son état d'esprit.

Spock demeura un instant interdit, oubliant pour un moment ce qui lui était arrivé pour se concentrer sur l'énormité que venait de proférer sa sœur.

\- … _Marre_ de toi ? Tes _parents_ ?

\- La sœur de mon père et son mari, précisa Lucy. J'ai vécu avec eux sur Terre, apparemment, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir, parce qu'ils se sont engagés dans Starfleet quand j'avais à peine trois ans et m'ont confiée à leurs voisins. Mia et Arthur. Et Mia me racontait toujours des histoires.*

Elle appuya un peu trop fort sur la profonde coupure qui balafrait l'annulaire de son frère, et ce dernier grimaça.

\- Je veux bien en entendre une, concéda-t-il.

Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus sur sa vie sur Terre. Il accepta l'offrande sans en demander davantage. Cela faisait partie de leurs accords, établis plusieurs années auparavant dans le but d'éviter entre eux tout malentendu dû à leurs différences culturelles, et soigneusement écrits sur une feuille punaisée devant leurs bureaux respectifs. L'idée avait fait sourire leur mère, d'un sourire un peu triste.

\- Il était une fois, sur une planète lointaine, un roi et une reine qui venaient de deux pays différents.

Le jeune Vulcain se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, sa sœur avait choisi de lui raconter un conte de fées totalement illogique. Apparemment nullement perturbée par cette incohérence (raconter un conte à un Vulcain semblait à Spock à peu près aussi utile que réciter du Shakespeare à un poulpe, même si ce dernier portait le nom d'un célèbre héros – ce qui n'empêchait pas Lucy de lui déclamer le discours de Marc-Antoine devant le tombeau de Jules César), elle poursuivit :

\- Lorsque leur premier fils naquit, ils firent une grande fête pour célébrer sa venue au monde. Les plus importantes personnalités des deux royaumes furent invitées. Trois fées arrivèrent des territoires lointains où vivait la reine. Un mage très puissant, qui était le conseiller du roi, était également présent.

\- Il n'y avait que quatre invités ? s'enquit Spock, pris malgré lui par le déroulement de l'histoire.

\- Non, il y avait plein d'autres gens, mais ils ne sont pas importants pour la suite. Je continue. La première fée, en guise de cadeau, fit don au bébé de l'élégance et de la beauté. La seconde lui offrit l'intelligence et la curiosité.

Spock regarda sa sœur avec suspicion.

\- Tu es en train de me raconter la Belle au Bois dormant, fit-il remarquer.

\- Où tu vois qu'il est question d'une « Belle » dans mon histoire ? Laisse-moi raconter à ma façon, intima Lucy en appliquant sur les doigts de son frère une crème apaisante qui diminua de moitié la douleur qu'il éprouvait. La troisième fée se pencha sur le berceau du petit prince, et ce dernier se mit alors à rire. Peut-être parce que la fée avait une tête rigolote, ou peut-être parce qu'il était heureux d'être là, entouré de tant de gens – mais personne ne le sut, car le mage, qui détestait que l'on rie devant lui, intervint alors. Il se précipita près du berceau et fixa d'un air sévère l'enfant, qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer. Le mage le fusilla du regard face à cette deuxième infraction aux règles du royaume qu'il devrait un jour diriger.

Spock, qui avait senti la rage bouillonner dans son cœur au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'était en train de faire sa sœur, serra les dents.

\- Tu crois que je suis stupide et que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ? siffla-t-il.

\- Je te raconte un conte de fées, c'est tout, répondit Lucy calmement, avec une innocence très bien jouée. Tu ne veux pas savoir la fin ?

 _Non_ , il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais il hocha la tête de haut en bas.

\- Si, murmura-t-il.

\- Bon, alors je reprends. Le mage tendit un doigt accusateur vers le petit prince et s'écria : « Cet enfant sera beau et intelligent, comme il a été annoncé, mais pour être certain que je ne l'entendrai plus jamais rire ni pleurer, il sera incapable d'exprimer le moindre sentiment. Ils les éprouvera avec autant de force que tout un chacun, mais il ne parviendra pas à… »

\- Lucy, l'avertit Spock, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Arrête.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, répondit la jeune fille, occupée à couper un morceau de gaze propre pour en envelopper la main de son frère. La reine se jeta à genoux aux pieds du mage pour le supplier d'épargner son fils, mais une telle attitude ne fit que l'irriter davantage. « Tu veux que j'épargne ton fils ? demanda-t-il. Tu prétends que nul ne peut vivre en gardant enfouis ses sentiments au plus profond de soi ? Très bien, je t'accorde ce que tu demandes. Ton fils pourra exprimer une émotion, une seule : la colère. » Et sur ces mots, il disparut.

Spock, qui avait gardé la tête baissée pendant toute l'histoire, avala péniblement.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre si tu continues, parvint-il à articuler d'une voix saccadée.

Mais la main de Lucy maintenait toujours fermement la sienne, pendant qu'elle enveloppait ses doigts du pansement qu'elle venait de découper. La jeune fille fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

\- Tout le monde, dans la pièce, était consterné. Mais la dernière fée, qui n'avait encore rien dit, prit la parole : « Je n'ai malheureusement pas le pouvoir de lever la malédiction qui pèse sur toi, mais je peux te promettre une chose. »

Le jeune Vulcain fit un effort surhumain pour regarder sa sœur dans les yeux. Elle demeurait parfaitement calme, impassible, maîtresse d'elle-même, et l'idée vint à Spock qu'elle paraissait en ce moment beaucoup plus Vulcaine que lui. Il en éprouva une douleur violente à l'estomac, comme si on l'avait frappé. Il pouvait sentir la rage qui bouillonnait toujours en lui, et qui menaçait de l'étouffer s'il ne la libérait pas immédiatement.

Lucy fit comme si de rien n'était et reprit :

\- « Un jour, dit la fée, tu quitteras ce royaume. Tu découvriras d'autres horizons. Tu comprendras que ce que tu prenais pour des lois absolues ne sont que relatives. Tu rencontreras des gens. Tu te feras des amis. Tu auras une petite copine. Ou un petit copain, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. Des gens qui t'auront choisi et que tu auras choisis. Et tu comprendras alors que la colère n'est qu'un sentiment parmi tant d'autres, et que les autres valent la peine qu'on s'y arrête et qu'on les exprime. Cela prendra du temps, mais pour finir, après avoir passé des années à le refuser, tu parviendras à accepter ce que tu es, totalement. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. » Et moi non plus, Spock, je ne peux pas faire mieux, conclut la jeune fille en lâchant la main de son frère.

Le Vulcain fixa ses doigts protégés par le bandage d'un blanc presque éblouissant avant de murmurer :

\- Ce n'est qu'une histoire illogique et stupide.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Lucy en haussant les épaules. Mais, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est quand même comme ça que ça s'est passé. Personne ne te laisse rien exprimer sur cette planète, et il faut même que tu sois plus Vulcain que tous les autres, que tu leur prouves sans arrêt que tu es des leurs. Mais tu es quand même à moitié humain, tu n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Alors ça finit par ressortir. Et il est toujours plus facile de s'énerver que d'avouer que l'on est triste ou que l'on a peur. C'est pareil pour beaucoup de gens, tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé au centre d'apprentissage, mais je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler, très bien, je ne peux pas te forcer, mais ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Je suis peut-être humaine, mais pas totalement stupide. Je te connais, je sais ce que tu penses, je sais ce que…

Elle s'interrompit au dernier moment, mais Spock savait pertinemment qu'elle avait failli dire _Je sais ce que tu ressens_. Et une telle phrase était spécifiquement interdite par leurs accords.

\- Et tu as une solution pour moi ? s'entendit-il répondre de cette horrible voix qui n'était pas la sienne, celle qu'il utilisait uniquement avec sa sœur lorsqu'il arrivait au bout de son contrôle, celle qui signifiait « Attention, Lucy, je risque de te frapper si tu vas plus loin ».

Il savait pourtant qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour l'aider, à sa façon. Mais comment aurait-elle pu le comprendre ? _Personne_ ne pouvait le comprendre. _Personne_ n'était, comme lui, divisé en deux moitiés opposées.

\- J'ai des solutions _humaines_ , oui. A toi de voir si tu es capable de les accepter.

Le jeune Vulcain resta un instant interdit. Jamais Lucy ne lui avait parlé ainsi. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il était contrarié par quoi que ce soit, elle s'efforçait de le calmer, de le réconforter, mais ses tentatives, vouées à l'échec, s'achevaient invariablement par une dispute. C'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait devant lui des solutions concrètes.

\- Et… quelles sont-elles ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Lucy alla ranger le matériel médical dans l'armoire et entreprit de nettoyer le miroir.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu commencer par me dire quel est le problème, fit-elle remarquer de ce même ton neutre qu'elle avait utilisé au début de cette conversation.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, dit-il entre ses dents, mais comme elle gardait le silence, il ajouta : Ce sont toujours les trois mêmes.

Il ne voulait même pas prononcer leurs noms. Des années auparavant, Sahryl et Sokar l'avaient chahuté, moqué pour son ascendance humaine, empêché d'accéder au matériel auquel il avait droit, mais ce qui se passait depuis 4,52 mois avait pris une toute autre ampleur. Trois élèves l'avaient pris comme cible privilégiée, et les tentatives de T'Linva et de certains de ses camarades qui avaient essayé de le défendre n'avaient servi à rien. Les trois élèves, plus âgés qu'eux, s'arrangeaient pour se trouver avec lui loin des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes de ses camarades et de ses professeurs. A l'exception de l'un d'entre eux, qui avait compris ce qui se passait et était intervenu…

\- Le professeur Sakhu** les a punis, expliqua Spock.

Cela ne les avait pas empêchés de recommencer, mais qu'un adulte eût reconnu l'injustice de la situation avait momentanément apaisé le jeune Vulcain. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un en cas de problème, et avait à deux reprises sollicité l'aide de Sakhu. Ce dernier avait de nouveau sermonné les trois coupables et enseigné à Spock de nouvelles techniques de méditation afin qu'il parvînt à maîtriser la colère qui le rongeait depuis que sa moitié humaine se faisait plus insistante. Il la sentait, au plus profond de lui, rugir et tourner en rond, folle de rage d'être prisonnière des barrières vulcaines qu'il avait érigées patiemment autour d'elle…

Mais son _trensu_ avait beau lui prodiguer de patients conseils, et Spock avait beau méditer des heures durant, il n'éprouvait pas l'apaisement qu'il aurait dû ressentir. La colère ne voulait pas se tenir tranquille, et brûlait comme une flamme éternelle, inextinguible, au cœur de sa forteresse intérieure. Chaque semaine, le jeune Vulcain revenait empli de honte de de dégoût de lui-même se présenter devant son professeur et lui avouer son échec.

\- Peut-être que tu n'utilises pas les bonnes méthodes, fit remarquer Lucy lorsqu'il en arriva à ce point de son récit. Sakhu est empli de bonnes intentions et je suis très contente qu'il ait puni ces têtes de nœuds, et qu'il essaye de t'aider, mais peut-être que ce qu'il te propose ne suffit pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Spock en haussant les épaules. Si je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions par la méditation, comment veux-tu que j'y parvienne ?

\- Spock, comment crois-tu que nous autres humains nous y prenons lorsque nous sommes en colère ?

Il redressa la tête et regarda un moment sa sœur, qui avait fini de ranger et de nettoyer les dégâts qu'il avait causés (encore quelque chose qu'il avait échoué, songea-t-il en pensant au miroir qui avait volé en éclats). Bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle semblait parfaitement calme, mais une flamme brûlait au fond de ses grands yeux verts.

\- Je… ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

\- On la laisse sortir, tout simplement, répondit Lucy.

Spock retint avec peine un ricanement amer.

\- C'est ce que je viens de faire, et regarde le résultat, dit-il en désignant du menton le miroir brisé et le bandage qui enveloppait sa main droite.

\- Je me suis mal exprimée. Je voulais dire « la laisser sortir dans un environnement contrôlé ».

Le Vulcain se redressa. La formulation était tentante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois si assidue aux arts martiaux ? Outre le fait que je m'entraîne pour intégrer les équipes de sécurité de Starfleet, précisa Lucy.

\- Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, avoua Spock. Je pensais juste que tu aimais bien ça.

\- J'aime _beaucoup_ , rectifia la jeune fille. Et lorsque j'ai passé deux heures à me défouler, je me suis vidée de toute la colère que j'ai pu ressentir durant la journée. Peut-être que ça vaudrait le coup que tu essayes avec moi ? Sans parler du fait que, pour intégrer Starfleet, il faudra bien que tu saches te battre un minimum, Vulcain ou non.

\- Je sais, murmura pensivement le jeune Vulcain.

L'idée était… attirante. Et Lucy l'avait présentée d'une manière parfaitement logique propre à le séduire. Il lui restait cependant une dernière chose à avouer à sa sœur.

\- Cette fois, ils t'ont insultée, _toi_.

Le souvenir revint le heurter avec tant de violence qu'il tressaillit.

\- Je voulais juste que cette journée se passe bien, murmura-t-il, une boule dans la gorge. Parce que notre anniversaire se passe toujours bien.

\- Spock, l'interrompit Lucy en éclatant de rire, si ces crétins m'ont insultée, je m'en fous à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça.

\- Je ne me prends pas la tête, répondit Spock en regardant avec perplexité ses mains, posées bien à plat sur ses genoux.

Lucy éclata de rire.

\- Non, ça veut dire… ça veut dire que tu ne dois pas ruminer… non, attends, que tu ne dois pas… euh… que ça ne doit pas te poser problème, d'accord ? Et pour en revenir aux sports de combat, je sais que ça n'est absolument pas vulcain, mais peut-être que tu devrais quand même y réfléchir. Voir les choses sous un autre point de vue.

Spock sentit, au plus profond de lui, _l'autre moitié_ frissonner d'anticipation. Il entendait la voix du professeur lui rappeler à quel point la philosophie vulcaine prenait racine dans le calme et la paix de l'esprit...

 _Est-ce que ces trois élèves, qui t'ont insulté, et qui ont insulté Lucy, ont puisé leur force dans le calme et la paix de l'esprit ?_ railla une petite voix dans sa tête. _Tu n'arrives pas à trouver ta voie, et Lucy te propose un chemin intermédiaire. Essaye-le, tu verras bien._

\- C'est d'accord.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, Lucy laissa paraître sa surprise.

\- Wahou. Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. On commence quand ?

\- Quand tu veux, répondit la jeune fille. Bon anniversaire, Spock.

\- Tu avais prévu de m'offrir des leçons d'arts martiaux en guise de cadeau ? demanda le Vulcain en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai aussi acheté un livre de contes, répondit sa sœur avec un sourire moqueur. Avec plein d'histoires illogiques. Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire.

\- Lucy…

\- Oui ?

\- La troisième fée, c'est toi, n'est-ce-pas ?

Spock eut alors l'immense privilège d'assister à un rare spectacle : voir Lucy à court de mots. Puis un sourire radieux illumina son visage et elle secoua la tête d'un air narquois.

\- Attends de voir les coups que je vais te mettre dès qu'on commencera les entraînements, et tu verras si je suis une fée !

Au fond de lui, sa moitié humaine éclata d'un rire heureux.

Quelque chose lui soufflait que ces entraînements allaient être _inoubliables_.

* * *

 *** Je vous l'ai dit, je vais raconter la vie de Lucy sur Terre par petits bouts. A la fin, j'expliquerai en annexe ce qui s'est passé de façon chronologique avant sa venue sur Vulcain.**

 **** Pour celles qui ont lu "L'autre moitié", au cas où vous vous en souveniez, Sakhu est mentionné par Spock lorsqu'il finit par cracher le morceau à propos de Lucy à un McCoy et un "vieux Spock" légèrement choqués. Dans le petit univers que je me suis fabriqué, il a été très important dans la vie de Spock, a été son mentor, avant d'être totalement rejeté par lui suite à des paroles... disons... malheureuses.**


	8. Onze ans

_Je ne suis pas totalement restée inactive en février, et j'ai quand même écrit deux-trois trucs, dont ce chapitre plutôt mièvre et OOC, que je vais m'empresser de poster sans le relire afin de pouvoir aller de l'avant. (Parce que j'ai des idées pour les quatre anniversaires qui restent, mais j'étais bloquée là-dessus. Le but original n'était pas de passer de "mignon" à "cucul", je vous assure.) Quelques pistes sur l'enfance de Lucy sur Terre, et pas vraiment de cadeau, vous verrez pourquoi._

* * *

 **Onze ans**

Les yeux l'entouraient et il lui était impossible de leur échapper. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des prunelles bleu sombre, fendues en bas, de l'iris turquoise, du cercle rose-orangé des paupières, striés de longs cils noirs. Ils étaient des milliers, et, où qu'elle aille, ils se tournaient vers elle. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de son cerveau, une petite voix lui hurlait que tous ces yeux, ces milliers d'yeux fixes, immobiles, n'étaient pas réels – qu'il suffirait de peu de chose pour les effacer à jamais…

\- Lucy !

Derrière les yeux, une voix l'appelait. La jeune fille était incapable de savoir à qui elle appartenait, et pourtant, elle lui semblait familière. Mais les yeux, et la terreur qu'ils lui inspiraient, l'empêchaient de se concentrer, de réfléchir, et même de respirer. Elle prit une inspiration haletante, sentant la sueur inonder tout son corps. Les yeux se rapprochaient d'elle inexorablement, trop nombreux, bien trop nombreux…

Elle sentit soudainement une pression légère sur son front. Quelqu'un avait posé quelque chose sur sa peau brûlante, quelque chose de frais, quelque chose qui fit reculer les yeux. Lucy respira enfin. La chose appuya un peu plus sur son front. Les yeux s'estompèrent définitivement.

\- Lucy, tu m'entends ?

Elle secoua la tête, incapable d'articuler le moindre son, et regretta aussitôt son geste, car le mouvement avait désagréablement remué son estomac. Elle se figea, essayant de chasser la sensation nauséeuse qui montait irrépressiblement en elle. La chose accentua légèrement sa pression sur son front et le mal au cœur se dissipa. Une sensation apaisante s'insinua en elle et elle réalisa qu'elle était allongée dans son lit. Dans sa chambre. Sur Vulcain.

\- Est-ce que tu vas vomir ? demanda la voix.

 _Spock_ , réalisa soudain la jeune humaine. Elle entendit un léger soupir.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle Maman ?

Lucy essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières semblaient collées l'une à l'autre et il lui fallut fournir un effort surhumain pour les maintenir écartées plus de trois secondes. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par la lueur de sa petite lampe de chevet, et Spock était assis sur son lit, penché vers elle – très près, beaucoup trop près selon leurs propres accords.

\- C'est ta main qui est sur mon front ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Elle devait encore rêver, parce qu'il était impossible que Spock la touche de cette façon, volontairement. Mais ce rêve était bien plus plaisant que les cauchemars dans lesquels elle se débattait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Au souvenir des yeux, elle frissonna.

\- Oui, c'est ma main. Est-ce que c'est agréable ?

Le contact n'était pas seulement _agréable_ , songea-t-elle, c'était un véritable soulagement. Comme si les doigts, dont la fraîcheur, par contraste avec sa peau brûlante, était une bénédiction, avaient le pouvoir de lui ôter de la tête toutes les pensées parasites que la fièvre avait fait naître en elle…

\- Comment tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de parler plus fort, mais seul un filet de voix franchit ses lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Spock. J'essaye de… de te faire passer un sentiment de calme et de bien-être. Ça fonctionne ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et parvint enfin à garder les yeux ouverts plus de deux secondes… pour constater qu'une goutte de sueur avait perlé sur la tempe gauche de son frère.

\- Hé, ça va ?

Le ricanement légèrement amer que le jeune Vulcain lui lança en guise de réponse était tout sauf normal.

\- _Tu_ me demandes si _ça va_ ? demanda-t-il, et la légère touche d'hystérie dans sa voix n'avait rien de rassurant. Tu t'es regardée ?

Lucy aurait bien aimé répondre, mais elle sentait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, la suite ne serait agréable ni pour elle ni pour Spock. Ce dernier dut se rendre compte, télépathiquement, de ce qui risquait de se passer, car il retira prestement sa main, s'empara d'une petite bassine placée à côté de lui, sur le bureau, et la tendit à sa sœur juste à temps.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'expulser le peu d'eau qu'elle avait réussi à garder depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vomi, et que le goût amer de la bile se fut un peu atténué, elle se rallongea, épuisée par ce simple mouvement.

\- Lucy ! Lucy, ne te rendors pas, _je t'en supplie_ , ne te rendors pas !

 _Je t'en supplie ?_ Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était certain. La jeune humaine fit de nouveau un suprême effort pour ne pas se rendormir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Lucy, tu ne vas pas mourir, hein ?

Pour le coup, les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent tout grand.

\- _Mourir_ ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. (Elle en aurait ri si elle n'avait pas eu aussi mal au ventre et à la gorge.) Spock, j'ai la _grippe_ , d'accord ? On ne meurt _pas_ de la grippe.

\- Si, rétorqua immédiatement le Vulcain. Sept cent dix-huit milliards cinq cents millions quatre cent cinquante-trois mille neuf cent douze cas de grippes mortelles ont été recensées dans l'histoire de la population humanoïde. Uniquement sur Terre, un milliard quatre cent soixante-dix mille trois cent vingt-neuf personnes sont décédées des suites de cette maladie. Je mentionne uniquement les chiffres connus, mais la réalité est probablement bien pire. Je ne te parle même pas des complications possibles, des lésions cérébrales, des paralysies, des maladies chroniques qui…

\- Spock ! s'écria Lucy, qui essayait vainement d'arrêter son frère depuis le début de sa tirade.

L'exclamation lui arracha une quinte de toux, qui fit pâlir le Vulcain. Bouche ouverte, il s'était interrompu, mais brûlait visiblement de reprendre le cheminement faussement logique de son idée.

\- Spock, reprit-elle plus doucement lorsque l'irritation se fut calmée, est-ce que tu as lu toutes les données possibles sur… la grippe, juste parce que je l'ai attrapée ?

Spock hocha fébrilement la tête. Lucy commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

\- D'accord, reprit-elle. Je sais que c'est ta façon de procéder, et que d'habitude ça… fonctionne plutôt bien pour toi, mais là, tu dois te rendre compte que ce n'est pas le cas, alors calme-toi. Ce que tu as lu ne sont que des chiffres, des statistiques. La plupart de ces gens sont morts il y a plusieurs siècles, à une époque où la médecine n'avait pas fait tous les progrès qui…

\- Le dernier cas mortel de grippe sur un humain a eu lieu il y a deux mois et quatre jours, l'interrompit le jeune Vulcain, toujours en mode « récitation frénétique ».

\- Sur quelle planète ?

\- Sur Varenzia VIII.

\- Je ne sais même pas où ça se trouve, mais je suis prête à parier qu'ils n'ont pas tous les médicaments que nous avons ici, sur Vulcain. Spock, _je-ne-vais-pas-mourir_ , d'accord ?

\- Tu m'as dit hier que, quand tu serais morte, je devrai brûler ton corps et aller sur Terre jeter tes cendres dans l'océan Pacifique, contra son petit frère, l'air presque agressif, et Lucy resta bouche bée.

\- Je t'ai vraiment dit ça ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Oui, répondit Spock d'un ton accusateur. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

 _Absolument pas_ , voulut répondre Lucy, mais elle sentait qu'un tel aveu ne ferait que renforcer la panique absolue qu'elle pouvait lire à présent très clairement dans les yeux sombres de son frère.

\- Ecoute, je délirais probablement à cause de la fièvre, mais à présent ça va beaucoup mieux, affirma-t-elle.

Elle n'en était pas elle-même totalement convaincue, car elle pouvait voir, menaçants, les yeux des paons la regarder de loin, depuis les quatre coins de sa chambre, prêts à lui sauter dessus dès qu'elle cesserait de se concentrer pour les tenir à distance.

\- Ca fait quatre jours que tu es malade. Je ne te crois pas.

Elle soupira. _Evidemment_ , Spock ne la croyait pas. _Evidemment_ , pour une fois qu'il réagissait émotionnellement (ce qu'elle le poussait à faire, en règle générale, certaine que tout garder au plus profond de lui ne lui était pas bénéfique), elle n'était pas en état de gérer le contrecoup.

\- Et puis tu m'as demandé d'effacer les yeux, ajouta le Vulcain, visiblement aussi perplexe qu'inquiet. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Sur un livre d'images que j'avais sur Terre, il y avait des paons, expliqua Lucy, tentant vainement de réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. Ils m'ont toujours fait peur, depuis toute petite. Je vois leurs plumes dans mes rêves, souvent. Comme des milliers d'yeux qui me regardent, qui attendent que je tombe.

\- Et tu tombes ?

\- Ca dépend des fois, répondit-elle évasivement en recommençant à tousser.

Elle n'avait pas envie de raconter ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle tombait, la sensation des becs sur sa peau, qui la piquaient, la déchiquetaient, la dépeçaient vivante…

\- Lucy !

La jeune fille ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, pour constater que ceux de son frère étaient emplis de larmes.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas pleurer _maintenant_ , soupira-t-elle, parce que je ne serai pas capable de m'occuper de toi. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Et toi, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul, répondit-il avec un reniflement tellement peu vulcain que Lucy se sentit à son tour au bord des larmes. Que tu ne vas pas mourir et me laisser.

\- Spock, le prévint-elle avec précautions, tu sais que je vais forcément mourir un jour, n'est-ce-pas ? Et probablement avant toi. Les humains ont une espérance de vie bien moins longue que celle des Vulcains. C'est _logique_ , ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, qui s'effaça devant le mouvement de recul de son frère.

 _Depuis quand parlaient-ils de telles choses ?_ se demanda-t-elle en voyant une nouvelle vague de douleur – d'une angoisse tellement violente qu'elle douta un instant de sa réalité – passer dans les yeux de Spock. Jamais ils n'abordaient ce genre de sujets susceptibles d'éveiller chez l'un ou chez l'autre une émotion de cette intensité.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, admit-elle, choisissant, comme tant de fois, la franchise absolue. Je suis épuisée et mon cerveau ressemble à de la sauce blanche. C'est une image, juste au cas où tu imagines que mon cerveau puisse vraiment s'être liquéfié. Dis-moi juste ce que je peux faire pour toi, je le ferai.

\- Ne sois plus malade, ordonna le jeune Vulcain.

\- Quelque chose de _possible_ , espèce d'idiot.

\- Guéris dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures pour pouvoir venir avec nous sur Terre.

 _Sur Terre ?_

Oh, oui. Oui, le voyage. Qu'ils avaient prévu depuis des mois. Dont ils parlaient tous deux depuis des semaines. Qu'elle-même anticipait encore avec une frénésie impossible à canaliser quelques jours auparavant. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

\- Dans _vingt-quatre heures_ ? répéta Lucy, essayant de se concentrer.

Elle savait que cela signifiait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à…

 _Oh._

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Bon anniversaire, Spock. J'ai failli oublier. Et en plus, je n'ai même pas de cadeau. Je pensais que le voyage sur Terre était un cadeau suffisant en soi. Je suis désolée.

\- Je m'en fiche de ton cadeau, la coupa Spock. Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux pour qu'on puisse partir ensemble.

\- Ecoute-moi attentivement, parce que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir tout te répéter une deuxième fois. (En réalité, elle n'était même pas certaine de parvenir au bout du petit discours qu'elle avait l'intention d'improviser – mais elle se devait d'essayer, parce qu'après tout, il n'y avait pas entre eux que des accords écrits, censés les aider à mieux accepter leurs différences culturelles, non, il y avait également un accord tacite, qu'ils n'avaient jamais mentionné, même vaguement, mais qui n'en existait pas moins, celui qui stipulait qu'elle était la grande sœur, et qu'elle prendrait soin de son frère en toutes circonstances.) Même si j'allais mieux demain, je ne partirais pas avec vous. Il y a des normes très strictes concernant la contagion sur les vaisseaux interstellaires. Mais ça n'est pas grave. Tu vas partir avec Maman, et la prochaine fois que nous irons sur Terre…

\- Non.

Visiblement, Spock, de son côté, respectait à la lettre les accords tacites du petit frère relou qui contredisait sans arrêt sa grande sœur (qui tâchait d'être raisonnable, et responsable, et mature, alors qu'en réalité elle était profondément _dégoûtée_ – une émotion parfaitement humaine, parfaitement adolescente, aurait rajouté sa mère – de ne pas pouvoir faire partie du voyage). Elle toussa de nouveau.

\- Quoi, non ?

\- Non, je ne partirai pas avec Maman. Je ne partirai pas sans toi.

 _Ah._ Là, les choses devenaient un peu plus problématique.

\- Spock, tu sais ce que ça coûte, un voyage comme celui-là ? Tu ne peux pas te permettre de l'annuler au dernier moment.

\- Maman voulait même proposer à _Gabrielle_ de partir à ta place, expliqua le jeune Vulcain.

\- C'est une excellente idée, se força à dire Lucy, qui avait une grosse boule dans la gorge à l'idée que son amie Gabrielle (dont elle était déjà un peu jalouse, il fallait bien l'avouer) puisse partir avec sa mère, son frère et les Petersen, alors qu'elle-même resterait clouée sur Vulcain avec la grippe.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une excellente idée ! Si tu ne pars pas, je ne pars pas non plus !

\- Spock, tu es allé un peu t'entraîner pour te défouler, ou ça fait quatre jours que tu es là, à attendre que je me réveille et à saouler tout le monde avec tes lamentations ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas la réplique la plus empathique que Lucy ait jamais prononcée, mais elle avait atteint les limites de sa patience. Elle avait froid, elle avait mal partout, se concentrer était difficile, elle avait l'impression que sa salive avait la consistance du papier mâché, son nez était complètement bouché, son cœur battait désagréablement dans ses tempes, ses articulations protestaient à chaque mouvement, et elle avait autre chose à faire (dormir, par exemple) qu'à consoler son petit frère de sa perte somme toute très peu probable. Si elle avait réellement été en danger de mort, il y avait fort à parier que sa mère serait restée à son chevet. Ou l'aurait emmenée à l'hôpital. Spock était _ridicule_ , en plus de se montrer _illogique_ , et ce n'était pas à elle de s'occuper de ses états d'âme lorsqu'elle devait déjà concentrer tous ses efforts pour ne pas vomir, ou tourner de l'œil.

Spock ne répondit rien et baissa les paupières. Lucy sentit immédiatement la culpabilité monter en elle. Jamais elle n'avait reproché à son frère d'exprimer des émotions, et commencer maintenant serait probablement une mauvaise idée si elle voulait qu'il continue à laisser sa moitié humaine se défouler de temps à autre.

Cela faisait un an qu'ils s'entraînaient tous les deux quotidiennement aux arts martiaux. Selon la jeune fille, il s'agissait de la meilleure thérapie possible pour un Vulcain de dix ans ( _onze maintenant_ , rectifia-t-elle) incapable d'extérioriser ses craintes, sa tristesse, ses déceptions autrement qu'en retournant contre lui la colère qui prenait le dessus à chaque fois qu'une émotion un peu trop forte pointait la tête au-delà des créneaux mal ajustés de ses foutus boucliers mentaux. Les résultats avaient surpassé ses attentes, car Spock, certain de gagner en raison de sa force physique et de sa rapidité supérieures, avait été stupéfait (et probablement mortifié, quoiqu'il ne l'eût avoué sous aucun prétexte) de se retrouver à terre dans la première minute de leur premier combat. Après tout, Lucy s'entraînait depuis des années et adorait combiner les techniques les plus improbables. Son maître de combat, qu'elle vénérait presque autant qu'une divinité, lui avait prodigué des encouragements flatteurs, et l'avait même complimenté à cinq reprises sur la façon dont elle parvenait à surprendre l'adversaire.

Ce que Lucy envisageait comme un défouloir pour son frère était donc rapidement devenu un défi à relever pour eux deux, l'une ayant pour elle l'expérience et la technique, l'autre les qualités inhérentes à son espèce. Le Vulcain avait très rapidement assimilé les techniques de base et était passé au niveau supérieur à une vitesse alarmante, et sa sœur avait dû travailler dur et améliorer sa concentration pour pouvoir réussir à le vaincre deux fois sur trois. Parfois, après une journée particulièrement difficile, Spock ne parvenait plus à maîtriser la rage qui s'était accumulé en lui et frappait aveuglément, jusqu'à épuisement total. Lucy n'avait alors en règle générale aucun de mal à éviter ses attaques, jusqu'au jour où n coup l'avait finalement atteinte au bras, que la force brute du Vulcain avait cassé net.

Cinq mois après l'incident, elle était certaine qu'il s'en voulait encore. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour revenir s'entraîner avec elle, et il avait tendance à retenir inconsciemment ses coups. Mais ces séances, qui les épuisaient physiquement tous deux, vidait également Spock émotionnellement et lui permettait occasionnellement – de plus en plus, en fait – de laisser sa moitié humaine exprimer autre chose que de la colère. Lucy et Amanda en étaient toujours ravies. Sarek, fidèle à son caractère de sphinx impénétrable, ne faisait pas de commentaire à ce sujet.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te parler sèchement. Je suis contente que tu exprimes ce que tu ressens, c'est juste qu'en ce moment c'est… c'est un peu difficile pour moi, tu comprends ?

Spock acquiesça, sans toutefois relever la tête vers elle. Lucy fit un effort pour se pencher légèrement sur le côté.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta-t-elle sincèrement. Je n'arrête pas de te dire que tu peux me dire tout ce que tu ressens, et tout ce que j'arrive à te répondre quand tu le fais, c'est…

\- Comment faites-vous ? l'interrompit brutalement le jeune Vulcain, et Lucy resta interdite.

\- Comment… comment qui fait quoi ?

\- Vous autres humains. Comment faites-vous pour ressentir tout le temps ? Comment pouvez-vous… le supporter sans cesse ? Ça fait… Ça fait tellement mal. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez y arriver.

Lucy sentit son cœur s'arrêter, comprimé dans un étau glacé. C'était comme si la fièvre qui battait dans ses tempes venait de lui fournir un instant de lucidité absolue, qui faisait soudain tourner autour d'elle le monde à trois cent soixante degrés. Depuis des années, elle n'avait de cesse de vanter à son petit frère l'avantage des sentiments, de lui décrire les émotions extraordinaires que pourrait lui prodiguer celle qu'il appelait son « _autre_ moitié », de lui exposer le danger dans lequel il mettait son esprit en refusant de les exprimer, sans jamais avoir vraiment compris que Spock n'était qu'à demi humain. Que son cerveau, à l'instar de son sang, de ses organes, de ses os, devait différer physiologiquement de celui de sa sœur ou de sa mère, tout autant qu'il différait de celui de Sarek. Quelque chose en lui, cette part vulcaine qu'il s'efforçait de contenter, n'avait peut-être pas besoin de cette humanité. En souffrait probablement. Ne la supportait peut-être pas.

Sans réfléchir, elle tendit la main et, la passant derrière le cou de son frère, l'attira vers elle. Plus tard, s'il lui reprochait ce moment de faiblesse, elle pourrait le mettre sur le compte de la fièvre et de la grippe, mais pour le moment, elle voulait seulement lui faire sentir à quel point elle était désolée. Etonnamment, il se laissa faire et s'allongea à demi à côté de Lucy, sa tête reposant à côté de l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il était plus facile de lui parler ainsi, sans voir son visage.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois depuis le début de leur absurde conversation. Je suis une idiote. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi que ça pouvait te faire souffrir à ce point. Je me suis placée d'un point de vue humain. Et pour un humain, il n'est pas supportable de toujours tout garder pour soi. C'était une erreur. Je voulais juste… je voulais que tu sois comme moi, je voulais pouvoir te comprendre.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et dut faire un prodigieux effort sur elle-même pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine.

\- Je ne te dirai plus jamais ce genre de choses, je te le promets. Si tu as besoin d'être totalement Vulcain, je te laisserai l'être. Si tu as besoin d'emprisonner tes émotions, alors c'est… c'est probablement une bonne chose. S'il faut que, plus tard, tu ailles faire le rituel du _kolinahr_ , ça ne changera rien entre nous. Je te jure que je n'essayerai plus jamais de te changer pour te faire devenir un peu plus humain, un peu plus… _comme moi_. Je te jure que je t'aimerai comme tu es, comme tu auras choisi d'être.

Le visage enfoui dans la couverture, Spock eut un petit mouvement convulsif, et Lucy comprit, atterrée, qu'il était en train de pleurer. Elle essaya de répéter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire en utilisant exclusivement leur lien télépathique. Après un temps qui lui sembla une éternité, le jeune Vulcain se redressa, s'essuya les yeux et renifla, se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa sœur avec douceur.

\- Je t'assure que je veux aussi être humain, Lucy, dit-il à voix basse.

Egoïstement, la jeune fille sentit un immense poids tomber de ses épaules, malgré le malaise physique général dans lequel elle se trouvait, et la brume cotonneuse qui enveloppait son esprit. C'était la première fois que Spock avouait quelque chose d'aussi peu conforme à la tradition vulcaine – la première fois qu'il évoquait son humanité de façon positive.

\- C'est juste que… je ne suis pas à ma place ici, continua-t-il. Je ne suis à ma place nulle part. J'ai réussi le _Kahs-wan_. Je suis dans les meilleurs au centre d'enseignement. J'atteins un niveau de méditation plus avancé que la plupart de ceux de mon âge. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à… à être totalement Vulcain, comme tu dis. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. J'avoue que j'essaye encore, quelquefois. Mais à d'autres moments, je sens que je ne peux pas nier mon autre moitié, que ça ne me mènera nulle part. D'ailleurs, je me sens généralement mieux après nos entraînements, ce qui semble prouver que tu as raison. Mais dans des moments comme celui-ci... tout est trop fort, trop intense. J'ai juste… _peur_ , tout le temps, et je ne sais pas comment faire pour me calmer.

Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- Spock, murmura Lucy en serrant la main de son frère, même si je t'assure que je ne vais pas mourir de la grippe, c'est _normal_ d'être inquiet pour ceux que l'on aime.

Le regard qu'il lui jeta lui fit réaliser, un peu tard, qu'elle venait de briser deux interdits pourtant écrits en gros au-dessus de son bureau : initier un contact sans le prévenir, et présumer que son frère pouvait éprouver des sentiments. Eh bien, tant pis. Elle était malade, elle avait le droit de ne pas respecter à la lettre les contrats qu'elle avait signés.

Apparemment, Spock comprit qu'elle n'était pas totalement responsable de ce qu'elle disait, car il ne dégagea pas ses doigts, et ne lui fit aucune remarque. L'inquiétude dans ses yeux n'avait pas complètement disparu, mais il était loin de l'état de panique totale dans laquelle Lucy l'avait trouvé en se réveillant.

\- Ma moitié vulcaine ne cesse de me répéter que, si je m'étais correctement entraîné à la méditation, si j'avais davantage renforcé mes boucliers, je serais capable de me protéger de tout ce que je ressens. Mais _je n'y arrive pas_.

\- Tu sais, la voie vulcaine n'est pas incompatible avec ta partie humaine. Tu peux essayer de les faire cohabiter au lieu de les laisser se faire la guerre sans arrêt.

Spock hocha la tête.

\- C'est difficile, avoua-t-il. C'est toujours difficile de choisir un chemin qui n'a jamais été emprunté par personne.

\- Je comprends, répondit Lucy en réprimant une nouvelle nausée (ils étaient en train d'avoir ce qui serait probablement la conversation la plus importante de leur vie, elle ne pouvait décemment pas gâcher ce moment en vomissant sur les genoux de son frère). Moi non plus, je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place sur Vulcain, tu sais. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment à ma place sur Terre non plus, ajouta-t-elle sans réfléchir, alors j'imagine que ça vient de moi.

L'étonnement qui se peignit sur le visage de son frère lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait laissé filtrer une information de trop, et elle se mordit les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Spock.

\- C'est sans importance. Oublie.

Le jeune Vulcain la regarda un instant, prit une inspiration, comme il le faisait avant de se jeter à l'eau (Lucy, qui adorait plonger à la piscine, avait fini par le convaincre de l'imiter, et il retenait toujours sa respiration de façon comique, comme s'il avait besoin de litres et de litres d'air dans les poumons pour affronter l'eau qui chantait doucement trois mètres au-dessous d'eux), et ferma à demi les yeux :

\- Tu me reproches toujours de ne pas dire ce que je… ressens, mais dès que l'on aborde le sujet des années que tu as passées sur Terre, tu es plus Vulcaine que moi. Je ne suis même pas certain que tu t'en rendes compte.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots qui sortirent n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle avait prévus :

\- Sur Terre, personne ne voulait de moi. Ni mon oncle et ma tante, ni les voisins qui m'ont élevée. ( _Tais-toi, tais-toi donc ! hurlait la petite voix paniquée de la raison en elle, mais elle n'avait plus le contrôle sur sa voix, et il était tellement libérateur de parler, après ces années passées à vouloir oublier sans y parvenir._ ) Mon oncle et ma tante sont partis en me laissant derrière, et ils ne sont jamais revenus. Mia et Arthur m'aimaient bien, mais ils avaient déjà sept enfants, alors il n'y avait pas trop de place pour moi.

\- Et Maman ? demanda Spock avec précaution.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle finalement. Je veux dire, je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas abandonnée volontairement, je sais qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, mais…

Sa gorge se resserra et elle fut incapable d'achever sa phrase. Feignant une nouvelle crise de toux, elle tendit la main vers le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de chevet et but deux gorgées. Son frère la regardait tellement intensément qu'elle se sentit presque mal à l'aise.

\- C'est bon, Spock, c'est du passé. Je suis heureuse ici maintenant, avec toi, et Maman, et Sarek. Vraiment.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets, répondit Lucy en souriant. Et je te promets que je ne vais pas mourir de la grippe.

\- D'accord, répondit le jeune Vulcain avec une solennité étrange.

Lucy savait qu'elle aurait dû lui dire encore beaucoup d'autres choses, des choses importantes, mais elle sentait le sommeil s'abattre sur elle comme un manteau de plomb, malgré l'énergie qu'elle mettait à lutter contre la fatigue.

\- Tu vas aller sur Terre, hein ? murmura-t-elle en s'enfonçant davantage dans les couvertures. Tu prendras des photos, tu me raconteras votre voyage. Ce sera ton cadeau pour mes treize ans, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répéta Spock avec réticence.

\- Et si tu trouves une femelle poulpe, conclut Lucy avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, tu peux la rapporter avec toi. Aragorn s'ennuie tout seul, il serait très content d'avoir une petite camarade de jeux.


	9. Douze ans

_Euh... Bonjour, me revoilà ! Deux sources pour ce chapitre. Vous allez voir, toutes deux d'une haute portée littéraire et intellectuelle. D'abord, un épisode de_ The big bang theory _, dont je mets un extrait en note de bas de page (je n'ai pas pu résister). Ensuite, une chanson de Calogero, "Les feux d'artifice", que ma chorale a chantée l'an dernier (et je vous jure, à trois voix, ça donne des frissons partout) et dont vous retrouverez le dernier refrain à la fin de ce chapitre. Dernière précision, je ne connais absolument RIEN à la physique et à la théorie des univers multiples, mais l'idée me fascine, et il s'agit d'un élément récurrent dans Star Trek (l'univers-miroir, l'espèce d'univers chelou dans "The alternate factor", sans parler du voyage dans le temps du vieux Spock et des autres sauts temporels de l'_ Enterprise _, notamment dans_ Retour sur Terre _). Si je dis d'énormes bêtises à ce sujet, pardonnez-moi._

* * *

 **Douze ans**

 _Rendez-vous à minuit dans le jardin. Ne fais pas de bruit, habille-toi chaudement et prends ta lyre._

Spock regarda pour la centième fois le morceau de papier plié en quatre qu'il avait trouvé sur son lit en entrant dans sa chambre. La soirée s'était déroulée parfaitement normalement, et lorsque l'heure était venue pour Lucy de se coucher, il était, à moitié par solidarité, et à moitié parce qu'il éprouvait le besoin de méditer, à défaut de celui de dormir, monté avec elle à l'étage. Elle lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit d'une voix égale, sans que rien dans son ton n'indiquât qu'elle lui avait demandé, par message interposé, de quitter la maison en plein milieu de la nuit.

Parfois, les qualités d'actrice de sa sœur le laissaient sans voix. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Quelques minutes avant minuit, il avait décroché son _ka'athyra*_ du mur où il était suspendu, au-dessus de son lit, enfilé un pull chaud et des chaussettes, et s'était demandé pour la millième, non sans un frisson d'excitation, quels étaient les plans de Lucy pour leur anniversaire imminent. Sans trouver de réponse à cette question (les projets de sa sœur étant la plupart du temps totalement inattendus, il était vain de chercher à les deviner), il se faufila hors de sa chambre, descendit sans bruit les escaliers, mit ses chaussures, poussa la porte d'entrée, la referma sans un grincement, et traversa le jardin aux senteurs épicées. La nuit, les plantes qui poussaient de part et d'autre de l'allée sableuse menant au portail exhalaient un parfum entêtant qui, Spock le savait, lui rappellerait toujours son enfance.

Arrivé au petit muret de pierres sèches qui séparait leur jardin de la rue, il s'arrêta net.

Lucy l'attendait, à demi assise sur une moto du désert, la tête légèrement penchée, le regard scrutateur, comme si elle évaluait les probabilités que son frère refuse catégoriquement de monter sur ce véhicule.

La réponse, il s'apprêtait à le lui dire, était de 98,76%.

\- Avant que tu ne commences à poser des questions stupides, je ne l'ai pas volée, précisa la jeune fille.

Peut-être 92,34%, admit le Vulcain. (Il devait avouer que son premier réflexe avait en effet été de croire que Lucy avait… _emprunté_ l'engin, tout comme elle avait _emprunté_ le tricordeur de Sahryl en fouillant dans son sac.)

\- Où l'as-tu trouvée, alors ? demanda-t-il avec réticence, fasciné malgré lui par le véhicule anti-gravité** qui flottait légèrement au-dessus du sol sans émettre un seul son.

\- Thomas me l'a prêtée. Je précise également qu'il m'a appris à m'en servir.

La réticence de Spock descendit à 87,45%. Pourtant, il n'appréciait guère Thomas Petersen, et plus spécifiquement la place grandissante qu'il occupait dans la vie de sa sœur. Mais si le véhicule était bien le sien, il était peu probable qu'il l'eût confié à Lucy sans lui avoir au préalable enseigné la façon de l'utiliser.

\- Tu n'as pas l'âge légal pour conduire une moto du désert.

\- En effet, mais dans la mesure où nous allons justement dans le désert, où par définition il n'y a personne, personne n'en saura rien.

L'argument se tenait, mais enfreindre la loi posait toujours problème au jeune Vulcain. Disons 84,88%.

\- Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir où je vais t'emmener ?

Spock se força à rester impassible. Bien évidemment, il était _curieux_. La curiosité faisait partie intégrante de ses deux moitiés, le poussant parfois à transgresser des règles auxquelles il n'aurait pourtant jamais imaginé pouvoir désobéir. La plupart du temps, sa sœur donnait le coup de pouce dont il avait besoin pour passer de l'autre côté de la frontière, et il se laissait tenter.

75,50%.

\- Je ne remets pas en doute des talents de conductrice, mais un accident est toujours possible, anticipa-t-il.

La jeune fille exhiba un communicateur longue portée et un kit de secours, impeccablement rangés dans le petit coffre situé sous la selle de la moto.

\- Tout est prévu, répondit-elle laconiquement.

63,45%. Il sentait sa volonté fléchir de minute en minute, de seconde en seconde…

\- J'ai encore deux arguments pour te faire changer d'avis, ajouta Lucy, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout d'abord, j'ai prévu à manger.

Elle exhiba un petit sachet contenant des bonbons sans sucre à la pomme et au kaasa***, un mélange culinaire vulcain-humain que Lucy comparait souvent à son frère (« le meilleur des deux mondes réunis dans un adorable petit truc vert ») et dont Spock raffolait sans jamais l'avoir avoué à quiconque. Mais, évidemment, Lucy _savait_.

Il sentit que la probabilité de son refus venait de baisser brutalement à 46,76% – et comment un simple bonbon pouvait-il diminuer aussi drastiquement sa résistance ? Cela n'avait rien de _logique_.

En face de lui, le sourire de la jeune humaine s'accentua, comme si elle percevait l'érosion progressive de son opposition.

\- Et enfin, je voulais… compenser pour mon absence de cadeau de l'an dernier. Ça n'a pas été le meilleur anniversaire qu'on ait passé tous les deux, et après, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi. Je voulais… rattraper le coup, d'une certaine façon. En t'offrant quelque chose de vraiment spécial.

Ces quelques phrases firent passer Spock de _Je suis pratiquement certain de ne jamais monter sur cet engin_ à _Il est évident que je vais aller où Lucy a décidé de m'emmener_. Un tel revirement le sidérait et l'emplissait d'un certain mépris pour lui-même. Comment sa sœur parvenait-elle, à l'aide de _sentiments_ , à le faire ainsi fléchir en quelques minutes ? Il n'en était pas fier, mais nier la vérité n'était d'aucune utilité : il était _faible_.

Leur anniversaire, l'année précédente, avait été un fiasco complet. Lucy était tombée malade quatre jours auparavant, et il avait dû partir sans elle sur Terre. Le voyage avait été extraordinaire, et Spock en était revenu plus déterminé que jamais à quitter Vulcain et à s'engager dans Starfleet, mais sa sœur lui avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, _manqué_ pendant les 29,76 jours qu'il avait passés là-bas en compagnie de sa mère et des Petersen. Un sentiment particulièrement déplaisant. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, Lucy avait persisté à répéter qu'elle n'était absolument pas déçue, que d'autres occasions se présenteraient forcément, qu'elle avait elle-même passé un mois très agréable sur Vulcain – mais même Spock avait clairement perçu l'amertume dans sa voix. Il leur avait fallu près de six semaines pour retrouver un équilibre après cet événement. Les cadeaux que Spock avait offerts à sa sœur (une femelle poulpe, que Lucy avait, suivant sa logique tordue et de façon très prévisible, immédiatement baptisée Arwen****, et un carnet que le jeune voyageur avait, au cours de son périple, rempli de photos, d'explications et des commentaires les plus personnels qu'il avait réussi à rédiger sur les endroits qu'il avait visités), après bien des hésitations tant elle se montrait exécrable dès qu'il parlait de la Terre, avait achevé de les « réconcilier », mais la période n'avait pas été très agréable.

Il n'était pas envisageable que Spock refuse le présent que sa sœur voulait lui offrir pour se faire pardonner son attitude passée.

\- D'accord, je viens, s'entendit-il répondre.

.

Il n'était pas certain qu'accepter de monter sur la moto derrière sa sœur, les bras passés autour de sa taille, ait été une très bonne idée en fin de compte, mais à présent il lui était difficile de reculer. Tant que Lucy avait conduit dans les rues désertes de ShiKahr, prudemment, lentement, jusqu'à la lisière de la ville, tout s'était bien passé. Mais ensuite…

\- Pourquoi vas-tu aussi vite ? souffla le jeune Vulcain lorsqu'il fut de nouveau capable de respirer normalement (l'opération, depuis que Lucy lui avait intimé « accroche-toi ! », lui avait pris 5,51 minutes).

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

\- Parce que j'aime ça ! Pas toi ?

Il se garda bien de répondre et raffermit instinctivement sa prise sur la veste noire de sa sœur. Bien lui en prit, car la moto fit une brusque embardée. Oublié, le débat entre sa part vulcaine, qui lui reprochait sa faiblesse, et son autre moitié, qui lui répétait que le jour de son anniversaire était un jour spécial, où il avait le droit de se montrer plus humain que jamais : les deux parties de son esprit s'étaient miraculeusement rejointes dans un réflexe de survie, dont Spock n'était pas certain qu'il suffirait à le maintenir en vie, si sa sœur avait l'intention de continuer à cette vitesse (approximativement 145 kilomètres/heure)…

\- Imagine que nous sommes dans un vaisseau spatial, en distorsion maximale, en plein milieu de…

\- La vitesse n'est pas ressentie par les occupants d'un vaisseau, rétorqua Spock d'une voix brève.

\- Rabat-joie.

S'il avait été humain, il lui aurait probablement tiré la langue, mais de toute façon, le casque que Lucy lui avait mis de force sur la tête avant de partir (et qui lui comprimait douloureusement les oreilles) aurait gâché l'effet de ce geste puéril.

Il risqua un coup d'œil sur le côté gauche. Le désert défilait à une vitesse inimaginable, mais les étoiles, au-dessus de leur terre, demeuraient immobiles – rassurantes. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les interstices de son pull, faisait claquer son pantalon sur ses jambes et voler les cheveux longs de sa sœur, qui dépassaient de son casque et venaient par instants se coller à la visière du Vulcain.

La sensation n'était pas si désagréable après tout. Il se détendit légèrement, ce qui lui permit d'entendre le "Bon anniversaire, Spock !" lancé par sa sœur dans un virage particulièrement serré.

.

\- Et voilà !

Spock posa un pied par terre, puis descendit complètement de la moto, et jeta un bref coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. La nuit était exceptionnellement claire – froide, mais claire. Pas un nuage. La voie lactée, au-dessus de leurs têtes, brillait et semblait irrationnellement les appeler. Le jeune Vulcain ouvrit la bouche pour demander où ils se trouvaient, mais il la referma presque aussitôt en avisant, sur sa droite, une sorte de disque sombre, de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de diamètre, qui se détachait sur le sable clair. Il reconnut l'endroit pour y être venu, des années auparavant, avec un groupe d'élèves de son âge, afin d'en étudier la composition géologique.

 _Zul-makh haulat*****_. Les roches-miroir. Une étendue d'obsidienne plus lisse que le verre poli par l'océan qu'il avait admiré l'année précédente sur Terre, relique d'un ancien volcan souterrain qui avait, des millions d'années auparavant, vomi sa lave à cet endroit précis.

\- Lucy, c'est interdit ! souffla-t-il, fasciné malgré lui par la beauté sauvage du lieu.

La jeune humaine haussa les épaules.

\- Tu vois un panneau qui dit qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être ici ? Allez, viens.

Elle s'empara du sac qu'elle avait rangé dans le petit coffre de la moto du désert et s'avança vers la surface noire et dure. Spock la suivit en hésitant, se rappelant sa première visite aux roches-miroir. Le petit groupe d'élèves avec lequel il s'était rendu sur place avait analysé la composition de la lave étale au milieu du sable, et leur professeur les avait fait remonter dans le véhicule qui les avait ramenés à ShiKahr sitôt leurs mesures achevées. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé sur la beauté – la majesté – du lieu.

Lui, cependant, était resté plusieurs minutes sans relever aucun chiffre, les yeux rivés sur la pierre noire, essayant d'apercevoir dans le miroir brillant le reflet des étoiles, comme au fond des anciens puits, sur Terre (une légende qu'on lui avait rapportée et dont il n'avait malheureusement pu éprouver la véracité).

Comme si elle avait suivi le cheminement de sa pensée, la jeune fille reprit :

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de venir ici. La nuit – et même, paraît-il, en plein jour – les étoiles se reflètent dans l'obsidienne, et on peut les toucher. Cette nuit tombait particulièrement bien, puisque nous sommes en pleine période des étoiles filantes.

\- Des météorites, corrigea machinalement le jeune Vulcain. Lorsque nous traversons l'essaim météoritique de…

\- Franchement, Spock, on s'en fout.

L'interpellé leva un sourcil désapprobateur, mais avant qu'il ait pu protester, Lucy l'avait saisi par la manche et tiré sur le lac de lave pétrifiée. Il fit quelques pas prudents et baissa les yeux. A ses pieds, les constellations qui scintillaient lui donnaient presque le tournis.

\- Je me disais, conclut doucement la jeune humaine, qu'on pourrait peut-être venir en caresser quelques-unes. Je trouvais que c'était un cadeau original.

Spock acquiesça, incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'océan d'étoiles qui apparaissait lentement sous ses pieds. L'impression était vertigineuse. Ils avancèrent lentement, comme s'ils avaient pu tomber dans ce trou sans fond qu'était l'univers, et qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Arrivés au milieu du cercle noir, ils s'assirent. Lucy tira de son sac une couverture dont elle enveloppa les épaules de son frère avant de lui tendre un bonbon pomme-kaasa.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé d'apporter mon _ka'athyra_? finit par s'enquérir Spock, après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable passé à savourer le bruit du vent dans le sable.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'avais envie de t'entendre ici. Mais si tu ne veux pas, il n'y a rien d'obligatoire, hein ?

\- Est-ce que Maman t'a parlé de mon cadeau ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, visiblement surprise, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, absolument pas. Pourquoi ?

Spock déglutit avec difficulté, conscient qu'il en avait trop dit ou pas assez. Comme si souvent lorsqu'il devait aborder avec sa sœur des concepts trop… émotionnels pour être traduits par le langage courant, les mots lui manquaient. Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait passé les deux derniers mois à composer une mélodie qui devait – illogiquement – la représenter ? Comment évoquer rationnellement les notes qu'il avait patiemment agencées, reliées les unes aux autres, et qui s'étaient imposées à lui comme une évidence ? Prenant sa lyre, il s'assit en tailleur et fit courir ses doigts le long des cordes.

\- Bon anniversaire, Lucy, murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'il eut lui-même du mal à s'entendre.

.

\- Regarde ! Une étoile filante !

Spock, allongé sur le ventre, bien au chaud dans la couverture que Lucy lui avait généreusement abandonnée, baissa les yeux pour voir se refléter dans l'obsidienne une longue traînée lumineuse qui se perdit bientôt dans les profondeurs de la terre. Le spectacle était magique. Ils avaient déjà assisté, depuis le début de la nuit, à la désintégration de six autres météorites, mais le Vulcain ne s'en lassait pas. Sa main effleura le bois de sa lyre. A côté de lui, Lucy passait et repassait inlassablement ses doigts sur la voie lactée, avec précaution, comme si les étoiles avaient été des grains de sable qu'elle pouvait balayer d'un revers de main. Spock laissa les coins de sa bouche remonter légèrement dans une ébauche de sourire. Il s'était rarement senti aussi… _bien_. Hors du temps et de l'espace, il lui semblait flotter dans un autre monde, au centre d'un trou noir inoffensif au fond duquel tournoyaient les astres.

\- Spock…

Il tourna la tête vers sa sœur, sans cesser de sourire. Elle le regardait avec une intensité qu'il avait appris à associer à une forte émotivité, et il se prépara pour une question sentimentale.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu as étudié en classe les théories sur les univers multiples ?

Le Vulcain pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et son sourire disparut immédiatement. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une question de ce type de la part de sa sœur, généralement peu portée sur les interrogations physiques et métaphysiques.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Je croyais que les humains n'abordaient pas ces thèmes si tôt.

Lucy ne s'offusqua pas du sous-entendu. Ils avaient tous deux accepté, une bonne fois pour toutes, que l'intelligence et la culture de la jeune humaine n'atteindrait jamais celles de Spock (« pas le quart de la moitié du commencement », plaisantait Lucy), et qu'inversement, le Vulcain ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre les mécanismes psychologiques et émotionnels à l'œuvre dans les réactions humaines et inter-espèces. A chacun sa spécialité, en quelque sorte.

\- Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il peut y avoir, à des milliards d'années-lumière de nous, une autre Lucy et un autre Spock qui regardent les étoiles filantes et qui parlent de la théorie des univers multiples ?

\- Ils ne sont pas vraiment « à des milliards d'années-lumière de nous », expliqua Spock, mais oui, c'est possible et même probable. J'imagine que l'histoire de la théorisation des univers multiples ne t'intéresse pas ? ajouta le Vulcain, espérant malgré tout qu'il pourrait administrer à sa sœur une leçon de physique intéressante.

Mais Lucy secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je ne comprendrais pas de toute façon. Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il peut aussi y avoir une autre Lucy et un autre Spock qui ne regardent pas les étoiles en ce moment, mais qui sont restés à la maison et qui ont manqué cette soirée inoubliable ?

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre Spock.

Si Lucy ne voulait pas de ses explications scientifiques, autant se montrer le plus bref et expéditif possible. Spock n'était pas certain de comprendre la finalité de ces questions.

\- Et est-ce que, dans l'un de ces univers, tu crois qu'une autre moi-même a réussi à te faire rire ?

Spock se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Non.

\- Pourtant, si j'ai bien compris, la totalité des univers doivent recouvrir la totalité des possibles. Je sais que les Vulcains ne rient pas, mais tu es à moitié humain, donc il s'agit d'une possibilité, bien qu'elle soit, je te l'accorde, hautement improbable.

Le Vulcain prit une inspiration pour rappeler à sa sœur qu'elle avait déjà tout tenté pour le faire rire, qu'elle avait toujours échoué, et que la probabilité qu'elle y parvienne un jour diminuait de façon proportionnelle au renforcement progressif de ses propres boucliers mentaux, qui lui permettaient de mettre les émotions, positives comme négatives, à distance. La petite lueur dans les yeux de Lucy, qui signifiaient qu'elle connaissait par cœur ses arguments, le poussa cependant à changer d'angle d'attaque :

\- Est-ce que tu connais la théorie de Cooper sur les univers multiples ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton qu'il espérait parfaitement naturel et même nonchalant.

Il dut y parvenir, car les yeux de Lucy s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle hocha la tête négativement.

\- Je ne sais même pas qui était Cooper.

\- Un physicien humain du XXIème siècle. Il a proposé, peu avant le premier contact de Vulcain avec la Terre, une des premières théories cohérentes des univers multiples, couplée à celle des cordes qui consistaient son premier sujet d'étude. L'un de ses postulats consistait à dire qu'un ensemble donné d'univers étaient reliés par un seul point fixe, invariable, immuable. Une constante impossible à modifier, si tu préfères******. Partons du principe que ce point fixe, dans les univers où j'existe, soit mon incapacité à manifester bruyamment quelque sentiment d'allégresse ou d'hilarité que tu t'emploies à faire naître en moi depuis des années.

La jeune fille resta un instant silencieuse, bouche bée avant de partir elle-même d'un franc éclat de rire dont le son fit de nouveau remonter les lèvres du Vulcain. Depuis quelques temps, sourire lui était de plus en plus facile et même presque familier.

\- Tu es génial, Spock. Je t'adore.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un argument totalement farfelu, et que je ne te pensais pas capable de m'opposer autre chose que la logique et la rationalité. Tu es de moins en moins prévisible. J'admire.

Spock hocha la tête, acceptant le compliment sans protester. Après tout, cette théorie avait bien existé au XXIème siècle. Elle avait même révolutionné l'histoire de la physique humaine – à l'exception de cette histoire de point fixe, que personne n'avait jamais bien comprise. Le Vulcain s'en était simplement servi à son avantage.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence complice, la voix de Lucy s'éleva de nouveau, plus hésitante :

\- Et… il existe aussi une autre Lucy et un autre Spock qui ne se connaissent pas, qui ne se sont jamais rencontrés ?

Spock hésita une microseconde avant de répondre.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

La réponse le gênait légèrement, malgré son exactitude scientifique.

\- Je n'aime pas cette idée, grommela la jeune fille en traçant du doigt des lettres imaginaires qui reliaient les étoiles entre elles.

\- Si l'on ignore l'existence de l'autre, répondit logiquement son frère, comment peut-on éprouver un quelconque sentiment de perte ou de manque ?

\- Je sais. C'est juste que… des fois, je me dis qu'il s'en est fallu de peu. Tu imagines la vie qu'on aurait eue, chacun de notre côté, si Mia et Arthur n'avaient pas retrouvé Maman ? Si j'étais restée avec eux sur Terre ? Si mon oncle et ma tante n'avaient pas embarqué sur le Kelvin******* et n'avaient pas été tués ? Si… si mon père n'était pas mort ?

La dernière question avait été posée dans un souffle. Spock secoua la tête. L'imagination n'était toujours pas son point fort.

\- Tu y penses souvent ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation. A ton père, et à ce qui aurait pu arriver si…

\- Non, déclara fermement Lucy. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas d'un univers autre que celui dans lequel nous vivons tous les deux ensemble sur Vulcain.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda de nouveau avec cette intensité dérangeante qui était chez elle synonyme d'une émotion volontairement atténuée pour ne pas heurter la pudeur vulcaine de son frère.

\- Je ne voudrais pas d'un univers où je n'aurais jamais entendu la musique magnifique que tu as composée et jouée pour moi tout à l'heure, conclut-elle doucement, et Spock sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Il s'apprêta à répéter que le sentiment de perte ne pouvait provenir que de la conscience d'un manque, conscience qu'elle ne posséderait pas si elle avait vécu dans un autre univers, mais encore une fois, il s'interrompit. C'était la réponse prévisible que Lucy attendait, que n'importe quel Vulcain aurait pu lui donner…

Mais il n'était pas _n'importe quel Vulcain_.

\- Et je ne voudrais pas d'un univers où tu ne m'aurais pas emmené ici ce soir, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Une étoile filante passa entre eux, brilla un court instant, et s'éteignit.

.

 _Nous sommes comme des feux d'artifice_  
 _Vu qu'on est là pour pas longtemps_  
 _Faisons en sorte tant qu'on existe_  
 _De briller dans les yeux des gens_  
 _De leur offrir de la lumière_  
 _Comme un météore en passant_  
 _Car même si tout est éphémère_  
 _On s'en souvient pendant longtemps_

(Calogero, _Les feux d'artifice_ )

* * *

 *** _ka'athyra_ : nom donné à la lyre vulcaine que Lucy a offert à Spock deux années auparavant.**

 **** Les Vulcains utilisent des véhicules anti-gravité pour aller dans le désert (c'est dans Memory Alpha), mais ça ressemble plutôt à des petits vaisseaux (genre le landspeeder de Luke dans les anciens _Star Wars_ ). J'ai imaginé une sorte de moto, un peu comme l'engin de Rey dans les derniers _Star Wars_ mais en moins encombrant et plus rapide quand même.**

 ***** _Kaasa_ : fruit vulcain bleu-vert (les bonbons sont de mon invention).**

 ****** Evidemment Spock a trouvé une petite poulpette, et évidemment Lucy l'a appelée Arwen ! Vraiment, que les fans du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ me pardonnent. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister.**

 ******* _Zul-makh haulat_ : littéralement, en Vulcain, "obsidienne-miroir". Ce lieu sort de mon imagination.**

 ******** Imaginons un instant que Sheldon Cooper soit devenu un grand physicien et qu'il ait élaboré une théorie brillante sur les univers multiples. Il est évident qu'il aura utilisé son coussin comme le seul point fixe de l'univers et comme fondement (sans mauvais jeu de mots) de sa théorie. Voici la citation qui m'a fait penser à cette idée (saison 2, épisode 16) : "This is my spot. In an ever-changing world, it is a single point of consistency. If my life were expressed as a function on a four-dimensional cartesian coordinate system, that spot at the moment I first sat on it would be zero-zero-zero." - "C'est ma place. Dans un monde en perpétuel changement, il s'agit d'une constante immuable. Si ma vie était une fonction dans un système cartésien de coordonnées en quatre dimensions, cette place, au moment où je m'y suis assis pour la première fois, porterait les coordonnées zéro-zéro-zéro-zéro." J'aimais assez l'idée de Spock citant Sheldon, pour qui Spock est le modèle absolu... Pardonnez-moi ce léger crossover. Je suis en train d'en préparer un plus long...**

 ********* Je rappelle à toutes fins utiles que le Kelvin est le vaisseau de la Fédération qui, sous le commandement du capitaine George Kirk, a été détruit par Nero. L'oncle et la tante de Lucy, qui l'ont élevée sur Terre, se sont engagés dans Starfleet et sont morts suite à cette attaque. Ce qui explique que Lucy ait été élevée sur Vulcain dans le reboot, mais pas dans TOS, puisqu'en effet, son oncle et sa tante sont restés en vie et l'ont élevée sur Terre... A quoi tient une destinée...**


	10. Treize ans

_Ce chapitre est né d'une idée de Marie-Ellana. Si tu es toujours dans le coin, un grand merci. Cela fait un bout de temps que j'y réfléchis, et par honnêteté, je dois préciser que la moitié des idées que vous allez lire proviennent de mon copain (notamment le choix du personnage qui guide les enfants à bord du vaisseau), qui a également droit à ma gratitude éternelle. Désolée pour mon hiatus du mois d'avril... et bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Treize ans**

Ce n'était pas possible. Il s'agissait forcément d'un rêve. Il allait se réveiller, et réaliser qu'il avait brusquement développé la capacité toute humaine de laisser son inconscient se manifester pendant son sommeil. Une telle hypothèse lui semblait plus logique que celle qui consistait à croire qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Il avait lu dans de nombreux livres terriens que les humains avaient tendance à se pincer pour vérifier qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, lors de situations inattendues, soit qu'elles s'avèrent terrifiantes, soit qu'elles leur semblent « trop belles pour être vraies ».

Et celle dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement rentrait définitivement dans la deuxième de ces catégories.

 _Oui, mais les Vulcains ne rêvent pas*_ , se répéta-t-il, et, de fait, il n'avait jamais connu cet état d'illusion illogique que sa sœur lui avait maintes fois décrite, son cerveau vulcain n'étant pas programmé pour laisser le champ libre à son inconscient.

Cependant, il avait peine à croire qu'il se trouvait à bord d'un vaisseau de la Fédération. Comment Lucy avait-elle réussi à obtenir cette visite ? Le mystère restait entier, et Spock était encore trop « sous le choc » pour lui poser la question de façon cohérente.

Le léger coup de coude que sa sœur lui envoya dans les côtes – léger, mais malgré tout déplaisant – joua le rôle du fameux pincement qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises rencontré dans les récits humains de la bibliothèque familiale.

\- Si on est ici, c'est pour que tu en profites, pas pour que tu aies l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Spock la regarda sans comprendre. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire moqueur.

\- Ferme la bouche, clarifia-t-elle, parce que tu as l'air de tout sauf d'un Vulcain comme ça.

Il s'empressa d'obéir et décida, puisqu'il ne rêvait pas, d'en « profiter », comme le lui enjoignait Lucy.

Un jeune cadet de Starfleet était venu les chercher tous deux alors que Spock venait tout juste de rentrer du centre d'enseignement. Au regard entendu qu'Amanda avait jeté à sa sœur, il était évident que les deux humaines étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Lucy avait poussé son petit frère vers le placard à chaussures, ils s'étaient préparés en un temps record, et avaient été téléportés depuis le jardin jusqu'à l' _USS Potemkin**_ qui était actuellement en orbite au-dessus de Vulcain. Même lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur la plate-forme du vaisseau, Spock avait toujours eu du mal à y croire. Le cadet leur avait alors fait signe de le suivre.

A présent, ils marchaient derrière lui dans un des couloirs du vaisseau. Spock sentait son cœur battre à grand coups contre ses côtes, et il faisait appel, pour se calmer, à tous les préceptes de Surak. Pendant ce temps, Lucy posait au jeune homme qui était venu les chercher des milliers de questions, auxquelles ce dernier ne répondait que par monosyllabes. Il ne semblait pas spécialement ravi de leur servir de guide. Même Spock, qui avait toujours du mal à lire les émotions sur le visage des humains, pouvait dire que quelque chose le contrariait. Il tenait dans la main un PADD sur lequel il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil dépités, et l'effleurait parfois de l'index avec un soupir de frustration ou d'agacement (du moins Spock l'interprétait-il ainsi). Il s'occupait en réalité davantage de son PADD que des deux enfants, et le jeune Vulcain s'en sentit malgré lui légèrement contrarié. Ils marchaient depuis près de cinq minutes à présent, et le cadet ne leur avait encore rien expliqué sur le fonctionnement du vaisseau, se contentant de nommer les pièces qu'ils traversaient ou apercevaient.

A son côté, il ne sentait à travers leur lien télépathique, sa sœur, fidèle à son caractère bien humain ressentait bien davantage que de la contrariété : elle était énervée. Furieuse, même. Lorsque les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle l'avait prévu, Lucy avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'emporter rapidement. Elle était persévérante, beaucoup plus que la plupart des humains que Spock avait rencontrés au cours de sa courte vie, et tant que les choses n'allaient pas comme elle le voulait, elle n'avait de cesse de les rendre plus conformes à ses souhaits.

Spock avait remarqué que les rares membres de l'équipage qu'ils avaient croisés jusqu'ici regardaient leur guide d'une façon ironique, et parfois même se moquaient ouvertement de lui. Lorsque cela arriva pour la troisième fois (un homme vêtu de bleu lui lança un « Bien joué, mon vieux, mais je n'aimerais pas être à ta place quand Pike*** se rendra compte de ce que tu as fait ! »), le jeune homme leva un doigt dans sa direction, avant de se retourner vers les deux enfants. Il était tout rouge.

\- Je suis désolé, je… je suis censé vous faire visiter le vaisseau, pas vous apprendre des grossièretés.

Lucy haussa les épaules.

\- Bof, vous ne nous apprenez rien, répondit-elle en écrasant le pied de son frère (probablement pour qu'il n'intervienne pas pour demander la signification de ce geste). Vous avez un problème ? On peut vous aider ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir maintenant désert, le regard moins dur qu'auparavant.

\- Je te remercie pour la proposition, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de m'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? insista la jeune humaine, toujours curieuse (et, il fallait l'avouer, prête à rendre service). Vous avez peut-être juste besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qui ne se moquera pas de vous.

Spock se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Lucy était certaine que _parler_ s'avérait utile dans presque toutes les circonstances de la vie. Leur avis divergeait très fortement à ce sujet. D'un autre côté, il était très difficile de ne pas se confier à Lucy, Spock en savait quelque chose. L'homme hésita un instant.

\- J'ai fait une bêtise, soupira-t-il, et ça va me retomber dessus très bientôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Eh bien… Venez avec moi, vous allez comprendre.

Leur guide les emmena jusqu'à une petite salle de restauration, totalement vide.

\- Ceci s'appelle un réplicateur. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes familier avec le processus…****

Spock hocha la tête et s'approcha, intrigué. Il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais vu de réplicateur réel. Il en connaissait cependant le fonctionnement théorique, puisqu'ils avaient travaillé sur la programmation de tels appareils au centre d'enseignement. Lucy, intéressée, regarda attentivement l'engin, qui ressemblait au petit four qu'ils possédaient à la maison.

\- … Normalement, poursuivit le jeune homme, vous insérez une carte préprogrammée dans cette fente, et le réplicateur transforme la matière brute – les atomes – en nourriture. Sur les vaisseaux, nous mangeons beaucoup de cubes protéinés, plus faciles à répliquer que des plats complexes.

De nouveau, Spock acquiesça.

\- Vous pourriez nous montrer ? demanda sa sœur.

Le cadet rougit de nouveau.

\- Le problème, c'est que… j'ai légèrement bidouillé la programmation, et… et maintenant ce fichu truc ne fonctionne plus ! C'est pour ça que je risque de me faire remonter les bretelles par mes supérieurs.

L'homme avait parlé avec un accent indescriptible, étrange, que Spock n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'ici. Il avait déjà remarqué que certains humains avaient tendance, sous l'effet de vives émotions, à utiliser des intonations plus marquées que lorsqu'ils parlaient de façon plus posée. Le Vulcain ne comprit pas l'expression « se faire remonter les bretelles » (il imaginait la scène et la trouvait non seulement absurde, mais également ridicule), mais il était stupéfait de se rendre compte que certains membres de l'équipage ne respectaient pas scrupuleusement les règles édictées par Starfleet.

\- Qu'est-ce vous avez fait ? demanda Lucy, qui ne paraissait pas choquée outre mesure par la nouvelle (étant humaine, et ne répugnant pas elle-même à jouer avec les limites qu'on lui avait assignées, elle avait évidemment une tolérance beaucoup plus grande que lui envers les fauteurs de trouble). Vous l'avez cassé ?

\- Non, je… Oh et puis zut, je peux bien vous le dire. Vous voulez vous engager dans Starfleet, d'après ce que m'a dit le docteur Boyce*****, c'est ça ?

 _Le docteur Boyce ?_ se demanda Spock, qui entendait ce nom pour la première fois.

\- Oui, c'est ça, s'empressa de répondre Lucy. Tous les deux. Spock comme officier scientifique, et moi à la sécurité.

\- Eh bien, vous avez raison. C'est vraiment un métier extraordinaire ! C'est mon premier voyage, avoua-t-il. Six mois dans l'espace. Et c'est exaltant, mais en même temps… on vit les uns sur les autres, les tâches à accomplir sont assez routinières, surtout lorsqu'on est un cadet comme moi. On apprend des tas de choses, mais… pour finir, on a le mal du pays. La Terre me manque. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était manger un plat bien de chez moi au lieu de ces trucs protéinés sans goût. Alors, j'ai un peu… bricolé la programmation du réplicateur.

\- Et ça n'a pas fonctionné ?

\- Oh, si ! Trop bien ! Maintenant, il n'y a plus la possibilité d'avoir autre chose que du haggis. Et je ne pense pas que ça fera plaisir au commandant Pike.

La jeune humaine fit une petite grimace de dégoût. Le Vulcain la tira par la manche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, lui chuchota-t-elle en guise de réponse. Vous savez, reprit-elle plus fort à destination du cadet qui s'était effondré sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, Spock est très doué en programmation. Il pourrait peut-être réparer votre réplicateur.

Spock la regarda avec incrédulité. Il savait que Lucy avait tendance à raconter n'importe quoi, mais là, elle se surpassait. Leur guide regarda le jeune Vulcain d'un air de doute.

\- Ecoutez, c'est très gentil de vouloir m'aider, mais…

\- Non, mais sérieusement, insista la jeune fille. Croyez-moi, les Vulcains ne sont pas comme nous. Spock, ça ne t'embête pas de jeter un coup d'œil, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle lui lança un de ces regards mortels dont elle avait le secret. Lorsque Lucy vous regardait comme ça, son frère en savait quelque chose, il valait mieux ravaler ses protestations et dire « oui ». Le cadet haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, et puis après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?

Il effleura l'écran de son PADD et le mit dans les mains de Spock, qui s'en empara avec une certaine avidité. Le programme était complexe, ingénieux, élégant. Lucy avait raison contre toute attente, il le comprenait sans efforts, et il repéra immédiatement d'où provenait l'erreur.

\- Là, vous voyez ? dit-il en montrant du doigt la ligne problématique. Selon le théorème de Hofnung, cette proposition est insoluble si le carré de x est inférieur à celui de y. Mais en appliquant la résolution de T'Les******, il est possible de…

Il s'interrompit en voyant la façon dont l'homme le regardait, totalement incapable d'analyser l'émotion, quelle qu'elle fût, qui brillait dans ses yeux. Comme il le faisait toujours dans ce genre de cas, il se tourna vers Lucy pour lui demander son aide. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, ce qui signifiait que l'humain n'était pas en colère. Peut-être surpris ?

\- Quel âge as-tu, petit ? demanda-t-il finalement en se raclant la gorge.

\- Treize ans, monsieur.

Les yeux du cadet s'agrandirent un peu plus (ce que Spock, pourtant, croyait impossible) et il pianota rapidement sur son PADD avant de le raccorder à l'ordinateur central. Puis il tira d'une de ses poches une carte, qu'il inséra dans le réplicateur. Dix secondes plus tard, un léger bip se fit entendre. Sur un geste nerveux de leur guide, Lucy ouvrit la porte.

\- Ça a marché ! s'écria-t-elle en tirant de l'appareil une assiette garnie de cubes multicolores, à la limite du fluorescent. On peut goûter ?

\- Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre l'homme, les yeux toujours fixés sur Spock.

Lucy tendit à son frère un carré bleu et en choisit un rouge pour elle-même. Ils mâchèrent quelques instants en silence. Le goût était plutôt fade, mais le Vulcain pouvait presque _sentir_ les nutriments contenus dans les cubes se répandre dans son corps. La jeune fille fit une petite grimace.

\- Je voyais pas comment du haggis pouvait vous manquer, dit-elle en avalant une bouchée, mais si vous ne mangez que ça depuis six mois, c'est déjà plus compréhensible.

Spock avala à son tour et s'apprêta à demander, pour la deuxième fois, ce qu'était du haggis, mais le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder avec des yeux légèrement exorbités, reprit :

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier tous les deux. C'était… incroyable.

Spock fit de son mieux pour rester impassible, mais le compliment le toucha. Au centre d'enseignement, lorsqu'il faisait bien son travail, ou réussissait un exercice jugé particulièrement difficile, ses instructeurs trouvaient cela au mieux _normal_. Il ne recevait ce genre de remarques encourageantes que de la part de sa mère et, plus rarement, de sa sœur, qui étaient évidemment partiales sur la question. Ce n'était pas désagréable, reconnut-il. Une sorte de chaleur étrange se propagea dans sa poitrine. De la fierté, peut-être. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'accentua.

\- Ouais, c'est un peu étrange au début, mais on finit par s'habituer. Maintenant que votre problème est réglé, vous pourriez nous faire visiter… de façon un peu plus détaillée ?

Le cadet se mit à rire.

\- Bien sûr. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?

\- La passerelle, répondirent-ils en chœur.

.

Un vaisseau stellaire de la flotte était un endroit remarquable. _Tout_ y était intéressant. L'Ingénierie – où travaillait le jeune cadet qui s'était révélé un guide obligeant, intéressant, intelligent, « sympathique », aurait dit Lucy – avec les immenses réacteurs, les compartiments d'anti-matière, et même les torpilles à photon. Les salles d'entraînement pour les équipes de sécurité, qui transportèrent Lucy de joie. Le centre de communications et de données avec l'impressionnant ordinateur central. La salle de téléportation, à peine entrevue à leur arrivée, mais dont ils furent exceptionnellement autorisés à manipuler les commandes pour faire descendre sur Vulcain l'élastique qui maintenait grossièrement attachés les cheveux de Lucy (maintenant, elle était complètement décoiffée). L'infirmerie, que Spock, habitué aux hôpitaux en raison des nombreux tests qu'il avait subis en tant qu'unique représentant de l'hybridité Vulcain-humain, n'apprécia pas outre mesure, mais qui impressionna beaucoup sa sœur (elle s'allongea même sur un lit vide pour voir le moniteur s'allumer et indiquer ses constantes).

\- Le docteur Boyce a été appelé pour une urgence sur la planète, expliqua leur guide, et il m'a demandé de vous faire visiter à sa place. Une chance pour moi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça, c'est un homme exceptionnel et il m'a tiré d'affaire dans une situation plutôt… euh… comment dire…

Le jeune Vulcain le regarda avec intérêt et perplexité, d'autant plus que l'homme avait commencé à rougir de façon très prononcée. Lucy, de son côté, attendait la suite, mais le cadet se détourna en se raclant la gorge (un tic humain qui semblait destiné à dissimuler son embarras).

\- Bref, je lui devais bien ça. Comment le connaissez-vous ? Je sais qu'il a vécu sur Vulcain à un moment.

Spock, de nouveau, se tourna vers sa sœur. Il ne connaissait absolument pas le docteur Boyce, et se demandait bien à quel moment Lucy avait pu le rencontrer.

\- Oh, je ne l'ai jamais vu, répondit-elle, mais la sœur d'une de mes amies a épousé un de ses collègues. Et comme ils sont en très bons termes, il a accepté de nous faire monter à bord.

\- De qui parles-tu ? demanda Spock.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre, et là, il ne comprenait _rien du tout_.

\- T'Linva, tu sais, ta copine de classe ? ( _Spock s'abstint de la reprendre sur le terme « copine », qu'il ne trouvait pas convenable pour un Vulcain._ ) Eh bien sa grande sœur, T'Lomeng, s'est mariée l'été dernier. Elle a épousé un médecin, Sellom, qui a quitté Vulcain il y a quelques temps déjà pour aller travailler sur Terre. Et Sellom est très ami avec le docteur Boyce. Voilà, conclut-elle comme si elle avait tout expliqué.

\- Tu veux dire, demanda Spock sans parvenir à y croire, que tu as demandé à T'Linva de contacter sa sœur sur Terre pour que son mari demande à son ami de nous faire visiter le _Potemkin_ ?

\- Euh… Oui. Ça a l'air de te sembler totalement délirant.

Le jeune Vulcain se demanda que répondre. Il ne connaissait pas le nom du mari de T'Lomeng. Il ne savait même pas que la sœur de T'Linva s'était mariée. Il ne parlait jamais de ce genre de choses avec elle. Comment Lucy pouvait-elle en savoir davantage que lui ?

\- Comment sais-tu… tout ça ?

Comme toujours lorsque la jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui expliquer quelque chose de parfaitement évident pour un humain, elle secoua la tête avec un air à la fois amusé et un peu peiné, que son frère avait du mal à comprendre.

\- Oh, Spock, je suis amie avec T'Linva, tu sais. Et avec T'Lomeng, dans une moindre mesure. Et quand une humaine est amie avec quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un est Vulcaine, eh bien, elle _parle_.

\- Ça, j'avais remarqué, marmonna Spock. Tu passes toujours _des heures_ à parler avec Lolly ou Gabrielle.

L'idée que sa sœur eût des relations avec sa camarade – et, plus étonnant encore, avec la sœur aînée de sa camarade – le stupéfiait. La capacité de Lucy à tisser des liens avec tout le monde, humains, Vulcains, et, pourquoi pas, autres espèces, le sidérait toujours autant, lorsque lui-même en était incapable. Il n'en éprouvait pas la moindre jalousie, cependant. A chacun sa spécialité, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient décidé des années auparavant. Il comprenait et modifiait des programmes compliquée, elle gérait les relations sociales et c'était parfait ainsi.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Lucy lui lança un sourire éblouissant.

\- Allez, intervint le cadet, qui avait suivi l'échange de loin, on va passer par les laboratoires avant d'aller sur la passerelle. Je voulais absolument vous garder ça pour la fin, et vous n'allez pas le regretter !

Les laboratoires scientifiques n'étaient pas seulement remarquables, ils étaient… extraordinaires. Spock resta figé sur le seuil en voyant les équipements perfectionnés qu'il n'était pas autorisé à utiliser sur Vulcain, de tels appareils étant réservés à l'Académie Vulcaine des Sciences. Lucy semblait moyennement intéressée, mais elle ne se plaignit pas alors que son frère allait d'une table à l'autre, demandant des précisions à leur guide, qui, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ne savait pas toujours répondre. Il n'était ni biologiste, ni botaniste, ni chimiste, ni astronome, mais ingénieur, et ses connaissances étaient limitées. Voyant cela, une scientifique qui travaillait à une table isolée se leva pour venir en aide au jeune cadet et fournir au Vulcain les explications qu'il réclamait.

Il aurait pu rester toute la nuit à parler avec cette femme, qui semblait à la fois surprise et intéressée par ses questions.

Après 34,67 minutes cependant, Lucy en eut marre.

\- Eh, Spock, fit-elle remarquer, il nous reste la passerelle à voir !

 _Oh, oui. Oui, la passerelle._ Spock s'arracha à regret à la contemplation d'une expérience particulièrement fascinante. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de doutes sur ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, mais cette visite venait de le confirmer. Avec un geste de la main à la femme – le lieutenant Priska – ils quittèrent le laboratoire.

Ils passèrent rapidement par les quartiers personnels des membres de l'équipage. Le cadet leur montra sa petite cabine, les douches soniques, les réserves, avant de reprendre l'ascenseur principal qui permettait d'accéder aux différents ponts du vaisseau et à la passerelle. Lucy avait demandé à passer par les tubes de Jefferies, mais après quelques minutes de cet exercice, elle avait elle-même reconnu que les ascenseurs étaient plus pratiques.

Sur la passerelle, l'activité était assez limitée, ainsi que leur guide les avait prévenus : en orbite autour d'une planète de la Fédération, le vaisseau ne nécessitait pas de maintenance ou de surveillance particulière. Un homme était installé à la console de communications, une femme semblait occupée à réparer quelque chose du côté de l'Ingénierie, et un homme à l'air sévère, aux cheveux d'un roux terne et au regard perçant, debout près d'elle, se retourna vers les nouveaux venus.

\- Commandant Pike, dit le jeune cadet en se raidissant légèrement, voici…

\- Les nouvelles recrues de Boyce, c'est bien cela ? l'interrompit le premier officier avec un léger sourire. Soyez les bienvenus ici, jeunes gens.

Spock le vit avec surprise lever la main droite pour lui offrir le salut vulcain. Il répondit avec le Ta'al et une inclinaison du buste, tandis que Lucy le saluait à son tour.

\- Alors, que pensez-vous de notre vaisseau ? demanda le commandant sans cesser de sourire.

\- C'est génial ! Monsieur, rajouta la jeune fille au dernier moment.

Le sourire s'agrandit sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, vous souhaitez entrer à l'académie de Starfleet ?

Le jeune Vulcain coula vers sa sœur un regard de reproche, auquel elle répondit par une grimace. Il s'agissait de leur secret, et personne n'était censé être au courant. Spock n'osait pas totalement s'avouer qu'il redoutait la réaction de son père lorsqu'il l'apprendrait.

\- C'est exact. Spock comme officier scientifique, et moi à la sécurité.

\- Eh bien, profitez, regardez, posez toutes les questions que vous voulez.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Le jeune Vulcain, irrésistiblement attiré par la station scientifique, jeta un coup d'œil au télescope ultra-perfectionné qui s'y trouvait. Il reconnut les constellations qu'il avait déjà étudiées depuis Vulcain, mais elles lui semblaient briller d'un éclat plus intense, débarrassées du voile atmosphérique de la planète. Sa sœur était directement allée au poste de pilotage et s'en faisait expliquer le fonctionnement par le commandant lui-même.

L'espace d'un instant, Spock éprouva une sensation étrange, comme s'il avait finalement trouvé la place qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis toujours. Ni leur guide, ni le lieutenant Priska, ni le commandant ne lui avait demandé s'il était totalement Vulcain, ou humain. Personne ne l'avait observé à la dérobée, ou dévisagé étrangement. Ses yeux, qui erraient depuis quelques instants au hasard sur la passerelle, rencontrèrent alors ceux de sa sœur, qui le fixait depuis la chaise du pilote où Pike l'avait autorisée à s'asseoir. Ses lèvres remuèrent et il devina plutôt qu'il ne perçut réellement les mots prononcés.

 _Bon anniversaire, Spock._

Il lui sourit en retour. N'importe quel humain n'aurait pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire, mais Lucy, qui le connaissait par cœur, savait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Incontestablement, il s'agissait de son plus bel anniversaire, et du cadeau le plus formidable que sa sœur pût lui offrir.

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « ce n'est pas grand-chose », puis lui tira la langue et reporta son attention sur le panneau de commande. Elle avait presque l'air d'une vraie pilote, assise sur cette chaise, le regard fixé sur l'écran, les mains posées sur les touches, et l'air si sérieuse qu'elle en semblait presque adulte.

Un jour, se dit-il, ils prendraient tous les deux place sur la passerelle d'un autre vaisseau, lorsqu'ils ne seraient plus des enfants, lorsqu'ils auraient intégré l'académie de Starfleet et parcouru le long chemin qui les séparait de l'âge adulte. _Un jour_.

 _Pour l'instant, profite_ , lui murmura sa moitié humaine.

.

Le jeune cadet qui les avait guidés tout au long de leur visite finit malheureusement par les raccompagner en salle de téléportation. Il s'était éclipsé pendant 14,77 minutes, les laissant avec le commandant Pike sur la passerelle, et était revenu avec deux paquets grossièrement enveloppés, qu'il leur fourra dans les mains au moment où ils montaient sur la plate-forme.

\- Voilà pour vous, dit-il en se raclant la gorge une nouvelle fois. Pour vous remercier. Et que vous ne m'oubliez pas quand vous finirez par intégrer Starfleet.

\- Oh, M. Scott*******, s'écria Lucy, on ne vous oubliera jamais !

\- Je préfère Scotty, déclara le jeune homme en riant. M. Scott, c'est mon père.

\- Alors, au revoir, Scotty, et promis, on viendra vous voir sur Terre !

Lucy déposa un baiser sur la joue de « Scotty » (Spock ne comprendrait décidément jamais pour quelle raison les humains _rajoutaient_ des lettres à leur nom pour former des surnoms dont la fonction principale aurait dû être de simplifier la prononciation). Son frère se contenta d'un salut plus formel, mais parfaitement sincère.

\- Bonne continuation ! Et encore merci ! Je suis certain que vous serez des recrues épatantes !

Le vaisseau disparut dans le brouillard de la téléportation.

Sur Vulcain, il faisait nuit. Amanda les attendait dans le jardin, nimbée dans le halo de lumière de la petite lanterne qu'elle avait allumée au-dessus de la porte.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle lorsque les deux enfants se matérialisèrent dans l'allée.

\- C'était génial ! s'exclama Lucy.

\- C'était… fascinant, ajouta Spock.

Leur mère sourit de ce sourire heureux qui réchauffait toujours le cœur du jeune Vulcain.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans les mains ? leur demanda-t-elle en désignant les paquets qu'ils n'avaient pas encore ouverts.

\- Ce sont des cadeaux que M. Scott nous a offerts, répondit Spock en dénouant la ficelle de son paquet tandis que sa sœur, toujours pressée, déchirait le papier qui enveloppait le sien.

Tissu bleu, tissu rouge : leurs premiers uniformes. Ils se regardèrent. Spock savait que Lucy éprouvait exactement la même chose que lui.

Ils tenaient leur futur entre leurs mains.

* * *

 *** Complètement pas canon, mais étant donné que je suis partie de ce postulat dès ma première fic _Star Trek_ , j'ai continué sur ma lancée...**

 **** L' _USS Potemkin_ existe bel et bien dans le fandom. Je trouvais ça cool de caser un vaisseau au nom russe, même si Chekov est à peine né...**

 ***** Pike : au début, je voulais en faire un jeune enseigne qui aurait fait visiter le vaisseau aux deux enfants, puis je me suis dit qu'il devait tout de même avoir un grade important à ce stade de l'histoire (dans TOS, après tout, il est capitaine 11 ans avant Kirk), et je l'ai mis en premier officier.**

 ****** ... Moi, pas du tout. Un réplicateur, c'est une machine à faire à manger, et ma connaissance s'arrête là. Je vous avoue que j'ai essayé de comprendre, mais j'ai renoncé.**

 ******* Le docteur Boyce apparaît dans "La ménagerie", le pilote de la série originale qui a été habilement réutilisé pour faire un double épisode (dans lequel Spock se mutine contre Kirk d'une façon magistrale en le plantant sur la planète et en lui piquant l' _Enterprise_ \- j'adore, d'autant plus que McCoy prend la défense de Spock en affirmant qu'il n'est pas capable de faire une chose pareille...). Il s'agit du médecin de bord, ami du capitaine Pike. Il offre à ses patients des sarcasmes et de l'alcool en guise de remontant, et a probablement inspiré le personnage de McCoy par la suite.**

 ******** Le théorème de Hofnung, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'en ai trouvé la définition (probablement inventée, puisque je ne l'ai pas retrouvée sur Internet) dans une BD que j'adore et qui s'appelle _Dieu n'a pas réponse à tout_. Je sais que je présente Spock comme un petit génie, mais, soyons honnête, c'est ce qu'il est ! Comment ça c'est pas crédible ? Vous êtes pas marrants !**

 ********* Donc, MERCI à mon copain pour l'idée de mettre Scotty en guide. Je ne sais pas si l'accent incompréhensible et la nostalgie du haggis (plat typiquement écossais) vous avaient mis sur la voie... Scotty a 8 ans de plus que Spock, il a donc 21 ans à ce moment. En faire un jeune cadet en "stage" sur un vaisseau de la Fédération, qui commence déjà à "bidouiller" dans l'ordinateur central (on sait les ennuis que ce genre d'expériences lui vaudront plus tard), me semblait assez réjouissant. Et, de fait, c'était très marrant d'écrire sur ce personnage sans donner son nom au départ.**


	11. Quatorze ans

_Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire... Lucy et Spock grandissent, deviennent adolescents, et j'espère avoir réussi à peu près à montrer leur évolution au fil des chapitres. Je précise que Fali est un personnage parfaitement non-canon. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les Orions, juste le peu qui en est dit dans TOS et dans le reboot (Gaila étant à l'Académie de Starfleet, j'en ai déduit que les Orions travaillaient avec les humains et donc fréquentaient les espèces de la Fédération sans en faire partie)._

 _Je voulais absolument mentionner le fait que Spock, en raison de son statut d'hybride, a passé pas mal de temps, durant son enfance, dans un hôpital pour faire des tests médicaux, mais je ne trouvais pas d'"accroche" pour ce chapitre. J'en ai donc parlé à mon copain, comme d'hab, et comme je précisais que c'était pour les 14 ans de Spock, il m'a dit "Mais attends, 14 ans, c'est pas l'âge du premier_ pon farr _normalement ?" (je précise que je l'ai forcé à regarder_ The search for Spock _il y a quelques temps, et je crois que la scène Saavik-Spock sur Genesis l'a marqué). Et voilà comment est né ce chapitre. Ce que je raconte sur le_ pon farr _, d'ailleurs, n'est probablement pas juste (ne me tapez pas dessus, svp !), mais j'avoue que je n'arrive pas à recueillir beaucoup d'éléments canon sur cette... particularité vulcaine._

 _Je suis un peu triste d'arriver à la fin de cette fic..._

* * *

 **Quatorze ans**

Spock jeta vers le moniteur situé à côté de son lit un regard qu'il espérait calme et détaché (et qui ne l'était probablement pas, car au plus profond de lui, la colère bouillonnait comme un acide dévastateur). Tout était exactement comme cinq minutes auparavant : parfaitement normal. Et les probabilités pour que tout reste parfaitement normal tout au long de la journée étaient d'environ 99,98 sur 100. Dans ces conditions, il trouvait sa présence dans ce lieu parfaitement _illogique_. (Sa moitié humaine avait envie d'ajouter _injuste_ , et il la laissa faire.) Aucun autre Vulcain ne passait la première journée de leur quinzième année enfermés dans une chambre d'hôpital. Pourquoi faire une exception pour lui ?

 _Parce que tu es, je cite, « un hybride instable et imprédictible »_ , répondit immédiatement sa part humaine, non sans sarcasme. Il crispa les poings et prit une profonde inspiration. Les capteurs placés au bout de ses doigts, destinés à percevoir les plus infimes changements hormonaux, s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Par la fenêtre entrouverte, il pouvait voir le soleil, aveuglant à cette heure de la journée. Le désert de la Forge, qu'il apercevait depuis le quarante-cinquième étage où il se trouvait, semblait l'appeler. Si au moins Lucy était là…

Mais Lucy n'était pas là, et les probabilités pour qu'elle lui rende visite au cours de la journée s'amenuisaient au fil des heures. Elle passait probablement un très bon moment avec _Matt_ , et n'avait aucune envie de faire des efforts pour son « crétin de petit frère » qui, l'avant-veille, avait reporté sur elle toute sa frustration. Repenser à leur dispute fit remonter dans sa gorge une amertume déplaisante, qu'il se força à ravaler.

Depuis quelques temps, Lucy sortait beaucoup avec ses amis terriens, et en particulier avec l'un d'entre eux, Matthew Sanders, nouveau membre de leur petit groupe. Amanda avait donné sa permission, et la jeune fille en avait largement profité. Conséquemment, elle passait moins de temps avec son frère. Lorsqu'il lui en avait fait la remarque, elle s'était contentée de répondre que lui-même avait préféré travailler sur son projet d'astrophysique plutôt que de l'accompagner dans leurs promenades quotidiennes ou de venir s'entraîner avec lui. Spock ne comprenait toujours pas comment Lucy pouvait placer sur le même niveau un travail scientifique d'importance et les bêtises qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle sortait avec d'autres humains. Peut-être, à ce moment-là, ses propos avaient-ils… « dépassé sa pensée ».

Spock desserra les poings, soupira légèrement. Après tout, peut-être les guérisseurs avaient-ils raison. Peut-être la frustration, l'irritabilité, l'impatience indignes d'un Vulcain qu'il ne parvenait que difficilement à canaliser ces derniers temps étaient-elles le signe précurseur d'un _pon farr_ précoce ? Il en venait presque à l'espérer, afin d'avoir une explication pour l'état de tension dans lequel il se trouvait sans raison aucune. L'un de ses professeurs, et peut-être même plusieurs, avai(en)t signalé à ses parents les difficultés du jeune Vulcain à se concentrer en classe dernièrement (il était vrai qu'il avait commis plusieurs erreurs grossières récemment, chose qui ne lui arrivait pratiquement jamais), et Sarek l'avait immédiatement conduit chez un guérisseur. Ce dernier avait conclu à la possibilité d'un _pon farr_ précoce, c'est-à-dire qui arriverait le jour même de ses quatorze ans, et avait insisté pour que Spock fût gardé en observation pour la journée de son anniversaire et la nuit qui suivrait.

Amanda avait haussé les épaules et rétorqué, non sans vivacité, que, pour elle, les prétendus « symptômes » de son fils avaient tout d'une crise d'adolescence et qu'ils étaient parfaitement _normaux_ pour un humain. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Spock fût _instable_ (visiblement, elle n'avait pas apprécié le terme). Lucy, qui, comme elle le disait, « en connaissait un rayon » en terme d'adolescence, avait confirmé. Elle aussi était passée par là, elle aussi se sentait parfois énervée, agacée, tendue sans raison aucune, et elle trouvait particulièrement stupide de vouloir enfermer son frère dans une chambre d'hôpital juste parce qu'il entrait dans la difficile période de l'adolescence.

Le ton de supériorité qu'avait pris la jeune fille avait déplu à son frère. Après tout, elle n'avait que deux ans de plus que lui et n'avait nulle besoin de se montrer si condescendante à son égard, ou à l'égard de son peuple. Bref, le ton avait monté au point qu'Amanda et Sarek avaient dû intervenir pour calmer les choses. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé. Cette dispute, la plus violente qu'ils eussent jamais eue, couplée à la déception d'être coincé ici le jour de ses quatorze ans, exaspéraient ces sentiments troublants que Spock éprouvait depuis quelques temps, et il n'avait pas réussi à se calmer par le biais de la méditation.

Deux coups légers frappés à la porte de sa chambre interrompirent ses réflexions. Il se composa aussitôt un visage neutre et se retourna.

\- Entrez.

Il fut plus que surpris de voir apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, au lieu du guérisseur attendu, le visage familier de sa sœur. Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres (comme si Spock allait manifester son étonnement par un cri !), elle se glissa à l'intérieur.

\- Alors, comment va le grand malade ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton railleur.

Le Vulcain se retint de justesse de lui lancer un regard que Lucy aurait inévitablement qualifié d'« exaspéré », mais elle dut percevoir, peut-être par leur lien télépathique, peut-être à la crispation involontaire de la mâchoire de son frère, que ce dernier était au bord de l'explosion, et le sourire moqueur disparut aussitôt de ses lèvres.

\- OK, ce n'est pas très malin de ma part. Désolée.

Spock haussa les épaules, incapable d'articuler un mot qui ne sonnerait pas comme un reproche. Lucy soupira.

\- Toujours énervé, hein ? Ecoute, je comprends que ça ne te plaise pas d'être coincé ici, mais je n'y suis pour rien, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça, peut-être un peu sèchement.

\- Tu as déjà très clairement fait valoir ce point de vue avant-hier.

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- La colère, toujours la colère. Ça te perdra, tu sais ça ? Je te vois très bien étrangler notre futur capitaine parce qu'il a donné un ordre avec lequel tu n'es pas d'accord. C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se battre ici. Ça nous aurait fait du bien à tous les deux de nous défouler un peu.

\- Tu ne t'es pas _défoulée_ avec Matt ?

A peine les mots, clairement sarcastiques, avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres, qu'il les regretta. Il se demanda d'ailleurs avec une certaine stupéfaction comment il avait pu les prononcer. En face de lui, comme pétrifiée, Lucy avait l'air aussi abasourdie que lui.

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour entendre ça, grogna-t-elle, et il comprit qu'il l'avait blessée.

\- Non, attends ! Je… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

La jeune humaine, qui lui avait déjà tourné le dos et se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la porte, se figea.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini d'être con ? demanda-t-elle durement.

L'irritation à laquelle il s'attendait ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui apaiserait la tension entre eux, quelque chose qui montrerait qu'il était désolé et qu'il aspirait à un retour à la normale…

\- La grossièreté, toujours la grossièreté, fit-il remarquer. Ça te perdra, tu sais ça ?

Interloquée, Lucy se retourna et le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Un partout, admit-elle de bonne grâce. Allez, bouge, je t'emmène voir ton cadeau.

Le jeune Vulcain hocha négativement la tête.

\- J'ai promis à mon père de ne pas te suivre si jamais tu venais me chercher, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

De façon inattendue, le sourire s'accentua sur le visage de Lucy.

\- Oui, je sais. Et il m'a fait promettre de ne pas chercher à te faire sortir d'ici. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, tu en as conscience ?

Spock regarda sa sœur de façon quelque peu dubitative.

\- Mais si, insista-t-elle. Ecoute, j'ai… beaucoup parlé avec Sarek hier. Bien sûr, à tout le monde il va expliquer à quel point il est _logique_ d'écouter les guérisseurs et de te mettre en observation, ne serait-ce que pour étudier comment fonctionne ta physiologie, mais en réalité… en réalité, les _pon farr_ précoces se passent généralement mal. Et personne ne sait comment ta moitié humaine va réagir. Il y a de quoi flipper un peu.

Le jeune Vulcain se demanda ce qui, dans les propos de sa sœur, le choquait le plus : qu'elle parle d'un des tabous les plus sacrés de son peuple de façon si désinvolte, qu'elle ait abordé le sujet avec Sarek, ou qu'elle emploie le mot « flipper » pour parler de son père.

\- Tu crois ?

De nouveau, il lui était difficile de croire ce qu'elle disait. Sarek était Vulcain, il ne _s'inquiétait_ pas. Lucy hocha la tête avec cet air désolé qu'il ne comprenait pas, et elle fit un pas vers lui.

\- Ecoute, dit-elle doucement, je ne vais pas répéter, alors écoute attentivement : Sarek t'adore. Pas de la même façon que Maman ou moi, mais autant. Etant donné les risques que représente la naissance d'un enfant hybride, je t'assure qu'ils te _voulaient_ tous les deux. Et, Spock, ajouta-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres, je t'assure que d'avoir un père qui t'aime, même si tu ne le comprends pas totalement, c'est une vraie chance. Profites-en.

Avant que Spock ait eu le temps de répondre, elle s'était reprise, et lui avait donné un petit coup de poing sur le bras.

\- J'ai promis de ne pas te sortir de l'hôpital, mais je n'ai pas promis de te sortir de ta chambre. Donc, tu gardes tes capteurs, comme ça s'il y a le moindre problème, les guérisseurs pourront intervenir, mais on bouge.

Intrigué, Spock leva un sourcil.

\- Tu veux dire que mon cadeau est à l'intérieur de l'hôpital ?

\- Affirmatif, commandant, répondit-elle en faisant un léger salut militaire, assorti d'un large sourire.

Dans sa robe rouge de Starfleet, offerte un an auparavant par M. Scott, et sur laquelle elle avait opéré, avec l'aide de leur mère, quelques modifications, Lucy pouvait presque passer pour un véritable cadet. Il se demanda si cela faisait partie d'un plan prémédité. Après tout, elle ne mettait cette robe que dans les grandes occasions.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas tout simplement me l'apporter dans ma chambre ?

Le visage de Lucy redevint immédiatement sérieux.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Tu comprendras quand tu le verras.

Il n'en fallait pas davantage au jeune Vulcain. Sans une hésitation, il emboîta le pas de sa sœur.

Ne pas se faire repérer dans les couloirs de l'hôpital de ShiKahr ne s'avéra pas une opération bien compliquée. Après tout, le calme et le silence étaient la condition première du bien-être d'un Vulcain. Les deux adolescents croisèrent quelques patients et visiteurs, et même occasionnellement un guérisseur, mais personne ne prêta attention à eux. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, se faufilèrent dans un escalier désert, descendirent trois étages. Spock se demanda à quel moment, et dans quel but exactement, sa sœur avait acquis une si bonne connaissance des lieux, car elle marchait sans hésitation vers un but connu d'elle seule dans un dédale de corridors tous semblables les uns aux autres, où le Vulcain lui-même, malgré son sens de l'orientation, avait un peu de mal à se repérer.

\- C'est là, déclara-t-elle en s'arrêtant abruptement devant la chambre 42-76.

Elle frappa trois coups forts, deux coups légers, et ouvrit la porte sitôt que le mot « Entrez » atteignit leurs oreilles, prononcé par une voix encore juvénile mais bien plus grave que celle de Spock, qui était en train de muer (une source d'irritation parmi de nombreuses autres).

\- Fali, c'est nous ! s'exclama-t-elle en tirant son frère à l'intérieur.

Au milieu de la pièce, assis dans un fauteuil roulant, se trouvait un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, dont la peau verte ne laissait aucun doute sur sa planète d'origine. Ses cheveux, tirant sur le roux, étaient coiffés à la Vulcaine (étrange, car les Orions de sexe masculin étaient presque toujours chauves) et ses grands yeux presque violets conféraient une grâce presque magique à son visage fin.

Spock remarqua alors la forme de ses oreilles, et se figea.

\- Je te présente Falisparillan, Fali pour les intimes. Sa mère est Orion et son père et Vulcain. Il a vécu sur Orion et il est arrivé ici il y a deux ans seulement. Fali, voici mon frère Spock dont je t'ai déjà parlé à peu près un million de fois. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, il est beaucoup plus Vulcain que moi…

\- Ce qui n'est pas très difficile, fit remarquer le jeune garçon en esquissant un demi-sourire.

Lucy, pour sa part, se mit à rire.

\- En effet. Je ne doute pas que votre conversation sera très… logique. Spock, je reviens te chercher vers cinq heures, d'accord ? En attendant, je vais prendre ta place dans ta chambre, pour que les guérisseurs ne pensent pas que tu t'es fait la malle.

\- Fait la malle ? répéta Fali avec un froncement de sourcils, et la jeune humaine éclata de rire de nouveau.

\- Demande à Spock de t'expliquer, dit-elle malicieusement, celle-là, il la connaît. Allez, à plus !

\- A bientôt, Lucy, et merci pour tout, répondit Falisparillan de sa voix mélodieuse.

La jeune fille leur fit un petit signe de la main et quitta la pièce.

Mal à l'aise, et encore plus mal à l'aise de se sentir mal à l'aise, Spock reporta son attention sur le jeune Orion, en se demandant s'il était aussi embarrassé que lui.

\- « Se faire la malle » est une expression humaine qui signifie « s'enfuir », expliqua-t-il sans le regarder dans les yeux. Moins illogique que d'autres métaphores plus colorées qu'elle a coutume d'utiliser.

\- J'imagine que ta sœur ne t'avait pas parlé de moi ? demanda Fali, le visage parfaitement neutre, parfaitement _Vulcain_ malgré la couleur de sa peau.

\- Négatif, répondit Spock, se coulant naturellement dans le même moule.

\- Elle aime bien… surprendre les gens, si j'ai bien compris.

Spock hocha la tête. _Surprendre_ était un euphémisme.

\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, depuis combien de temps la connais-tu ?

\- 4,22 semaines. Sa première visite m'a… était totalement inattendue.

 _Sa première visite m'a surpris_ , traduisit immédiatement le jeune Vulcain. Ce genre de lapsus lui arrivait également, quelquefois. Il parvenait presque toujours à se reprendre pour utiliser un vocabulaire plus conforme à l'esprit de son peuple, mais un observateur attentif pouvait déceler ces légères traces d'humanité ci et là. Visiblement, Fali était confronté au même genre de problèmes que lui.

Peut-être n'était-il pas si _seul_ qu'il se l'imaginait parfois, se dit-il, et il sentit une sorte de chaleur étrange se propager dans sa poitrine.

\- Ta sœur est vraiment une humaine extraordinaire, ajouta Fali sans transition.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec cette affirmation, répondit Spock, qui se sentait inexplicablement de plus en plus à l'aise. Mais elle peut également s'avérer extrêmement difficile à comprendre. Pourquoi voulait-elle que nous nous rencontrions ?

\- Apparemment, tu as exprimé à plusieurs reprise ta curiosité à propos d'autres hybrides potentiels.

Spock acquiesça, une fois de plus ébahi par la capacité de sa sœur à entendre derrière les mots qu'il prononçait tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. Il lui était en effet arrivé de se demander devant elle si, quelque part, sur Vulcain ou ailleurs, existaient d'autres enfants comme lui, élevés entre deux mondes. Elle en avait déduit – et sa déduction était correcte – qu'il aurait aimé en rencontrer un.

\- Il semblerait que Lucy se soit mise en chasse il y a un certain temps déjà, mais… il s'agit d'une question plutôt personnelle, et d'après le peu qu'elle m'a dit, elle n'a pas été très bien reçue lorsqu'elle a essayé de contacter les parents.

Spock imaginait sans peine sa sœur, avec le sans-gêne qui la caractérisait, ouvrir un sondage : _1) Avec-vous déjà eu un rapport sexuel avec un alien ? 2) Si oui, en avez-vous conçu un enfant ? 3) Dans le cas d'une réponse positive, seriez-vous d'accord pour le présenter à mon frère ?_

\- Pour finir, conclut Falisparillan, il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas très nombreux. Beaucoup de difficultés se présentent lorsqu'il s'agit de mener à terme un fœtus provenant de deux espèces humanoïdes différentes.

 _Etant donné les risques que représente la naissance d'un enfant hybride, je t'assure qu'ils te_ voulaient _tous les deux._

\- Et davantage encore lorsqu'il s'agit d'élever l'enfant dans le respect de ses deux héritages, compléta Spock.

Il en savait quelque chose. Il avait surpris (involontairement) des bribes de conversation entre ses parents, et Lucy avait écouté (volontairement) d'autres discussions entre Amanda et Sarek à ce sujet. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Fali (jusqu'ici, il avait fait son possible pour ne pas le gêner en le fixant trop intensément) et la parfaite _compréhension_ qu'il y lut lui coupa le souffle.

 _Tu n'es pas seul_ , fut la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Une pensée qu'il n'avait jamais eue auparavant. La chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps.

\- Pour finir, ta sœur a décidé d'un autre angle d'approche, reprit le jeune Orion avec un demi-sourire : elle est venue directement voir le principal intéressé. En l'occurrence, _moi_. Je ne sais pas comment elle a appris que j'avais été admis à l'hôpital de ShiKahr pour trois mois, mais un jour elle est entrée dans ma chambre et m'a demandé si, je cite, « ça me plairait de rencontrer un autre hybride ».

\- Est-ce que tu lui as répondu qu'il serait illogique que cela te plaise ou te déplaise ?

Le presque sourire s'accentua sur les lèvres de Fali.

\- Bien sûr. Mais Lucy ne m'a pas cru. Elle m'a dit, je cite de nouveau, qu'elle « connaissait par cœur les sous-entendus vulcains » et qu'elle « n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de… bêtises ».

\- Mais ce n'est pas « bêtises » qu'elle a dit.

\- Non.

Il ressortait du récit de Falisparillan que la jeune fille était revenue le voir très souvent et qu'ils avaient beaucoup discuté. Spock se demanda brièvement comment sa sœur avait trouvé le temps d'aller rendre visite à un inconnu à l'autre bout de la ville alors que sa vie sociale était déjà intensément remplie. Un soupçon le traversa : aurait-elle menti en prétendant sortir avec Matthew Sanders, afin de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer sur le temps qu'elle passait à l'extérieur ? C'était bien le genre de choses que Lucy était capable de faire sans aucun scrupule.

\- Je t'avoue, déclara Fali, que l'idée de rencontrer un hybride fonctionnel m'attirait.

\- _Fonctionnel_ ? répéta Spock en levant un sourcil.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas fonctionnel, répondit le jeune Orion de façon parfaitement neutre, en désignant ses jambes. Le problème n'est pas mécanique cependant, mais neurologique. Mes jambes devraient fonctionner, mais mon cerveau, pour une raison inconnue, fait obstacle à leur mouvement.

\- Est-ce le motif de ta venue sur Vulcain ?

Fali acquiesça.

\- Mes parents ont pensé qu'un nouveau traitement pourrait être trouvé ici, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Orion est une magnifique planète, mais tout y est un peu trop… agité. Confus. Emotionnel. Ici, tout est beaucoup plus calme. Cela me convient mieux.

\- Je comprends. Je suis moi-même allé passer un mois sur la Terre, il y a deux ans. Il s'agit d'une planète fascinante, mais épuisante, surtout d'un point de vue télépathique.

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! s'exclama le jeune garçon. Je ne comprends pas les humanoïdes qui veulent sans arrêt te _toucher_ alors que tu n'es pas intime avec eux.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, non plus gêné mais… complice ?

\- Est-ce que les guérisseurs, demanda Spock après un moment d'hésitation, ont formulé une hypothèse concernant le dysfonctionnement de tes jambes ?

Le visage de Fali se rembrunit légèrement.

\- Ils semblent penser qu'il s'agit d'un conflit interne entre mes deux… moitiés, faute d'un meilleur terme. Lorsque j'en ai parlé à Lucy, elle a semblé croire que tu pourrais peut-être… m'aider dans ce domaine.

Le jeune Vulcain hocha la tête, sceptique.

\- Ma sœur est toujours persuadée que je suis capable de choses qui me dépassent totalement, mais si tu souhaites… que nous en discutions ensemble, oralement ou télépathiquement… c'est peut-être en effet une bonne idée.

\- Tu accepterais ? demanda Fali sur un ton presque incrédule.

Spock comprit alors à quel point cet autre hybride, ce garçon élevé sur une planète si différente de sa façon de voir, de penser, de ressentir, avait dû se sentir seul.

 _Comme lui-même._

\- Bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les guérisseurs n'ont pas eu l'idée de nous mettre en contact. Après tout, ils ne peuvent pas totalement nous comprendre…

Il s'interrompit, embarrassé d'avoir laissé paraître autant d'incompréhension et de ressentiment, mais Fali hocha la tête.

\- J'en ai parlé avec Lucy, et nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que les guérisseurs n'y ont probablement même pas pensé. Pour un Vulcain, le besoin d'interaction est beaucoup plus limité que pour un Orion ou un humain. Je ne pense pas qu'ils peuvent imaginer le bienfait… psychologique d'une rencontre entre deux hybrides. C'est probablement pour cela que les familles que Lucy a essayé de contacter n'ont pas réagi positivement.

Spock resta silencieux un instant, se demandant comment il était possible qu'un jeune Vulcain tel que lui se fût autant livré, sur des sujets si personnels, en l'espace d'un quart d'heure à peine. En face de lui, Fali se posait probablement la même question.

\- Ecoute, dit-il à voix basse, si ça te.. dérange, je comprendrai parfaitement.

\- Non, non, absolument pas ! s'écria Spock, avant de reprendre plus calmement. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ce genre de choses. Je ne me lie pas facilement, contrairement à ma sœur.

\- Moi non plus, répondit le jeune Orion. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer par des sujets un peu plus neutres ? suggéra Spock, et le soulagement qui se peignit sur les traits de son interlocuteur le poussa à continuer dans cette voie.

.

3,07 heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque Lucy revint dans la chambre. Plongés dans une discussion passionnante sur la littérature d'Orion (ils avaient abordé de nombreux sujets, plus ou moins personnels, plus ou moins émotionnels, et notamment comparé les histoires que leurs mères respectives leur lisaient le soir avant de s'endormir lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, chose que Spock aurait cru impensable quelques heures auparavant), les deux garçons ne s'en rendirent compte que lorsqu'elle les interpella :

\- Hé, les amoureux ! C'est l'heure !

La réaction de Fali fut immédiate.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de ton frère ! protesta-t-il.

\- C'est une expression, idiot, répondit la jeune fille. Pour dire que j'ai un peu l'impression de tenir la chandelle… (Devant le regard perplexe que lui lancèrent simultanément les deux Vulcains, elle se frappa le front de façon exagérément dramatique.) Bon, laissez tomber. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas important. Spock, Maman et Sarek vont arriver dans un quart d'heure, il est temps que tu retournes dans ta chambre.

Spock se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis et adressa un salut vulcain à Fali, qui le lui rendit.

\- A bientôt, alors ? demanda ce dernier sur un ton parfaitement neutre.

\- A bientôt, confirma Spock.

A sa grande surprise (pas la plus grande de la journée, mais tout de même suffisamment choquante pour être remarquée), Lucy s'approcha du fauteuil roulant et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Fali, qui ne se recula pas et ne sembla ni étonné, ni incommodé en aucune façon. Sa main effleura celle de la jeune fille et il lui offrit son meilleur demi-sourire.

\- Tu avais raison, Lucy.

\- Comme toujours, répondit-elle en riant. Allez, on va être en retard !

Une fois dans le couloir, elle se tourna vers Spock avec impatience.

\- Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre du Vulcain.

Spock, incapable de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait, ne répondit rien. Lucy le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Il y a un problème ? Il m'a semblé que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien, pourtant, non ? Spock, merde, réponds-moi ! C'était une mauvaise idée ?

Sans dire un mot, il se contenta de prendre la main de sa sœur, qui sursauta légèrement, et de faire passer à travers leur lien le sentiment étrange et nouveau qu'il ne pouvait s'emêcher d'éprouver envers sa nouvelle connaissance. Lucy attendit qu'ils soient de retour dans sa chambre pour répondre à la question informulée.

\- Ça s'appelle _l'amitié_ , dit-elle doucement. Bon anniversaire, Spock.

\- Fali pense que tu es une humaine extraordinaire, déclara-t-il sans transition.

Lucy devint presque aussi rouge que la robe qu'elle portait et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Est-ce que tu as _vraiment_ passé toutes ces soirées avec Matthew Sanders ? demanda le jeune Vulcain, qui avait retourné la question dans son esprit une bonne partie de l'après-midi sans oser la poser à Fali.

Sa sœur éclata de rire. Spock n'eut pas besoin d'une autre réponse.


	12. Quinze ans

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Très "ado" dans le point de vue (dans le genre "qui sort avec qui", parce que j'aime pas trop les histoires d'amour, mais bon, à 15 ou 17 ans, c'est souvent important et je n'ai pour l'instant absolument pas évoqué cette partie de la vie de mes deux personnages), puisque j'ai choisi celui de Lucy pour clore cette histoire. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre, je voulais faire un petit récap de tout ce que Lucy avait apporté à Spock, et je me suis un peu laissée emporter._

 _N'ayant plus Internet chez moi pour un temps indéterminé (que, malheureusement, j'anticipe comme étant très long), je poste ce chapitre du boulot, et c'est assez compliqué d'être totalement "dedans", mais je vous avoue que je suis un peu triste de quitter les personnages que j'ai créés, contre toutes les règles de la fanfiction que je m'étais fixées. Ca me semble d'autant plus triste que le prochain anniversaire de Spock et Lucy va très mal se passer, comme vous le savez si vous avez lu ma fic "L'autre moitié" (euh, et si vous vous en souvenez, aussi). J'ai hésité à raconter leurs 16/18 ans, mais je voulais finir sur une note heureuse, donc ce chapitre sera bel et bien le dernier. En revanche, j'ai depuis quelques temps déjà pensé à une "suite", où on apprendrait plus de choses sur Lucy, lors d'une "enquête" menée sur elle par le vieux Spock. Je ne sais pas si je l'écrirai, mais bon, c'est dans ma tête._

 _Merci à vous d'avoir lu, commenté, suivi cette histoire. Je vais maintenant me concentrer sur mes deux fics (perso et traduction) en souffrance - enfin, je dis ça, mais il n'est pas exclu que je commence totalement autre chose, vous commencez à me connaître..._

* * *

 **Quinze ans**

 _On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans. (Arthur Rimbaud)_

 _._

Lucy parcourut du regard la petite assemblée qu'elle avait réunie et ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement.

Au milieu du salon, avachie de façon peu vulcaine sur un amas de coussins, T'Linva parlait avec Lolly, elle-même à moitié allongée à plat ventre sur un pouf. Elles évoquaient, si Lucy ne se trompait pas (lire sur les lèvres était une de ses spécialités, entraînée qu'elle était à suivre de loin les conversations entre Sarek et sa mère à propos de l'éducation de leur fils), les techniques de séduction propres à leurs espèces respectives. Lolly avait toujours été fascinée par les caresses vulcaines et mourait d'envie de savoir quel était le ressenti des principaux intéressés. En même temps qu'elle discutait, ses yeux se tournaient régulièrement vers Spock, comme pour indiquer qu'elle ne serait pas contre passer de la théorie à l'expérimentation. Le béguin qu'elle avait pour le frère de sa meilleure amie n'était pas un secret dans leur petit groupe d'humains, et même T'Linva semblait l'avoir remarqué. Thomas et Gabrielle avaient, pour leur part, décidé que se bécoter dans un coin serait une bonne idée, et ils l'avaient mise en pratique quelques minutes auparavant, sous les regards indulgents des autres membres de l'assemblée.

Un peu plus loin, assis sur le canapé, se gavant de bonbons pomme- _kaasa_ , Matthew et Solal*, qui ne se connaissaient pas deux heures auparavant, avaient entamé une discussion incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, à propos de la programmation avancée d'une espèce de… truc. Leur conversation n'avait rien de passionné (après tout, Solal, camarade de classe de Spock, était cent pour cent vulcain, et il n'avait jamais été prouvé que Matthew, fasciné par la discipline vulcaine, fût totalement humain : d'un calme à toute épreuve, il semblait parfois surpasser les membres de sa planète d'adoption dans le domaine de l'ataraxie et de la maîtrise des sentiments), mais jamais Lucy n'avait vu Solal aussi bavard, ni Matthew aussi concentré. En cette occasion, il était probable qu'il soit plus intéressé par le profil éthéré de son interlocuteur que par ce qu'il racontait.

A côté d'eux, et intervenant épisodiquement dans leur discussion, Fali et Spock devaient mener en même temps une conversation télépathique qui portait probablement sur d'autres choses encore plus incompréhensibles que la… la « résolution du théorème quantique de Santhik » (pour le coup, Lucy n'était pas certaine d'avoir réussi à lire convenablement sur les lèvres). Le jeune Orion, qui avait posé ses béquilles non loin, souriait, et Spock n'était pas loin d'en faire autant.

Tout ce petit monde-là, songea la jeune fille en buvant une gorgée de cidre qu'elle avait légèrement corsé d'alcool de _yon-sava**_ (Lucy adorait les mélanges en tous genres, et lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qui la poussait à essayer les plus improbables d'entre eux, elle se contentait de sourire _Spock_ était après tout un mélange improbable, et la personne la plus incroyablement intelligente qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée), tout ce petit monde-là était en paix et en harmonie. Grâce à elle, en grande partie. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle mériterait qu'on lui offre la médaille du rapprochement inter-espèces – et peut-être même plus que le rapprochement, constata-t-elle en voyant Matthew lorgner peu discrètement la main que Solal avait négligemment posée sur le canapé. Fali, à qui aucun détail n'échappait, envoya un petit clin d'œil à la jeune fille. Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

D'accord, le cidre amélioré et le chocolat chaud au birkeen*** (un autre de ses mélanges humain-vulcain réussi) préparés par ses soins, loin des regards inquisiteurs des adultes, avaient probablement aidé à détendre l'assemblée, mais enfin, la fin justifie les moyens, n'est-ce-pas ? Même son frère semblait presque décontracté, assis en tailleur sur un fauteuil, une tranche de pain d'épices à la main (à chacun de leurs anniversaires, elle confectionnait le même gâteau qu'elle avait offert à son frère pour ses cinq ans, en souvenir de l'époque où ils apprenaient encore à se connaître), vêtu de l'uniforme de Starfleet qu'il avait fini par consentir à mettre après des heures de supplications de la part de Lucy.

Et pourtant, le regard que lui avait lancé Spock lorsqu'elle avait pour la première fois évoqué la possibilité de faire une « vraie » fête d'anniversaire, avec gâteau, bougies, musique, danse et rires, signifiait très clairement qu'il ne se prêterait jamais à ce genre de festivités typiquement humaines, tout en le regrettant. Un regard que Lucy connaissait par cœur, et qui valait à lui seul tout un poème, parce qu'il traduisait l'éternelle contradiction de son frère. Je veux, je ne veux pas. J'ai envie, je n'ai pas envie. Oui, et non. _Je vis, je meurs, je brûle et je me noie****_ , comme dirait l'autre.

Spock, son petit frère, oxymore vivant, pensa Lucy non sans tendresse. Il fallait toujours se frayer un chemin dans les méandres tortueux de son cerveau pas totalement vulcain pour parvenir à trouver un début de réponse cohérente.

 _Complétement logique, mon cul._

\- A Spock ! s'écria soudain Gabrielle (qui, réalisa soudain Lucy, avait quand même pas mal bu). Bon anniversaire, et puissent ses idées géniales faire le tour de l'univers !

Tout le monde reprit le toast en chœur, les humains en riant, les Vulcains plus sérieusement. Spock ne rougit (évidemment) pas, mais les traits de son visage se contractèrent un bref instant, aveu fugace d'une émotion connue de lui seul.

\- Et bon anniversaire à Lucy, sans qui nous ne serions pas là ce soir, ajouta Fali en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle sourit, répondit de bonne grâce à leurs vœux, et s'efforça de chasser de son esprit la sensation étrange que faisait toujours naître en elle le regard violet du jeune Orion. Oh, elle avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui plaisait, avec sa peau verte et ses cheveux roux, avec ses jambes « non fonctionnelles », ses pouvoirs télépathiques et son incompréhension totale des métaphores humaines, mais apparemment, avec un Vulcain, il fallait être beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus direct que ça, et Lucy, toute extravertie qu'elle fût, ne parvenait pas à franchir le pas. Dire que Spock avait imaginé, l'année précédente, qu'elle sortait avec _Matthew Sanders_ ! Ce souvenir la fit rire. Outre qu'il ne lui plaisait absolument pas, Matthew, de toute façon, préférait les garçons. (Matthew préférait même probablement les Vulcains, songea-t-elle en le voyant esquisser une tentative de caresse subreptice sur les doigts longs et fins de Solal, qui n'avait pas l'air totalement contre l'idée.)

Contre toute attente, Spock et Matt s'étaient immédiatement entendus lorsqu'elle avait fini, huit mois plus tôt, par les présenter l'un à l'autre (son frère semblait presque jaloux du temps qu'elle passait en sa compagnie, et elle avait voulu lui prouver que Matthew était tout simplement un être humain passionnant), et avaient même commencé à élaborer ensemble un projet de programmation avancée. Leur but (sur une idée originale de Lucy Grayson, qui avait été traumatisée par les cubes protéinés pâteux et insipides qu'elle avait goûtés à bord du _Potemkin_ ) : améliorer l'ordinaire des réplicateurs sur les vaisseaux interstellaires. Fali, que Spock voyait à présent presque quotidiennement, s'était rapidement joint à eux, et tous trois avaient si bien planché sur la question que certains de leurs professeurs avaient remarqué leurs travaux avec intérêt. Lucy, en secret, avait fait une copie du tout et l'avait envoyée à « Scotty » avec qui elle était restée en contact. Le jeune cadet, devenu enseigne, enthousiasmé par l'idée, avait proposé de la faire breveter en leur nom et place. Lucy, qui avait reçu la nouvelle trois jours auparavant, avait réussi, grâce à un effort surhumain, à garder le secret jusqu'au début de la soirée : le brevet signé du président de la Fédération en personne avait été son cadeau d'anniversaire, auquel elle avait joint la proposition de tester l'invention du trio dans un des vaisseaux de Starfleet, celui où servait Scotty.

La tête de Spock lorsqu'il avait aperçu les documents et compris leur signification avait valu tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour les obtenir… Une microseconde, pas plus, un instant volé, le masque vulcain oublié, une étincelle fugace de bonheur enfantin, suivie d'un coup d'œil subreptice pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait surpris en flagrant délit d'humanité… Puis leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, et comme chaque année, Lucy s'était sentie emplie d'une joie sans mélange à l'idée qu'elle avait réussi à faire _plaisir_ à son frère.

Car il était difficile de faire plaisir à Spock, mais pas impossible. Cela demandait du temps, de la réflexion, de l'acharnement même, mais elle y arrivait généralement. Elle se demandait parfois où était passé ce petit Vulcain raide comme un piquet, qu'elle voyait comme un extra-terrestre à l'époque (d'ailleurs, extra-terrestre, il l'était bel et bien pour elle, dans tous les sens du terme), à qui elle avait offert un dessin _illogique_ pour ses quatre ans, nouant ce jour-là l'indéfectible lien qui, elle le savait, ne cesserait jamais de les unir. Elle se souvenait, non sans amusement, qu'il avait tout d'abord refusé de le prendre, comme si le papier allait le mordre.

Que de chemin parcouru depuis ce jour où, pour la première fois, leurs cheveux s'étaient frôlés alors que, penchés sur la table basse du salon, Spock la rajoutait dans le vaisseau qu'elle avait dessiné. Pensant au concours de circonstances qui l'avait amenée ici, dans cette maison, sur le seuil de ce salon, un verre de cidre à la main, légèrement ivre, à regarder son frère tremper prudemment ses lèvres dans une tasse de chocolat chaud, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si, dans l'un des univers parallèles théorisés par Sheldon Cooper, une autre Lucy se trouvait en ce moment même ailleurs que dans cette maison, loin de cette assemblée hétéroclite, loin de cette planète qui n'était pas la sienne, loin de ce frère qu'elle adorait.

Elle espérait passionnément que le fameux « point fixe » dont Spock lui avait parlé consistait, pour elle, dans tous les univers existants, en cette soirée. Elle voulait que tous ses doubles vivent ce moment, passent machinalement la main sur les boutons multicolores qu'elle avait ajoutés au fil des mois à l'uniforme de Starfleet, comme autant de petits morceaux de bonheur. La robe rouge, comme le lui avait fait remarquer son frère, légèrement réprobateur, n'avait plus rien de réglementaire à présent.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que je me préoccupe du règlement ? avait-elle demandé d'un ton léger.

Spock avait très humainement levé les yeux au ciel.

Lucy, toute à son bonheur, sentit soudain sur sa main la caresse de la langue râpeuse d'I-Chaya. Le vieux sehlat la regardait pensivement, comme s'il se demandait quelle était la raison de ce brouhaha inexplicable qui venait perturber la tranquille routine qui était la sienne depuis des années.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, demain tout sera redevenu comme avant, promit-elle en le caressant.

Amanda et Sarek avaient cédé aux deux adolescents la jouissance de la maison pour la journée et la nuit de leur anniversaire, à la condition qu'ils n'accueilleraient « pas trop d'invités ». Pour Amanda, _trop_ signifiait « au-dessus de vingt », et pour Sarek « plus de trois ». Ils étaient finalement tombés d'accord sur une dizaine de personnes, qu'elle-même et Spock pouvaient tous deux appeler _amis_.

Oui, que de chemin parcouru.

Le jeune Vulcain se leva et s'approcha de sa sœur. Elle remarqua, non sans plaisir, quoique mêlé d'un étonnement certain, que sa tasse était presque vide.

\- C'est illégal, avait murmuré Spock lorsqu'elle lui avait montré la tablette en début de soirée, mais elle avait perçu très nettement, à travers leur lien télépathique, le frisson d'anticipation qui l'avait parcouru à cette idée.

\- Spock, tout ce qu'on fait le jour de notre anniversaire est plus ou moins illégal, avait répondu la jeune fille. C'est le but de mes cadeaux, tu n'avais pas encore compris ça ?

Bien sûr que si, il avait compris. L'escapade en moto du désert jusqu'aux roches-miroir. Le tricordeur volé à Sahryl. Leurs séances de natation effectuées en cachette dès potron-minet. Leurs combats dans le désert. Se glisser jusqu'à la chambre 42-76 pour aller voir Fali…

Et maintenant, Spock avait descendu les trois quarts de sa tasse de chocolat au birkeen, et sa démarche n'avait plus rien de vulcain.

\- Lucy, je me sens bizarre.

Elle retint un sourire sarcastique.

\- C'est le chocolat, Spock.

\- Oh.

\- Si tu en es réduit à utiliser des omona… nomo… (elle-même avait peut-être légèrement abusé du _yon-sava_ , si elle n'était pas capable de prononcer correctement un mot de plus de trois syllabes) o-no-ma-to-pées, c'est que ça t'a vraiment fait de l'effet.

\- J'ai un truc à te dire.

Un _truc_ ? Sérieusement ? Spock n'employait jamais de mots aussi peu précis. Décidément, les rumeurs selon lesquelles le chocolat était un très puissant désinhibant pour les Vulcains ne mentaient pas.

\- Dis-moi ton _truc_ , alors, dit Lucy en riant.

\- Fali est amoureux de toi, chuchota Spock en se penchant vers elle.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de rire, regrettant d'avoir mis son frère dans cet état éthylique. Normalement, _amoureux_ ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Parce que l'amour était _illogique_ , bien évidemment. Seulement, il semblait que ce soir, la logique n'était pas la préoccupation principale de Spock.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il lui prit la main ( _spontanément !_ ) et la secoua légèrement.

\- Et toi, tu l'aimes aussi ? insista-t-il.

 _Wahou_. Spock, utiliser le verbe _aimer_ de façon presque naturelle ? L'univers était probablement près d'exploser.

Il aurait fallu répondre quelque chose, mais la langue de Lucy était comme pétrifiée. Une première, songea-t-elle.

\- Ta main est dans la mienne, fit remarquer le jeune Vulcain au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Même si tu ne parles pas, tu ne peux pas me mentir.

 _Et merde._ Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur un frère _télépathe_ ?

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment _tombée_ sur moi, tu sais ? dit Spock en levant un sourcil. Encore une de tes métaphores illogique.

\- Ce n'est pas une métaphore, espèce d'ignare. C'est une catachrèse*****. ( _Ouf, ce mot-là, elle avait réussi à le sortir. Elle espérait qu'une controverse grammaticale éloignerait son frère du sujet précédent, à savoir Fali et les éventuels sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui, qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'aborder ce soir._ )

Spock resta un instant interloqué, puis les coins de sa bouche remontèrent simultanément, et Lucy, abasourdie, entendit un son étonnant. Un son dont elle avait rêvé pendant longtemps, comme d'une chose totalement inaccessible, impossible à atteindre.

Spock _riait_.

Ce n'était pas un rire bruyant, expansif, on l'entendait à peine, mais c'était bien un rire. Sincère. _Heureux_.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Et comme elle se sentait elle-même prête à pleurer (Spock _riait_ ! ce jour devait _définitivement_ être le point fixe de tous ses univers), elle attira son frère contre elle dans une brève étreinte qu'il lui rendit. Ils avaient, quelques mois auparavant, jeté les règles punaisées depuis des années au-dessus de leurs bureaux respectifs. Parce qu'ils n'en avaient plus besoin. Ils se connaissaient, se comprenaient trop bien, par-delà leurs différences évidentes.

\- Bon anniversaire, Spock.

\- Bon anniversaire, Lucy. Et merci pour… tout.

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Lolly et T'Linva pour apostropher le jeune Vulcain :

\- Spock, joue-nous quelque chose !

Il se composa immédiatement un visage sérieux et se retourna vers les deux filles, qui désignaient la lyre posée sur le buffet. Tout le monde se tut dans une approbation silencieuse. Lorsque Spock jouait, tout le monde l'écoutait. Il avait un véritable don pour la musique, une sensibilité artistique probablement exacerbée par son côté humain. Lucy, pour sa part, était convaincue que son frère avait, à l'exception du domaine des relations interpersonnelles, un don pour tout. Y compris pour la mettre mal à l'aise en lui faisant espérer des choses totalement improbables, se dit-elle en croisant brièvement le regard de Fali qui l'observait à la dérobée.

\- D'accord, à condition que tu chantes, répondit Spock en se tournant vers Lolly.

La jeune humaine ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Moi ? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

\- Oui. Il paraît que tu chantes très bien. J'aimerais bien t'entendre.

 _Ce soir, c'est le monde à l'envers_ , se dit Lucy alors que Lolly, aux anges, se levait pour aller se placer à côté de Spock. Pendant qu'ils entamaient un duo, Fali attrapa ses béquilles, se leva et vint vers Lucy.

\- Combien tu paries que Lolly arrive à embrasser ton frère ce soir ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

\- Tu te souviens que tu as calculé les probabilités pour que ça finisse par arriver ? Et qu'elles étaient voisines de zéro ?

\- Ah, mais comme dirait Spock, une fois que l'on a éliminé l'impossible…

\- … Ce qui reste, même improbable, doit être la vérité******, conclut Lucy avec un sourire. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire lire Sherlock Holmes.

Ils restèrent debout tous les deux, côte à côte, à écouter la voix cristalline de Lolly se mêler aux accords de la lyre vulcaine. _Encore un mélange magnifique_ , songea la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, des applaudissements retentirent. Spock salua, posa la lyre et alla, presque sans hésitation, s'asseoir à côté de Lolly. Lucy se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver, et hésitait à se pincer le dos de la main, lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Fali contre son oreille.

\- Je viens d'appeler mes parents : je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer. Je suis un peu fatigué.

Lucy oublia son frère et sa meilleure amie, et regarda le jeune Orion avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va ? Tu as mal à la tête ?

Les guérisseurs progressaient lentement sur son traitement neuronal, et les médicaments qu'il prenait avaient parfois des effets secondaires handicapants. Les séances quotidiennes de méditation avec Spock lui permettaient cependant d'en éliminer la majeure partie, ainsi que de comprendre de mieux en mieux les mécanismes inconscients qui se jouaient dans son esprit entre ses deux moitiés. Lucy était certaine que Spock profitait également de ces séances, qui lui offraient une meilleure compréhension de son propre esprit. Depuis que Fali et lui étaient amis, il avait beaucoup moins de mal à accepter son humanité. Preuve en était, sa main droite touchait presque celle de Lolly, et leurs genoux étaient carrément en contact.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'il est tard et que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de fêtes, répondit Fali, rassurant. Sur Orion, j'en avais peur, et je suis toujours resté loin des autres. Quand je vois ce que j'ai manqué, je regrette presque de ne pas y être allé plus tôt. Mais, comme tu le sais, le regret est _illogique_. (Ils se regardèrent avec un petit sourire entendu, comme à chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient la philosophie vulcaine.) Merci pour l'invitation, Lucy. J'ai passé un moment inoubliable.

Il se pencha vers elle, et pendant un instant elle oublia complètement de respirer.

\- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on se voie demain ? murmura-t-il, visiblement nerveux. Tous les deux, je veux dire ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Lucy ( _calme-toi, calme-toi_ , répétait-elle comme un mantra, mais son cœur battait si vite qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas faire une crise cardiaque le jour de ses dix-sept ans, ce qui aurait été vraiment dommage). Je… Je t'appelle, d'accord ?

Il se redressa et lui adressa un nouveau sourire, cette fois éblouissant.

\- A demain, alors.

Le départ de Fali marqua le début de la fin de la soirée (mais, après tout, il était plus de deux heures du matin) et, pendant un bon quart d'heure, Lucy fut très occupée à rejouer dans sa tête la scène qu'elle venait de vivre, à rassembler les affaires oubliées, à dire au revoir à tout le monde, à assurer à ses amis qu'elle se débrouillerait très bien pour tout ranger, et que d'ailleurs Lolly avait promis de rester pour l'aider – mais Lolly n'était pas en vue, et, d'ailleurs, Spock non plus. Fali lui lança un regard qui signifiait « Je te l'avais bien dit ». Sa mère arriva peu de temps après, exubérante comme toujours (avoir un fils à demi Vulcain devait s'avérer parfois problématique), et proposa de raccompagner Matthew, Solal et T'Linva, qui acceptèrent avec gratitude. Thomas et Gabrielle partirent de leur côté, et Lucy se retrouva seule. Elle se força à se rendre directement dans la cuisine pour ranger le plus gros de la vaisselle sans chercher à savoir où se trouvaient son frère et sa meilleure amie, mais bon sang, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

Environ dix minutes après, Lolly entra dans la cuisine, trois verres à la main, qu'elle déposa dans l'évier. Lucy se tourna vers elle.

\- Alors ?

\- Spock range le salon et je viens faire la vaisselle, répondit Lolly avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle. Raconte ! Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir des détails sur la vie intime de ton frère ?

Lucy réfléchit trois secondes.

\- Laisse les détails, mais raconte-moi l'essentiel.

\- Oui, on s'est embrassés.

\- A la vulcaine ou… ?

\- Les deux.

\- Oh.

La jeune fille ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus. L'idée de son frère embrassant Lolly était tellement… étrange, pour ne pas dire absurde, qu'elle ne pouvait trouver un commentaire intelligent. Son amie la regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je suis… surprise. C'était bien ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Lolly devint toute rouge.

\- Plus que bien, marmonna-t-elle. Et maintenant, laisse-moi faire la vaisselle et va aider Spock à nettoyer le salon. Matt a renversé le chocolat chaud de Solal sur le sofa, et ton frère galère à l'enlever.

 _Sarek va me tuer_ , pensa Lucy en se précipitant dans la pièce principale, un flacon de détachant à la main, pour y trouver son frère, debout devant le canapé, légèrement vacillant, la tête penchée sur le côté, à contempler la tache faite par le liquide sur le dossier, sans esquisser un mouvement pour la nettoyer.

\- Spock ?

\- Ce n'est pas très esthétique.

Le Vulcain était d'une très intéressante couleur verte, et Lucy se demanda si cette altération était due à la honte d'avoir laissé le salon dans cet état, au chocolat chaud qu'il avait bu, ou au souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Lolly.

\- Je vais le ravoir, ne t'inquiète pas, décréta Lucy en prenant l'éponge des mains de Spock. Assieds-toi, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant osciller dangereusement vers la droite.

Il s'exécuta sans protester, pendant que la jeune humaine commençait à frotter le cuir énergiquement.

\- Lolly et moi, on s'est embrassés.

Lucy interrompit immédiatement son nettoyage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lolly et moi, on s'est embrassés, répéta Spock. Est-ce que l'alcool t'a rendue sourde ?

\- Non, c'est juste que… tu dis ça comme si c'était… une mauvaise chose.

Le Vulcain réfléchit un instant, avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

\- C'était très agréable, répondit-il, mais…

 _Mais T'Pring_ , traduisit immédiatement Lucy, en colère contre la société Vulcaine et ses mariages arrangés. Elle sentait presque la culpabilité de Spock irradier de chaque fibre de son être. Le _pon farr_ précoce redouté par les guérisseurs n'était jamais arrivé, et la jeune fille savait que son frère vivait très mal ce retard incompréhensible. Tous ses camarades avaient connu leur premier _plak-tow_ , et même Fali en avait fait l'expérience, quelques temps avant leur rencontre. De ce qu'il en disait, cela n'avait rien d'agréable, et son ami avait de la chance d'avoir été « épargné », mais évidemment, Spock ne partageait pas ce point de vue. Cela ne faisait que renforcer sa différence, qu'il avait toujours ressentie comme une infirmité, un handicap. Rencontrer Fali, dont la vie avait été extrêmement compliquée, l'avait cependant aidé à relativiser ses propres problèmes.

\- Spock, dit Lucy en reprenant son travail de décrassage, tu as le droit de flirter avec qui tu veux, de sortir avec qui tu veux, _d'aimer_ qui tu veux. Je ne veux pas manquer de respect aux traditions vulcaines, mais…

\- T'Pring est attirée par un de ses camarades de classe, l'interrompit Spock à voix basse. Il s'appelle Stonn et sa promise est morte dans un accident.*******

 _Première nouvelle_. Lucy s'arrêta de nouveau de frotter le cuir du sofa, interloquée.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Nous sommes liés depuis que nous avons sept ans, répondit le jeune Vulcain. Nous sommes… en contact télépathique régulier. Elle m'a parlé de Stonn. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas attendu ma permission.

Il n'y avait aucune amertume dans la voix de Spock, pas la moindre trace d'émotion. Lucy, abasourdie, s'assit en tailleur à côté de son frère.

\- Et… ça va ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ça fait 1,26 ans que ça dure, depuis le _pon farr_ de Stonn. J'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à l'idée.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te sens coupable ?

Il ne chercha même pas à nier et se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que Lolly… se fasse des idées. Je suis Vulcain, elle est humaine. Et puis, de toute façon, je finirai par épouser T'Pring.

 _Trop d'informations d'un seul coup_ , pensa la jeune fille en essayant de se concentrer intensément pour articuler une réponse intelligente malgré la fatigue et le contrecoup de l'alcool.

\- Spock, je ne sais pas si tu épouseras T'Pring ( _j'espère bien que non_ , faillit ajouter Lucy, mais elle se retint – cela ne la regardait pas, après tout, et il serait toujours temps d'en parler lorsque le moment viendrait), mais que ça soit le cas ou non, je suis certaine que Lolly ne pense pas au mariage, d'accord ? Comme tu dis, elle est humaine. Elle te trouve juste très beau, intelligent, intéressant. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a l'intention de t'épouser la semaine prochaine.

Le Vulcain esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Je sais bien. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de cette… légèreté.

\- Non, c'est sûr que l'adjectif « léger » n'est pas le premier qui vient à l'esprit quand on te connaît un tant soit peu, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Lolly m'a dit que j'avais de très beaux cheveux, mais que ma coupe ne les mettait pas en valeur, déclara pensivement Spock en tirant une mèche entre ses doigts pour la regarder.

Lucy dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle te trouve très bien quand même, l'assura-t-elle.

\- Tu crois que tu serais capable de me les couper ? Juste pour… changer un peu.

La jeune fille regarda attentivement son frère pour voir s'il ne lui serait pas poussé un sens de l'humour inattendu durant cette soirée, mais il avait l'air parfaitement sincère. Elle sentit ses lèvres remonter dans un sourire machiavélique.

\- Ça, il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois. Lolly ! cria-t-elle. Viens par là ! Et ramène des ciseaux !

.

Lorsque Lucy ouvrit paresseusement un œil, elle se demanda pourquoi il y avait autant de lumière dans sa chambre, avant de se souvenir qu'elle s'était tout bonnement endormie dans le salon. Lolly, Spock et elle-même avaient discuté (la main de son frère effleurant par instants celle de Lolly dans une caresse timide que Lucy trouva absolument adorable) jusqu'à ce que, vaincus par le sommeil, ils s'endorment tous trois, à moitié sur l'épais tapis étendu devant le canapé, à moitié sur I-Chaya qui était venu les rejoindre à présent que tout était plus calme. La soirée, se dit la jeune fille en refermant les yeux, avait été extraordinaire. Il faudrait refaire ça tous les ans. Humains, Vulcains et métis.

Elle se redressa brusquement, se souvenant de son rendez-vous avec Fali. Elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé ce moment, ainsi que celui où Spock lui avait dit que l'Orion était… _amoureux_ d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tête de son frère, qui dormait toujours, parfaitement immobile comme à son habitude, la respiration calme et profonde. Seulement…

Lucy en oublia Fali et ses propres sentiments et faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Ce n'était pas possible. Elles ne l'avaient pas _vraiment_ fait. Elle se pinça avec force, mais les cheveux de Spock restèrent dans le même état********. La jeune fille ravala le fou rire qui montait malgré elle, et se demanda si elle devait quitter immédiatement la maison familiale, s'exiler sur Gamma Hydra ou Rura Penthe, se procurer une armure capable de résister à la prise neurale – en tout cas, elle devait faire quelque chose pour éviter que son frère ne lui casse l'autre bras, cette fois volontairement.

Puis elle se souvint que Spock, après leur séance de coiffure, s'était regardé dans un miroir et avait dit que « ça n'était pas si mal ». D'accord, c'était probablement le chocolat qui le faisait parler ainsi, mais il ne s'était pas évanoui devant le résultat. Lolly avait trouvé que c'était « mignon », et elle avait embrassé l'oreille gauche de Spock, beaucoup plus visible à présent qu'elles avaient procédé à un… élagage systématique des mèches noires. (Apparemment, s'il fallait en croire la façon dont Spock avait sursauté, puis verdi, les oreilles étaient un endroit très, très, très sensible chez les Vulcains.) Lucy, pour sa part, trouvait cette nouvelle coupe positivement hideuse, mais elle s'était sagement abstenue de le dire. Peut-être l'alcool brouillait-il sa perception. Cependant, le lendemain matin, avec toute sa lucidité retrouvée, elle n'avait pas changé d'idée. La coupe _était_ positivement hideuse.

Le bruit d'une clef qui tournait dans la serrure la ramena à la réalité.

 _Et dire que je pensais que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer_ , pensa Lucy en se levant précipitamment.

\- Non, attendez, chuchota-t-elle. Ne rentrez pas tout de suite.

Mais trop tard, Amanda avait déjà franchi le seuil. Seule, heureusement. Il était probable que Sarek aurait fait une crise cardiaque s'il avait vu la tache sur le canapé, la tête de son fils, et la main de Lolly glissée dans celle de Spock. La jeune humaine s'était endormie blottie à la fois contre le sehlat et contre le jeune Vulcain, et le bruit de la porte ne l'avait pas réveillée.

\- Vous n'avez pas trop mis le bazar, fit remarquer Amanda à voix basse en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce principale. Je m'attendais à pire.

\- C'est parce que Lolly est restée m'aider à ranger, répondit Lucy.

 _Et c'était une mauvaise idée_ , conclut-elle par-devers elle, en repensant à la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de son frère. _On ne s'improvise pas coiffeuse du jour au lendemain._

Le regard de sa mère se posa alors sur Spock, et la jeune fille ferma les paupières dans l'attente de l'engueulade qui ne pouvait manquer de s'abattre sur elle. Aussi fut-elle stupéfaite d'entendre un rire étouffé à la place du hurlement de colère auquel elle s'attendait. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit sa mère qui, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, s'efforçait de rire sans bruit à la vue de Spock, qui ne bougea pas, toujours endormi. Apparemment, le chocolat diminuait son acuité auditive. _Tant mieux_.

\- Euh… Tu n'es pas fâchée ? murmura Lucy.

Amanda lui fit signe de la suivre à la cuisine pour éviter de réveiller les deux adolescents.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je être fâchée ?

\- Parce que… j'ai coupé les cheveux de mon frère n'importe comment ?

Amanda ôta son manteau, le posa sur une chaise et haussa les épaules.

\- Ce ne sont que des cheveux. Ils repousseront. Dans trois mois, il n'y paraîtra plus.

\- Maman, j'ai réussi à lui faire une coupe encore plus moche que la précédente. Que va dire Sarek ? La tradition vulcaine, et tout ça ?

\- Je me charge de Sarek, répondit Amanda qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Dois-je en déduire que vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

\- C'était génial, confirma la jeune fille, oubliant les soucis capillaires de son frère à la simple pensée de la veille. Merci encore de nous avoir laissé la maison.

\- Non, Lucy, répondit sa mère en l'embrassant, merci à toi. De ma part, et de celle de Sarek.

Lucy leva un sourcil (elle maîtrisait à présent ce geste presque aussi parfaitement que son frère, après des mois et des années d'entraînement). Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis à peu près sûre que Sarek ne me remercie pas d'avoir permis à Spock de briser trois interdits vulcains en l'espace d'une soirée.

\- Trois ? demanda sa mère en souriant, tout en mettant de l'eau à chauffer pour préparer un thé. Tu as fait fort !

\- Un, je lui ai coupé les cheveux. Deux, je lui ai fait boire du chocolat, avoua Lucy, mal à l'aise.

Amanda se retourna vers elle et lui sourit avec cette douceur qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que nous n'avions pas anticipé cela ?

\- Mais…

\- La soirée d'hier n'avait probablement rien de vulcain, je te l'accorde. Et c'est très bien ainsi. Je me demande par contre quel est le troisième interdit que tu as mentionné.

\- Euh…

\- Lolly, peut-être ? ironisa gentiment Amanda. Parce que tu crois qu'il m'avait échappé que ton amie a toujours eu le béguin pour mon fils ? Et que mon fils, tout Vulcain qu'il soit, l'a toujours regardée différemment des autres humaines que tu as invitées ici ?

La jeune fille sentit sa mâchoire inférieure se décrocher.

\- Attends… Tu veux dire que Lolly a toujours plu à Spock ? Comment j'ai pu rater une chose pareille ?

\- Il y a des choses qu'une mère sait.

Le ton de sa mère était chargé de tendresse autant que de malice, et Lucy se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- D'accord, changeons de conversation, si tu le veux bien ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pour quelle raison Sarek et toi ressentez le besoin de me _remercier_.

\- Parce que tu offres à Spock tout ce que nous ne pouvons pas lui donner.

Il sembla à Lucy que le visage de sa mère était à présent presque triste, et, sur une impulsion, elle lui prit la main.

\- Maman ?

\- Sarek est trop Vulcain, reprit Amanda, et de mon côté, je ne sais pas toujours m'y prendre avec ton frère. Toi, en revanche, tu as toujours su comment l'atteindre. Depuis le début.

\- Pas depuis le début, protesta la jeune fille. Il m'a fallu un temps infini pour qu'il daigne enfin _jouer_ avec moi ! Parce que jouer est _illogique_ , se souvint-elle en riant.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu n'as pas abandonné pour autant. Tu es revenue à la charge, encore et encore. Tu as refusé de le laisser seul alors même qu'il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de compagnie. Je croyais qu'en tant que Vulcain, il _voulait_ être seul, et je respectais ses choix, mais c'est toi qui avais raison.

\- Maman, je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire, l'interrompit Lucy, presque inquiète du tour sérieux que prenait la conversation. Ça me fait juste plaisir de lui faire plaisir. Sincèrement. Ça ne m'a jamais coûté.

\- Je le sais, et Sarek le sait aussi. Ce qui nous semble incroyable aujourd'hui encore, c'est la façon que tu as toujours eu de deviner ce qu'il désirait vraiment, alors que Spock lui-même n'en savait rien. Cette fête, par exemple, on aurait pu croire que cela l'effrayait, ou bien que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Mais lors des préparatifs, j'ai compris à quel point il était important pour lui d'avoir tous ses amis réunis pour son anniversaire. Sans toi, nous n'y aurions même pas pensé. Après tout, pour un Vulcain, ce n'est pas très habituel. Ce que tu as offert à ton frère, Lucy, tous les jours, à chaque instant, c'est une enfance…

Amanda hésita, et Lucy comprit qu'elle hésitait à dire _normale_. Or, Spock était tout sauf _normal_. Peut-être avait-il désespérément cherché à le devenir, dans le passé, mais il avait compris, à présent, que tous ses efforts pour rentrer dans un moule qui ne lui convenait pas étaient vains. Il avait cessé de chercher à coller à son idéal pour devenir lui-même, ce qui semblait à la jeune fille un fascinant défi en soi, beaucoup plus intéressant que d'essayer de correspondre à ce que les autres attendaient de lui.

Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il le relèverait avec brio.

Amanda releva la tête et caressa tendrement la joue de sa fille.

\- … une enfance _heureuse_ , conclut-elle doucement.

* * *

 *** Toute ressemblance avec un personnage de roman très connu serait purement fortuite. Je trouvais juste que le nom faisait Vulcain.**

 **** Yon-sava : fruit vulcain.**

 ***** Birkeen : herbe aromatique volcaine, utilisée pour parfumer l'eau ou des boissons chaudes.**

 ****** Premier vers d'un sonnet de Louise Labé que j'adore.**

 ******* Catachrèse : métaphore passée dans le langage courant (comme "les pieds de la table", ou "laisser tomber" - en fait, ce que Spock ne comprend pas dans le langage humain sont davantage des catachrèses que des métaphores).**

 ******** Arthur Conan Doyle, _Le signe des Quatre_.**

 ********* Stonn est un personnage canon : dans TOS "Amok Time", il s'agit du Vulcain que T'Pring veut épouser à la place de Spock. Je me suis demandé à plusieurs reprises ce qu'avait été la vie de T'Pring avant que Spock n'ait son _pon farr_ , et je me suis dit qu'elle avait dû se trouver un Vulcain dont la fiancée était morte ou quelque chose du genre. Donc, voilà mon interprétation des faits.**

 ********** Après plusieurs tentatives ratées pour décrire la nouvelle coupe de Spock, j'ai renoncé et je vous laisse l'imaginer comme bon vous semble...**


End file.
